A Spirit Unlike Any Other
by Corvian Story Teller
Summary: "The Lady knows not of our existence, though if she did, we would have a rival opposition. We are not of her. We are not of her type, her mold. I, am not of her, and so are you. We defy the Lady, and I'll take what she calls her pure creations, for I am destruction, the inverse of it." -The Heretic.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_There are certain fundamentals the world goes by. All things have their opposites, heat and cold, good and evil, light and dark, life and death. Is a spirit who she is because of the Light? What is a spirit without the Light, or origins of the Dark? Are those who challenge such notions even those they are compared to, or is he something entirely different?_


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

It Rose from the Ground

He awoke in the rain, in front of a grave that looked dug up.

_Here lies,_

_Mitsuru Kano_

_Son of Andrew Kimura Terry Bennet-Kano and Ayame Takiyama Kano._ Was written on the stone slab. He just stood in the rain, unmoving, unspeaking, and in utter confusion. He died and then came back. "No, at MOST, this is the afterlife, or I'm some kind of spirit doomed to haunt this world. Or I could be dreaming in a coma. What the hell am I going to do?! Why is this happening?!"

He screamed in a frenzied panic, keeping his eyes away from that grave. They had buried him in the wood, the same one they went picnicking every summer, but he would never go picnicking again.

* * *

When the Tenguu fire broke out years ago, everyone was in a panic. The cause was unknown. Mitsuru, being his 14-year-old self, trudged towards his home only to find it and the rest of the neighborhood to be ablaze. He had errands to attend to and awaited getting back into his room, but now he ran as fast he could, darting past the families and wreckage. A loud siren blared in the background, signaling a devastating spacialquake was to appear. "Mom? Dad? Where are you!" Dashing towards his home, he passed by a kid with blue hair calling out a girl's name and another with white hair running for her parents. "Oh God, please be safe, please be safe."

A bright light shined in the air. He reached his home only to find it crumbling to bits as the flames ravaged everything in their wake. He bolted into the home. As safe as he could, Mitsuru searched every remaining room, finding no signs of his parents. The smoke and heat engulfed him yet he moved around enough not to get burned.

_They must have escaped. Probably towards an underground shelter._ _Thank God. _He panted to himself in relief. Now he just had to get out as well. Stepping out of his burning home, he started towards the closest shelter. Not looking left or right would be his final and greatest bane. Before the car rammed into him, Mitsuru caught a glimpse of the inside, as time felt like it slowed enough to look. The car was driverless, hurtled into the air with great force. Off in the distance, a featureless humanoid stood, watching, and below, another sprawled onto the ground. Then a loud crash shot out into the world.

He was right though. Mother and Father were safe and sound, waking up in a shelter. Apparently, they were found outside the entrance of the burning building. Their son though never came home. Each day they stared at the door, on some days, for hours. The couple changed after that. Their neighbors noticed that they left the house much less, usually not pass their lawn to get the mail, on some days they didn't show up to work, and the boy's friends mourned as he was deemed missing, then deceased. Then, the couple too, left the city.

* * *

Before Mitsuru woke up, he found himself in an ever-expansive abyss. He was a good person, as close to a good person as he could be when he lived, and this certainly was not Heaven.

"Where, am I? Is anyone else here?" He spun around. Nothing was in sight.

"Ah, you're awake." It sounded much like his voice, but there was no other him in sight. "Who are you?" He launched himself back, as he heard the voice. "You may think of me as a personal helper." Personal helper. What for? The voice sounded much like him. An inner him? "Where are we though?" Mitsuru didn't want to dive headlong in a confusing conversation before he even knew where he was. "You are at home, your new home." The voice blankly said.

Home? "Wait. What kind of home is this? It's just a giant abyss with nothing else to it. Is this Heaven? Are you, God?!"

"God? No, no, no. God is probably somewhere else. You just didn't make I guess, or maybe, God was never there in the first place." God didn't exist? Hm. "So you're either the Devil or something else. Which one?" He asked. "A personal helper, well, more of a silent watcher." Disturbing.

"Am I the only one here? I'm not special in any way. I get straight As sometimes verging on Bs. I can speak two languages fluently. I said a good amount of racial slurs, but it's all jokes!" He tried to defend himself.

"Don't worry," the voice assured, "Whatever misdeeds you did before do not matter now. No, you are not alone, but among the millions here and you, you are truly a special one, aren't you?" It sounded intrigued, very much so. So was this a death realm? "Is this all the afterlife has to offer. I'm here forever?" Forever, never seeing another face. Forced to relive life in memories over and over. "No, you'll see the world again. But you'll be forced into hiding unless a boy who hasn't aged for 3 years or a revenant jumping out in front of the world is nice." The voice suggested, albeit sarcastically. "I'm sorry for not giving you any more options. But if you wish, you can see the world again." A bright light grew below Mitsuru, as he fell through. "Those lucky enough never truly die. Or are they unlucky?"


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

Black Fog

He opened his eyes and was greeted with pure darkness. "Hello?" Mitsuru called out. He heard the Voice. It was startled very much. "Uh-Uh-Um hello...there." The voice stuttered frequently, trying to find words. "Hello again." The Voice paused shortly. "Uh, yeah. Hello again." This was very awkward. "So I came to ask some questions. Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, th-that's great." Mitsuru was getting somewhat concerned. Even though they hadn't talked a lot over the years, he knew for sure that the voice didn't studder...at all. "So now that, I'm like...this. Can you explain to me how much has changed? I know it's been like years, and I still haven't asked." _Hooray! For another puberty class is upon me!_

"No problemoo! So, first, you don't have to use the bathroom. You don't have to eat, but you still can, but don't forget to shower because-" Mitsuru shut the voice up. It was obvious, whoever this was, it wasn't the voice he knew. He blatantly asked, "Okay, who are you?" Mitsuru jumped right to the question. The voice paused for the longest it ever had, then it gave a sigh. "I don't think you'll believe me if I tell you." The voice answered. "Oh, that's nice. 'I don't think you'll believe me.' Come on!" Mitsuru gave an annoyed expression. The voice, frustrated, replied back. "What if I told you...that...I'm from the future."

* * *

_Another day of school_, Shido said to himself as he lifted himself up from his bed. He got up and pulled out his uniform. Walking outside he saw Tohka. She came from the apartment beside their house to greet him with her high pitched and cheerful voice," Hi Shido!" She followed it up with a wave.

"Hello, Tohka," Shido replied, smiling, as he stepped into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, dressed in his school uniform, and went downstairs. Kotori was sitting at the table with the tiny little pink lollipop in her mouth. Shido looked over and said, "No candy before breakfast!" before quickly snatching it away from her mouth. She was known for eating candy, which he tolerated, but breakfast was the most important meal of the day and no sweets would interfere with the most important meal of the day. "Hey, what was that for?!" She whined back. Yoshino sat quietly on the couch listening to a heroic story being told by Yoshinon, her hero. "And so...After I slew...then I climbed..."

As Shido was cooking breakfast, he heard about a strange phenomenon being explained. The phenomenon happened when a spacequake would be detected, only for the area assumed to be blown up, be covered in a thick layer of black, smelly fog. There was no explained correlation. The only explainable cause was that a hole opened up and an unidentifiable gas has leaked out from under the city. This strange phenomenon started happening even before Shido knew about spirits. Before he started sealing spirits, Shido actually thought another country was using chemical warfare, or again, that there was some strange underground gas. People said that being in the fog for more than 10 seconds could be dangerous or even fatal. "Every time we try to investigate, the fog dissipates too quickly, and the spirit always manages to get away. Ratatoskr kept a file for her, but I think we threw it away by now." Kotori spoke up. "Hmm, that is strange, though. Do you think it's a new type of spirit?" Shido asked. "New? I don't think spirits come in different types other than their powers, but so far this one is showing signs unlike any other I know. Just maybe, it could be a 'new spirit'"

"Anyways we have to get to school before the bell rings, so eat up quickly," Shido said, placing the breakfast on the table. Like always, Tohka would be first to eat and first to finish, her praises of the meal making Shido smile. Tohka and Shido waved goodbye and headed for school. As they walked, Shido heard people talking about the news. "What going on with these weird spacequakes?" It was two men walking to work

"Yeah, didn't you hear? Apparently, like ten people who didn't get to a shelter in time all got severe cases of the flu. I heard they're still in the hospital." Tohka turned towards Shido, "Shido, do you think the new spirit will be friendly?"

"I hope so, but right now we have to get to school." Just then the spacequake alarm sounded, and from sprouting up behind the buildings, a think, rancid fog sprouted from the ground. "Tohka get to the school. I don't want you to get involved with the AST!"

"But Shido wha-" Tohka was cut off. "I'll be fine, trust me," Shido, grabbed her hand, looking into eyes. "Okay, I trust you," And then he ran off.

* * *

Mitsuru still hadn't gotten the landing down, crawling out of the ground down, but at least he didn't have to lose a shoe frantically trying to escape. The attention he attracted worried him, especially when he was hunted down by what looked like high school girls in provocative suits that let them fly with laser swords. He still couldn't forget that conversation he had with that voice, but he paid no mind to it. He liked to call them the STD(AST). It was probably for that one time he got seven people sick with the flu. Mitsuru found himself at the center of an intersection covered in a black fog. Like always he was alone, except the AST showed up and Mitsuru had lost his glasses. _Amazing start. Start praying motherfucker. _He was quite fast, but his eyesight was 20/69 to the 69th power, not literally, but he would run into something if Mtisur tried to scram. "Target cited. Today, she knocked on the wrong door, for the last time. All units spread and attack at her at all angles!" A woman with long black hair ordered her team.

They charged at her, until a somewhat high-pitch voice spoke, "Uhhhhhhh could you refrain from absolutely obliterating me...again. I know you hate me and everything and I kind of got seven, NOT TEN, people sick, but I lost my glasses and uhh I can't quite see without them! I know, kind of pathetic for someone that is supposed to caused collateral damage, well maybe hundreds of dollars worth of medical bill is really bad, yeah. You know what?! Let's just not kill me, and act...formal, please." For a spirit, she did have some sense of humor to her and she didn't want to put up a fight at all. Her voice sounded oddly like that of a teenage male's, though. There's no way ti could have been. Of course, everyone but a certain girl stopped: Origami Tobiichi. She dashed towards the spirit without hesitation drawing back her blade, but on closer inspection, she could see that surprisingly the spirit was a male and that he was wearing a school uniform, specifically, a uniform worn by students at Raizen High, a fully buttoned-up version of the male school uniform. All this time, the AST couldn't ever get to him in time before he retreated. "You're...a boy." Origami said in a revelation. _Okay? Why is that important? _Mitsuru thought to himself.

"Who are you?" She yelled towards the spirit. "My name is Mitsuru Kano, and I'm supposed to get to uhh the local high school in about 10 minutes. Could you help me find my glasses? I'm not a maniac, just help me, please." For sure Origami would use this chance to kill him. Unlike how any of her fellow AST members or anyone in the world would expect her to react to this, Origami flew down and told him, "Your glasses are right in front of you." She pressed her finger on the lenses, almost breaking them. He felt around and grabbed his glasses. "Right below me, fucking hell. Thank you very much for helping me and not killing me. Oh also do you know how to get to uhh... " He took out a notebook and asked, "Do you know how to get to Raizen High School?" He flipped the notebook around and showed her the words, waiting for an answer. "Why would you need to know?" Raizen High School was known for school many spirits in disguise, most of them because of Shido. What did this spirt want with him?

"I think the school uniform answers your question." In another surprising turn of event Origami actually pointed towards the school. "It's over there." Off in the distance, the school stood. "Oh. Thank you very much. I'll be heading off now. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, uh here take this." He handed Tobiichi a 1000 yen banknote. "Get yourself a bento box, or something." And with that, he ran off, but not before taking a glimpse of a young man in a school uniform with blue hair. Origami looked at the ground  
"Why. Why did I hesitate? Why did I help him?" She clenched her fist. "I will kill him next time, but, there are many things off with him."


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

A Surprise

"Why do I have to go to uhh Rai-zen Highschool?" He looked at the page, still trying to pronounce the school's name.

"There are other people there. They will help you." The voice was the panicked one, and Mitsuru held a photo of a group of classmates in his friend.

"Help me? With what?"

"You wanna stay here forever? I know you can just wander around forever, but trust me, being around them will be a blessing." The voice sounded like a pleading man's voice. "So I can't stay here?"

"Hell no!" The voice yelled. "Trust me, anyone who says that is a scumbag. Don't believe them." For a 'person' that stuttered a lot and sounded like he had one hell of a time just trying to converse, he quickly lost it and this voice was raised to a yell. "Okay okay! Jeez, but...how did you get this?" The disembodied voice also took weird pictures of people.

He got no answer.

* * *

Shido needed to reach the spirit fast before the AST could arrive. As he ran, he saw the soldiers fly in a triangle formation.

"Shido the AST is closing in on him hurry!" Kotori yelled through the speaker in his ear. In the distance, he could see a black fog settle over the intersection. Even from there, the wretched, acrid smell enveloped him, and his lung started to burn. When he arrived, the fog had dissipated and what he saw as a teen maybe 14 or 15 bent over feeling the ground "A male spirit?!" Shido and Kotori said surprised in unison. Above him was the AST ready to attack. Shido tried to run and help him. "Don't hu-" Before he could finish the spirit yelled something. "Uhhhhhhh could you refrain from absolutely obliterating me...again. I know you hate me and everything and I kind of got seven, NOT TEN, people sick, but I lost my glasses and I can't quite see without them! I know, kind of pathetic for someone that is supposed to caused collateral damage, well maybe hundreds of dollars worth of medical bill is really bad, yeah. You know what?! Let's just not kill me, and act...formal." Everyone stopped even Origami Tobiichi "Who are you?" she yelled towards the spirit. "My name is Mitsuru Kano and I'm supposed to get to uhh the local high school in about 10 minutes. Could you help me find my glasses? I'm not a maniac, just help me, please." Shido thought surely Origami would take this chance to kill him, but she flew down and helped him find his glasses. She pointed towards the school and the spirit, a.k.a Mitsuru ran off, but not before looking him.

"What are you waiting for? Go after him! We can't just leave someone like this!" Kotori asked, "I wonder why he's going to the school." Shido looked at the spirit again and realized he was wearing his school's uniform. "Shido! Why are you here?" Origami turned to find Shido standing there, he ran her way to him. "Do you know him too?" Origami asked, knowing his history with other spirits. "No, I heard Ms. Okamine talked about a new student coming. Reine said the enrollment process was awkward. Anyways, I have to go." He quickly ran off.

"Shido! Wait." Origami extended her hand out, but it was too late.

* * *

Tohka walked back towards the classroom. She knew that Shido should be safe, but a nagging feeling grew over her. She sat down at her desk and stared at Shido's desk. "Good morning class, is everyone here today? I know there was an emergency alert, but thank goodness it was quickly called off." Tamae Okamine, the class teacher, said as she walked in. "Where's Shido and Origami?" Ms. Okamine asked, her eyes looking over each desk."

"Shido and Origami are probably coming!" Tohka blurted out, even though, deep down she didn't think he was, her hopes still stood tall. "I hope they're safe. We have a new student coming today and we don't want two students missing on _his_ first day."

"Really?!" Everyone stared at Tamae. They hoped somehow Shido wouldn't make this new student gay for him. He was already infamous in the classroom. "Yes, and he's supposed to be right now." As soon as she finished speaking the door slid open, a young boy walked in, clearly out of breath. "Sorry, some guy tried to run over me. Nearly died, but I'm good. Do I introduce myself?" He pulled out a water bottle, chugging water down like there was no tomorrow.

"Mhm," Tamae nodded.

"Hello, my name is-"Before he could finish, Shido and Origami loudly entered the classroom. "Perfect and absolutely disgusting timing-you! Frick!." Mitsuru yelled, pointing a finger at Origami. "Again? Did you guys meet before?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, just saw them running around this morning. Uhhhh, she talked crap about me." He looked at Origami and Shido, nodding his head. He mouthed, _Play along!_. "Well, that's not nice. I hope you can get along soon." Both students took their seats. So this was the new spirit. "Hello. My name is Mitsuru Kano. I'm 14. I skipped a couple of grades, I know, but still, I hope we can get along." This obviously triggered some conversation especially Ai Yamabuki and her little group.

"That's the new student?"Ai said.

"He's so young," Mai replied.

"That's so lame." Mii ended. Mitsuru shot them a questioning glanced. "And right off the bat, it is all going downhill. I wish I stayed dead." His face slowly turned into an expression of disappointment, whispering the last part. "You can take the seat diagonal from Mr. Itsuka, Mitsuru. I'm sorry this is how everyone acts." Ms. Okamine chuckled. He nodded, took his things, and sat down. The class started like any normal day. Everyone somewhat forgot about him, except for some gossip, but it all seemed fine, then when lunch rolled around. Immediately Shido, Origami, and Tohka stomped their hands on Mitsuru's desk.

"Really? And now I'm being ganged up on." Mitsuru cowered while chowing down on his calamari. "On the school. After school." All three said in unison. "Suuuuuuure-wait." He looked intently at the purple-haired girl. "Sure." Kano's eyes rose up to the trio, his voice turned from discomfort to eagerness. "Your food's running cold though. Eat up and don't cage me in your demands, please. It's scaring me." They walked away, but not before shooting some glances. "I don't know what, but something is up with him," Tohka said. "Yeah, maybe the fact it's a he!" Shido exclaimed in a whisper, "I can sense spirit energy coming from him and unlike Kurumi Tokisaki, he hasn't mentioned once being a spirit." Origami said, giving the most observational observation. "Well yeah. It's like powerful pulses are coming out of him every time I'm near him."

"You felt it too?!" Shido chimed in. "Every time I'm near him it's like something is pushing me away. I've never felt like this." After lunch, the class resumed normally.

* * *

"Okay, this is perfect!" Mitsuru jumped with excitement. "Shido, you have to be careful with what you say, The way he is acting, it might be a trick, like with _her_." Kotori's said through the speaker in Shido's ear. "We need to ask you some questions," Tohka replied to him. "I do too." He looked at her and Shido, he looked joyful when he pointed his finger at them.

"Why did you come here?" Shido asked the spirit. Mitsuru paused for a moment before answering, "What do you mean?"

"You must have a reason to be here, right, _spirit_?" Tohka questioned him. Maybe he was here to blend in.

He gave a deep sigh, "So, I actually came here to find you guys. I might be making the biggest mistake of my life telling you this. I'm going with my gut and letting this out, but a disembodied voice apparently knows you. He told me to find you guys because you'd be helpful." The awkward silence that followed, oh how deafening it was to him. _They think I'm crazy. Why can't so anything right?!_

"Wow, isn't he open?" Kotori commented. "Wait, a disembodied voice told you to attend this school to find people?" Shido asked. "Yep, he gave me a picture. I know I he gave me one." He dug his hand into the sachel and flippled through the school papers. He handed the pictures to Shido. It was a photo of Shido, Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, some random twins he had never seen before, a girl with indigo hair, a young girl with green hair, and Origami. "Can you explain to me how you got this? Tohka, do you remember taking this photo?" Shido was very confused. Tohka shook her head left to right. "It gave that to me. Told me to find you. It said you could help me. I think the voice knew you personally because I have no clue how he has this." The situation was slowly getting out of hand. Shido definitely hadn't met any disembodied voice before.

Normally in times like these, the Fraxinus would show a set of questions for Shido to ask, but in this situation, there seemed to be no valid questions. Mitsuru looked at Tohka and asked, "May I ask you a question?"

"This is good," Kotori said. "Tell him to go ahead." Shido listened and whispered to Tohka. She told him, "Go ahead."

"So you saw me right? And from this strange feeling I'm getting coming from you, you're also like me, right?" He pointed at Tohka, anticipating her response.

"A spirit? Yes, I am." Tohka proudly proclaimed, though a little too loud. "Spirit? What is that?" Mitsuru cocked his head sideways in confusion. He then came to the sudden realization. _Of course! I'm a spirit because I'm dead, dumbass-how do they know?! _Tohka made awkward hand motions as she tried to formulate a clear and simple explanation. "Well, spirits are-

But before Tohka could finish her sentence, a bullet sped through the air, blowing a massive hole in the boy's left shoulder, and then into the wall.


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Conversing

Shido and Tohka ran over to Mitsuru. "Does it hurt?!" Tohka asked, basically begging for sarcasm. "Nah, mate. It only feels like a bullet in my shoulder which isn't even there anymore-IT FUCKING HURTS OKAY?!" He screamed, writhing on the floor. "This was a dumb mistake! I'm done for." Shido's tried everything he could be there was nothing to do. A massive chunk of his shoulder was blown away and none of them had any healing powers to speak of. Tohka took off her blazer in a panic to block the wound, but as she tried covered the wound, something repelled it. Tohka flinched and backed off. First, appeared a newly forming skeleton, then the nerves and muscles, and finally the skin. The two couldn't stop staring. "He has regenerative powers," Kotori noted.

What turned from screaming, was now simply heavy breathing under gritted teeth. Mitsuru stared at the sun for a moment, then he felt the pain vanish like a snap. He quickly lurched himself up and jumped back. "Stay the hell back." He lowered his hand to the floor, and in his hand, formed a weapon, a long glaive that he clenched with two hands. "It was Origami, wasn't it?! Do something, Shido! He lost all trust in you, but you may be able to get it back!"

"No! We brought you here so we could talk!" Shido studdered to find the words. "Really? it stinks more than a cow-filled farm because of all that bologna!" For a moment it was just an uneasy standoff. Mitsuru, seeing that no other moves had been made, slowly calmed. "So let me guess. It was that white-haired girl. Who is she?" Tohka jumped between the two to stop them. "Please, just put down the weapon. I've felt this way as well when I first appeared in this world. I thought everyone was out to kill me." Tohka explained. Mitsuru complied, but throughout their conversation, he always kept a hand ready. "Who is she?"

Mitsuru asked Shido in a more demanding tone, "Her name's Origami Tobiichi. She hates spirits. She told me when she was young her parents had died because of them." The boy shook his head slowly up and down. "If that's the case, then why not shoot her?" He pointed at Tohka. _Life always has to be unfair to me._

"Well, she tried to me multiple times, but it always ended in both of us backing off. When Shido is around, we don't get along either." Tohka mumbled. "So, then what are you here to do? If she hates these spirits, and you don't and you are friends her...how does that work?"

"You actually came to us for help. Normally, other spirits don't do that." Shido chuckled. "I'm Shido Itsuka, I help spirits. The people you met this morning-"

"Yeah, I know. AST or something, I really never knew what that meant, and I don't really care. Go on." Shido continued. "There's a lot to get into and I don't think this is a good place to say all of this." Origami shot another bullet, which this time, Mitsuru blocked, casually leaning on his side behind a giant shield. _Jesus why do you let this happen?!_ "No, no, no. I get you. So, since you seem like a guy who can talk his way out of anything, how do we deal with this?" Mitsuru pointed towards the lookout on the cliffs beside the school. "Just talk to her. I know she doesn't like you, but if you show that you aren't so bad, she might listen." Mitsuru gave one big laugh.

"Yeahhhh, that's so going to work. You know what, if it does, 2,000." Mitsuru pulled out a banknote. Tohka saw it as food. He turned to tell Shido. "You know, I wasn't the best fighter, really I couldn't fight at all, and I still haven't fought anyone with this." Shido thought that he would kill her. "No, you can't-"

"That's not what I mean, at all! It's just a comment. I'll defend myself, but I'm not going to kill her." Mitsuru started to move towards the door cautiously with the shield up. "I have enough morality to not casually kill people." He turned until only his hand was left, and he did a strange gesture with his middle finger up. "See you later." Tohka and Shido were addled by that sign.

* * *

"You said I was special? Like how?" Mitsuru asked. The dull and polite voice was talking this time. "What do you mean?"

"What special powers do I have?" He replied. "Powers? Oh, of course. I, myself, would call them special gifts. But if you want I can show you one."

"That would be very helpful. Did I ever tell you that you kind of act like an...older brother." Mitsuru hesitated before saying the rest of the sentence. He never had a sibling himself, and it would get a little lonely in the house. "No. You haven't." The voice sounded pleased with that statement. "Well, you do. When are we starting?" Mitsuru was getting excited. "Now." He replied.

"Now?! Okay then." Mitsuru quickly sprung up to his feet. "The most important step is to summon your 'Demon-King' as I've heard some call it, though I'm simply borrowing that term for convenience. Each one is special, yours...yours is very unique, try to summon it." The voice fell silent to let the boy focus.

"Okay?" He looked at his hands. "Give me a hint on how to do that." He looked to hand then back up around him. "Focus on your mind. What does it look like? What can it do? What is it to _you_?" He closed his eyes and focused. He couldn't choose a single weapon. It would be simplistic, though, resembling weapons from different art pieces or videogames. 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 sec-. He felt a weight on his hand. It was a scythe. No, a glaive, no a great ax. All of them had a similar style to them, with rust and cracks. Some having moss covering them, giving the weapon an old and worn look and feel, yet durable. He liked the style of the blade, not over fancy, but very simplistic with its own little quirk. "Hmm, I see. You seem to have a diverse preference. Then let your weapon have many forms. What will you name it, though?"

"Name it?" He had finally got it but didn't think of naming it. Must have been a theme for others. "Yes, what is your weapon's name."

He thought of a cool name. No, that'd cringy. Something the went with him. Hmm. 'Demon-King'. A Demon. Simple enough, but which one.

"Bel." Bel? Mitsuru looked around. What name started with 'Bel'? A ring of whispers formed around him.

"Belg."

"Pheg."

"Belpheg."

"Belphegor." His weapon would be called Belphegor, as slothful as that could be. "Good, now you have all the time in this world to practice as you please." Mitsuru bit his tongue.

"Now what would I do if I was given a weapon?" The voice fell silent, leaving him all the time in the world.

* * *

Mitsuru turned the corner and spotted Origami. He prepared himself. She was putting parts of the gun back into the case. "Yeah, on second thought-" Origami quickly turned around, pulling out her laser sword and swung at Mitsuru. "Not good, at all-JESUS, that's hot!" He jumped back. "Why are you here?! You've made a big mistake coming to this world." Mitsuru was saddened by that statement. "I just want to go on about my days. Then you guys have to come around and why is it just girls?" He gave looked at her suspiciously.

"You are still a spirit, and they must die no matter what! That's final!" She swung he sword lodging it into his shoulder.

Mitsuru gritted his teeth as the pain quickly dissipated. He slowly pulled the weapon from the ground. "I promised I wouldn't kill you, or really even hurt you, but I'm not letting myself be a meat bag." Pulling out his weapon, taking the form of a hammer, he dislodged the blade, swinging his weapon to force Origami back. Origami swung at Mitsuru again only for her attack to be deflected and for him to retaliate with a swing of his giant hammer handle jabbing her in the gut. "Thanks for that, Voice. Do you surrender?" Mitsuru slowly dropped the blade. Movement with heavy weapons would need more practice.

"Never!" Origami quickly got up ready to slice away again, but Mitsuru grabbed the blade, his knees shaking, but he resisted and yanked it out of the girl's hand, dissipating the blade, and only leaving the handle. "That really hurt, but it was cool as hell." He said trying to not wince, but his knees shook. "But in all seriousness, why are you so persistent?" He bent down staring at Origami. Just them from behind them Shido and Tohka appeared. "Guys stop fighting!" Shido panicked looking at the scene. "It's nothing. She hit me first." Mitsuru gave a light-hearted smile. "You must have had a hard time haven't you, to end up like this?" He gave a sympathetic face. Origami quickly backed away from him. She rested against the fence. Beyond her was a setting sun. "You seem tired. Are you working too hard? Take a rest." Mitsuru looked at his hand. The cut seemed to slowly bind together like it was stitching itself. "I think I better get home," Mitsuru said, still looking at his palm. He truly didn't have a home though.

"Home? Where?" Shido asked "I really don't know. Not in that sense but like, I don't know where my 'home' exists. But, now that I'm thinking about it, I don't know if I can stay there." He would have to be a nomad for the rest of time if he could reside there.

"When you're home, does it feel like you're always asleep, like you're dreaming, floating in the middle of nowhere?" Tohka asked "No, well not the sleeping part, it is an empty void though. Remember the disembodied voice I talk to?"

"Uhhhhhhhh, yeah." Tohka gave a nod of her head. "Yeah, that's how I met him. He speaks to me sometimes. Apparently, it's a place where the dead go." He fell silent after he said that, thinking that information was enough to deduce. "Mitsuru? Is something wrong?" Tohka asked worriedly. _Thank...God. Thank God. _"I told him that he was kind of an older brother." He chuckled. "I would say he liked that compliment a lot. Must be lonely for him there."

"It's starting to get late. I think I should get going." Shido stopped him before he started leaving. "You said that the voice to you to find us for help. Help with what?"

"There are actually two voices. When I asked him about that place, he got pretty pissed. I don't know though."

"Well, you can stay with us."

Mitsuru quickly turned around staring at him.

Kotori spoke up again, "Shido, what is wrong with you?"

"If he comes with us, we can ask him more questions." He whispered, loudly, into the speaker. "What about questions?" Mitsuru narrowed his eyes. "Uhhhh nothing." Tohka lied to cover for Shido. Mitsuru clearly didn't get fooled. "But he still doesn't know us, you're getting too ahead of yourself!" Yes, Shido was supposed to take care of the spirits, after they fell for him. "But did you hear him? It probably isn't good for him to stay there, and isn't going to fall for in a lifetime!"

"Whoever you're talking to Shido, I kind of want to join in. It's quite obvious you're trying to convince someone that asking me to live with you is a good idea." Mitsuru smiled while shaking his head. "Now he knows! Shido you're so stupid!" Shido ignored Kotori. "So uh, will you come with us?" Shido asked, with a wry smile, anxious.

"Uhhh, let me think this over. Voice tells me to find you for help." He held up a finger. "Voice tells me I can't live in an empty abyss forever." Two fingers. "You know others with the same condition as me or have it yourself." Three fingers. "You are asking me to live with you. It sounds kind of convincing I'm not going to lie. I guess I have no choice but to accept." Mitsuru shrugged. _I'm gonna get killed one day being this lax._ "Is there an extra room for me alone? A small one is fine. I don't have much furniture to bring in." Mitsuru seemed on board with the idea.

"Wait doesn't that mean he living with us?" Tohka asked. "I think so. Yeah, I am." This got Tohka jumping with joy. "Now normally she'd be jealous, but I guess this is an exception." Kotori watched from the Fraxinus. "Which way is it?"

* * *

"This is your house? It looks quite nice. It big, modern, and looks clean. It reminds me of the old times. Yeah, old times. When I didn't have weird powers." He seemed to look through the house and into space and sounding like an old man, remembering the good day. He had taken a stroll minutes before. They had lived in the same neighborhood, but his house was the outermost one, and it had already been taken in. He decided not to tell him. "Wait, so you were a human once?" Shido was surprised.

"I still am, aren't I?" _What are you, retarded?_ "Uh, have you heard of a spirit before?" Shido asked, scratching his head. "Mhm. Ghost of past lives, scientifically unexplainable beings with supernatural powers." Mitsuru slowly stopped. "Oh my God." Mitsuru slapped his hands to his cheeks. "So you don't know?" Shido asked. "Well, I thought I had these powers gifted to me not me being something entirely inhuman-WOW. This might explain a lot of questions I never had answers for." He wide-eyed and did an explosion gesture, KaBOOM. "Well, you can think of me as a person who helps them." Shido smiled. "Help them? How? By asking them to live with you?" He chuckled a little. "Nah I'm just kidding." Mitsuru seemed like the person to tease a lot. "Actually, you aren't really wrong." Shido looked anxious. "Wait, so you do ask spirits to live with you? Why?" Mitsuru asked, curiously. "Remember the AST? My sister and I work together with others to help protect them from them give them shelter."

"So your house is like a bunker or homeless shelter? That's cool." Kind of like a charity. It was one of his dreams until he somehow forgot all about it one day. "Yeah. Sure." Shido never thought about it that way, but Mitsuru's interpretations warmed Shido's heart.

"Let me guess, the ones in the picture are inside right now?" He looked through it again. "Yeah, well not all of them, it's almost dinnertime so I should get cooking. Come on in." Shido opened the door and walked into the house. "That's nice to hear." The two walked inside, as Tohka had already gone in to eat. Immediately Yoshino came to greet them. "Hello, Shi-

"Who's he?" Yoshinon interrupted. "Your new roommate, yeah," Mitsuru replied with a giant grin, before quickly getting up to Shido's ear. "Why is she so young?" He whispered into Shido's ear. "What do you mean?" Shido asked.

"If what you said is true, you found her wandering on the streets. Did something to get her trust. Then asked her to come home with you." She seemed surprisingly young, toddler young. "She looks like a fricking baby."

"Well this is best we can do she would have to survive alone if I didn't help." Shido tried to defend himself. He was sort of use to this. "What are you talking about?" Yoshino said shyly. Mitsuru inhaled and exhaled overly. "Please don't," Shido begged, but it was too late. "Uhhh...your age." Mitsuru grinned trying to hold back his bursting laughter. Yoshino thought about it for a while. "My age...My age" Yoshino's face turned bright red. "Uhh, It uh, It was just a little kiss okay!" She ran off, clearly embarrassed.

"'It was just a little kiss'-WOW!" He couldn't hold it back, laughing hysterically. "Age matters dude, age matters." Shido was red hot as well. "That's a joke too. Anything to help out is respectable to me."

"Shido!" Tohka ran up to him and hugged him. "He just saw you like 10 minutes ago, what's that about?" Shido replied, with a chuckle, "It's just a welcome." He returned a pat on Tohka's head. "Oh, okay." Mitsuru took off his shoes and explored the house. Mitsuru walked past two adjacent bedrooms. One was covered with pinks and reds, while another was plain. It wouldn't be right to intrude into their bedrooms. Mitsuru turned around. "What are you doing, snooping around up here." He turned to see a red-haired girl crossing her arms in front of him. Kotori Itsuka had black ribbons on, symbolizing her sadistic and 'commander-like' personality. Surprisingly, even though she was around his age, she was much shorter than him, almost by a foot. "Well, I was looking around and uhh, I was turning around to walk back downstairs." It felt uncomfortable to be this tall for the first time. "Come downstairs with me, we'll talk after we all eat." Kotori went back downstairs, and as she told him, Mitsuru went down with her.

* * *

After dinner was done, Kotori asked Shido to have a talk, while Mitsuru watched the TV with Yoshino. They struggled over the remote in a heated argument about drama shows and documentaries. "Shido, there's something really off with him," Kotori said, taking her lollipop out of her mouth and pointing it at Mitsuru. "Tell me something I don't know," Shido replied. Just then, the door cracked open and Reine Murasame, Ratatoskr's Analyst appeared. "Well, not that. You know that we collect data on the spirits you seal right? Well from the data so far, we've concluded that he is already the 2nd most powerful spirit out only behind Kurumi, easily surpassing Tohka and we don't even know 1/10 of his power! You wanna how we collected that data?! It just emanates from his body 24/7!" Kotori was starting to raise her voice a little too loud. "Hello, Ms. Murasame." Shido and Yoshino greeted her as she walked in, ignoring the screaming redhead. "Hello." Mitsuru waved at her. "Can I join in with that conversation?"

"You may join in." Ms. Murasame sat at the table, instinctively picking up sugar cubes left and right from the table, the put in her cup of coffee. Mitsuru came over and sat there too. "We would like to ask you a couple of questions. Is that okay?" Reine asked. "Sure, but I don't like extremely long conversations."

"What do you know so far about Spirits?" Was the first question.

"I am classified as a one. From what I can tell, they are first sighted to be cloth in bizarre clothes, and have weapons unique to them." He got that information from the voice. "That a good start," Kotori said. "The bizarre, clothing you refer to are called astral dresses. Either you don't have that power, or you haven't learned to harness it yet, and the weapons are called angels."

"Angels?" The Voice referred to his weapon as 'Demon King'. Probably synonyms of each other. "Yeah? What about it?" Kotori asked. "If my weapon is an angel, maybe naming it Belphegor wasn't the best choice." Everyone went silent, except for Shido. "What's wrong with that?" Shido asked, if his angel was named after a demon, it must have meant a bad thing. Kotori and Reini only shared glances.

"That's nice. I guess I'm even more of an outcast." Mitsuru shrugged. "I wouldn't say that, you're fine," Shido tried reassuring him. "Well, I shouldn't say outcast. It's like a special feeling, like being an honor student." Mitsuru explained.

"Second question. Please answer honestly. Is this correct?" Reine paused and took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "The first signs of a spirit, which was most likely you, was spotted three years ago, right outside the mountains of Tenguu City. Before you emerged, we examined the area frequently as it gave off pulses of Spirit energy."

"You know about that?" Mitsuru slowly said. An obvious yes. "Yes, and from data at that time to now. The energy you're emitting could be 10 times stronger than before." Mitsuru was going to say something before Kotori spoke. "There's something we forgot to mention. Three years ago, a rumor spread that an interracial couple disappeared after their son had died in the fire two years before that." Mitsuru inhaled, before slowly nodding his head up and down. "Yeah, that's right." He said slowly. "Can you tell us what you did there?"

Mitsuru slowly breathed before explaining. "Five years ago my got involved in a car accident during a fire." _A fire five years ago._ The three of them thought. They knew all too well about that. "I got hit by the car and went unconscious. I must have been bleeding the whole time because I had died. The Voice I kept talking about told me that my mom and dad had me buried in a forest where we camped over the summer. Three years ago, I dug myself out of that grave. Maybe that's what you're talking about." Everyone that heard fell into a solemn and shocked mood. Mitsuru stared at everyone. Kotori covered her mouth in shock, partly out of surprise, sadness, and grief. Reine was quick to write this all down for the report, and Shido, being very sympathetic and empathetic, was saddened by the story. "I'm sorry that that happened to you."

"It's okay. Well I mean, it not like it doesn't mean anything to me, but I'd be willing to accept this. I have to get used to life to live it." Ironic is it not. Mitsuru lightened up the mood. "One more thing we have to clear up before we get to bed." It was 10:27 P.M. Kotori was reluctant to ask. "How are we going to seal you?" Again the room fell silent, but for a totally different reason. "Isn't it like any other time. We just-oh wait." Shido paused very abruptly, his face turning bright pink. "'Oh wait' what?" Mitsuru looked at everyone for an answer. He didn't understand why everyone grew silent. Yoshino was starting to peek over the couch. Kotori explained. "You might not like it, but Shido has the power to seal the spirits, or lock up the spirit's powers within him."

"Okay? What's the problem though?" Mitsuru asked. Why was he the special one? "To do that, he has to kiss the spirit. Normally that isn't a problem, because the spirit's so far were all females, but you're a male, and that's kind of...well you know." Kotori's voice leaked with awkwardness somewhat as she repeatedly moved her fingers together and away. "Wait a minute." He slowly looked at Shido, who was embarrassed. "I'm gonna take a big pass on that, surely there's another way."

"Also when a spirit is kissed, her astral dress which they usually have on disappears, leaving them naked," Kotori said. She had a big grin on her face. "Why would you say that!" Shido tried to lurch over the table to grab her. "No, see, I have no problems with gay people, I think they're fine people, but I'm sure that I'm heterosexual from what I can remember. You can't force me to do this." _Why can't I just stay dead?!_

"Can we get back on the problem at hand. Why did you focus on that instead of..." He was getting a weird stare from Mitsuru as well. "Well, there are other options, right?" Mitsuru asked. "Well, it's not that simple. If you... you know, then you'll basically be human again, but if you don't, the AST will basically always be on you, unless you can somehow suppress all Spirits energy." Mitsuru tried just that. Whatever it took. He rubbed hands together before he put his two index fingers on his forehead. "HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." He hummed loudly as everything began to rumble. All of a sudden, everyone heard a tiny pop in the drawer holding the utensils. Kotori felt in sensation like the air around her was being sucked in. Shido ad Kotori rushed over and opened to the drawer. A metal fork somehow split in half. Just then, Tohka rushed into the house. "Did something happen?!"

"Did you feel it too?" Kotori asked. Reine stood up and walked outside. "It's like everything around me moved towards Mitsuru." Reine came back a couple of minutes later. "I have confirmed. Yes, Mitsuru has somehow suppressed his Spirit energy."

Everything turned to look at him. "Either, you're smart for thinking of that, I'm Big Brain, or I'm the luckiest man 'alive'. Thank the Lord!"


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

Misunderstanding

He found himself back in the vast abyss.

"Are you there, Voice?" Mitsuru called out. "I want to tell you something," Voice answered back. "What is it?"

Mitsuru was eager to find out, "Well, you won't hear from the Voice anymore." It was the one from the future. "Nor from me."

"Wait, what?! What happened."

"You won't be here much anyway, but I don't want to leave like this, so here." A camera. "What's this about?" He turned it around inspecting the camera. "You'll understand. Good luck out there."

* * *

Origami stood in front of her superiors, awaiting her punishment. " Seargent First Class Tobiichi Origami. For your rash, and life-threatening actions, you shall be subject to disciplinary action." The man said. Origami simply hung her head low. "But sir! That's too-" Ryouko was cut off as the door opened. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" A man with white hair walked in, and women with blonde hair and sunglasses followed. "Mr. Westcott?!" The room was filled with murmurs.

* * *

Shido woke up to a loud explosion. He quickly dashed to the balcony. Rushing outside and up the apartment, Shido busted through the door to see what had happened. He saw Tohka tearing up on the ground, holding up a tiny notebook of notes for his test. "Tohka!" From what he could see nothing had happened. Tohka turned around. "I'm so-sorry Shido. I spilled my drink o-on the notes you gave me."

"What?" Tohka continued. "I thought you would stop liking me if you found out." She started to weep, causing the room to rumble with waves of magenta. "It's fine!" Shido calmed Tohka down. "That's not going to make me stop loving you okay?!" She stopped and looked up at him. "Re-Really?"

"Yeah, rea-" Shido didn't get to finish as a chilly blast covered the living room. He looked behind him as the walls were covered in ice. He rushed down the hallway to help Yoshino out, but when he got to the bathroom, Mitsuru was reaching into the ice-cold water in the tub trying to pull something out. When he did, he flung Yoshinon out, which landed gracefully on Yoshino's hand, stopping Yoshino from crying. "Thanks for helping me out there, Mitsuruuu."

Yoshinon's idiolect stretched out his name. "Thank you Mitsuru, we are grateful." Yoshino followed up. "Yeah, yeah. No problem." As he walked away he murmured, "I can't even feel my arm now." More explosions follow "Come on. It's only been 3 days of living here and I'm now having to deal with this." Mitsuru brushed his teeth while trying to keep himself warm. The rest of the morning resumed as normal. Breakfast came along. "Are you guys ready for the school trip?" Shido asked. "What school trip?" Yoshinon asked. Mitsuru lit up after hearing about it. "They said it was someplace tropical, so I prepared and got sunblock, sunglasses, a camera-" He rambled on and on.

"How'd you get a camera?" Shido asked. "Got it yesterday. When...I...found myself back in the black abyss place. I talked to...The voice there and it said I wouldn't be hearing from him...anymore and gave me this as a gift. He didn't tell me why, and I'm kind of bummed out. He is right...though, I'm not going back there anymore." Mitsuru paused multiple times to chew his food. "What does he mean by him being gone?"

"I really don't know, he just said that I won't hear from the Voice again. I wouldn't hear from him as well. Anyways, the food's running cold." He pointed at almost everyone's full dishes. Shido heard the sound of a notification and checked his phone. He had gotten a message from Origami. Before Shido left, he made an excuse to go to the supermarket. "I have to get some groceries. I'll be back later. You guys want anything?"

"Oyakodon," Yoshino replied. Yoshinon nodded her head in agreement as well. "Can I get raw salmon, I think I could make something good with that." Mitsuru didn't look up as he ate. "You can cook?" Shido asked. "Of course I can cook. Never a bad talent to learn early on." He took a sip of water. "Okay then." Shido put on his shoes and jacket before heading out the door.

"Thanks." Mitsuru waved goodbye. Yoshinon looked up at Yoshino. "Yoshino it's almost time. The show's about the start." Yoshino got up, put her dishes in the sink, then grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. There was a weather forecast first. Two hurricanes were approaching Arubi Island before abruptly vanishing before landfall. The forecast was quickly changed to a scene of a couple before his statement was finished. "Let me guess, you guys are into soap operas?"

"Mhm." Yoshino paid close attention to the screen. "That doesn't seem right, but okay." The scene showed a couple arguing with each other, most likely due to a divorce. The man was packing up to leave, while the women pleaded for him to stay. "Isn't this the saddest thing ever." He followed along as he ate. Tohka had already finished, so he decided to clean both dishes up. When breakfast was finished, Tohka took out the vacuum and headed upstairs.

"What are you doing?" He asked, also finished with breakfast. "As thanks for the breakfast, I'm cleaning Shido's room." She gave a big grin. Mitsuru decided to help out as well. "Well, I guess I should be doing something, maybe cleaning the dishes." He stood up from the table.

Tohka walked up to Shido's room and opened the door. When she opened it, she heard a _clang_ as she must have knocked something over while opening the door. Looking down it was a suitcase, full of clothes, toothbrushes, living essentials, _like the suitcase the man used to pack things to leave his wife_. Upon making this correlation, something triggered within Tohka, and she started to fill up with terrible thoughts of Shido leaving her as well. She slowly backed out of the room, a shocked and horrified expression on her face.

"Where's Shido?" Kotori asked, aboard the Fraxinus, observing through one of the many cameras. Kyoji Kawagoe spoke, "We don't have his location. He said he was heading for the supermarket. It must be a jamming signal, maybe the A.S.T?" They tried to look for him on the map, but his signal was cut off. "I told him to be more careful! What about Mitsuru? He could calm her down."

She changed the screen to show the living room. "He is the house cleaning the dishes." Tohka headed downstairs. She glanced over the TV. Maybe it wouldn't be a sad ending, but of course not. This time it showed the man leaving, giving a goodbye to the former wife. This made Tohka tear up and caused her heart to ache. Then she quickly ran out of the door. "Hey, where are you going! Don't just leave like that!" But Tohka did not listen. Mitsuru dropped the plates into the sink started to chase after her.

* * *

Shido walked outside. Looking from side to side, he crossed the street. He walked past the utility pole, and from the corner of his eye saw something shift behind it. Shido turned to an obvious Origami Tobiichi hiding behind the pole. "What are you doing, Origami?" She leaned her head out and replied simply, "You found me." Some passers stared at them as they walked by. "Well, you _told_ me to." Shido scratched his head. "Anyways, what happened to you? The-" Shido was going to mention the AST until he realized they were in a public space. "Origami," Shido whispered into Origami's ear. "What?" She said out loud. "We probably should go to a private place, it's public here." Origami came up with the perfect spot up with an idea.

Shido found himself locked in a stall in the girls' bathroom. "Origami? Why are we in the girls' restroom?!" Origami started to lift up her skirt. "This is a completely private space." Shido quickly put his hands over his eyes. "What are you doing?! What the hell are you doing?!" He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Well then, why did you bring me here?" Origami asked. "_You_ brought me here! I wanted to talk about what happened last month and a couple of days ago." Shido remembered what had happened in the park last month. "I haven't talked to you since then, what happened?"

"I was issued a two-month suspension." Wait. "How did you use your equipment to fight Mitsuru?" Shido got skeptical. "I have my ways." This was the only time Origami wasn't being straight forward. "But I'm not convinced." Her face turned serious, as she changed the subject quickly. "The Spirit of Flames, Efreet. You told me that she did not kill my parents. However, you presented no solid evidence to back it up." Shido tried to make up a counter-argument but decided to just accept it. "Well, you're right that I can't prove it, but I want you to believe me. I swear I'm telling the truth!" He knew from within his heart that Kotori was not a killer.

"Don't get me wrong." She said back. " I want to believe you, and if possible, I would rather not kill your sister." This put a smile on Shido's face. He bent down. "Thank you, Origami."

"I should be saying that to you, Thank you for hearing me out. I tried to kill your sister, and furthermore, three months ago, I nearly killed you." Shido scratched his head think of a response. "Well, I can't just say it's all right...but still, I don't want this to change things between us. Is that too much to ask?" Origami paused, then shook her head side-to-side. Shido turned to unlock the door before Origami spoke. "Shido. Are you...human?" Shido was caught off guard by that question. "I've been wondering since that day. I had definitely shot you back then. And then that incident at the amusement park. Don't worry, though. The higher-ups do not know about this, but if you are deemed a Spirit, I may be commanded to kill you." That too shocked Shido, but he managed to replied. "I'm human. Well, at least, I believe I am."

"Well then," Origami went to unlock the door. "Wait, you're just gonna believe me?" Shido asked her. Origami couldn't have been backing down that easily. "I already told you. I want to believe you. Someday if you are willing to talk to me about it, I would like to hear more." Origami closed the stall door, but quickly slammed it open again. "Shido, do you have time today?"

"Why?" Shido had some spare time. "I must obtain beverages for the school trip. I would like you to choose them for me." Beverages. "Hold on. Why do I have to choose them for you?!"

"Because I would like you to."

* * *

Tohka ran down the street wiping tears that welled in her eyes. "It's alright. It's alright." She repeated to phrase over and over, studdering in her words. "Shido's not going anywhere. I'm just checking on him, that's all. Tohka ran past the restrooms but turned around when at the corner of her eye, she saw Shido's blue hair. He turned and seemed caught off guard. "Tohka?! What are you doing here?"

"Shido, weren't you at the supermarket? Was it a stomachache?" Shido played it off as such. "Well, yeah actually, uh,"

Tohka looked down. "Shido, I-I want to ask you-" Tohka gasped, for the white-haired Origami Tobiichi walked out. "Yatogami Tohka?" Origami blinked. "Why are you here?'

"Why are here?!" Tohka directed back. "Why were you in the bathroom with Shido?!" Tohka rushed up to Origami's face, yelling. "T-Tohka, it's not-I can explain!" Shido raised his hands in the air, but Origami put her arms around him. "That is _our_ little secret." Tohka looked at Shido. "Shido! I need an explanation!"

"Well, I...uh..." Shido was empty on ideas to use. "Were you planning to run away together?!" Tohka's eyes started to tear up again. Shido was confused with that statement, Origami decided to play along. "How did you know?" This devastated Tohka, dropping on her knees and wetting the ground with tears. "Why, Shido? Have you had enough of living with me?!" The area around them erupted in a tiny earthquake, cracking the ground beneath them. Tohka slowly got up, then bolted away. "No! Come back! I'm so close!" Mitsuru tried to reach out and pull her back but was too slow missing her by a margin. "Why, Jesus? Where are you when I need you?!" Mitsuru turned to Shido and Origami, shaking his head, while, gasping for air, then running off the find Tohka again.

* * *

Shido ran down the street as he yelled for Mitsuru to slow down. "Mitsuru, come back!" He yelled ahead of him. Mitsuru complied, mostly out of exhaustion and lack of physical endurance, and stopped. "I need a break. You got water?" Mitsuru asked, panting. Shido didn't have water. "No. I can get you something to drink when we get home."

"Oh come on. I think I'm trained enough to work at a daycare center now." Mitsuru looked at the stairs a couple of meters on from of him. "She ran up there, but let's wait for a little, I need to catch my breath." Shido did not hesitate and ran up the stair. Mitsuru made a half-groan-half-cry, then decided he would leave the rest to Shido.

Shido reached to top, the light from the sun shined harder than ever until it faded and he saw Tohka, her back facing away from him, looking at the city below. "Tohka." Shido reached his hand out only for it to be slapped away as she spun around. "Stay away from me." She clenched her fists. "Isn't that Tobiichi Origami more important to you?!"

"No, that's not-" Kotori's voice boomed into her ear. "Shido? Shido! Are you there!?" He cupped his ear and turned away. "Kotori?" She made a sigh of relief. "Finally. What in God's name are you doing?!"

"Well, uhh..." Shido hard a hard time trying to explain, but he was cut off anyways."Whatever, Tohka's anxiety levels are rising, and her powers are beginning to return to her!" Reine explained. "The repeated transfers may have begun to widen the channel between them." Kotori turned back the screen. "Well, with things as they are right now, there's a risk of a spacequake occurring." Tohka held and shook Shido's arm for an answer. "Do something quickly to calm her down."

"Well, that's easy for you to say. What am I suppose to do?!"

"We've done this many times before. Don't tell me you've forgotten." Kotori groaned. Shido thought in his head. What would calm her down? Food, food, and, "A date." Kotori sat back in her chair and grinned, "That's right. Now then, let our date begin." Shido looked at Tohka and asked her. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Shido crossed his fingers that this would work. "A...date?"

"Yeah, a date. We could hang out a bit after we go shopping. Hehe." Shido scratched his head. "Didn't have enough of living with me?" Tohka folded her arms, hung her head low, and puffed her chest. "Of course not. Say..." He pointed up a finger. "What would you like to eat?" Tohka turned her back, but her ribbons twitched. "You- You can't bribe me." But Shido went further, "What about kinako bread?" Tohka still resisted. "Then what about as much as you like?" This one broke Tohka's facade, and she turned around. "I'll give you a chance. Just one, though." Tohka's mouth started to drip with saliva. "Let's go then." Shido led Tohka down the stairs and noticed that Mitsuru was not there. "I guess must have walked home.

* * *

Mitsuru trudged home. His shirt was soaked in water from when his life was saved by the water fountain. "I still have to clean the dishes, fold my clothes, and then finish my homework." Mitsuru's belly hurt though since he drank enough for two days. As he walked up the street a person walked past him. He looked to the side to get a better look. The man was tall, somewhat lanky, had blonde hair, and wore a white uniform. He carried a ton of bags: all filled with kinako bread. Mitsuru questioned it at first but didn't pay much attention, only focussing on getting home.

* * *

Shido stared dumbfounded as each bakery they crossed, each shelf that held Tohka's prized kinako bread, had paper slip saying the dreaded two words, "Sold out! All of them?!" Kotori jumped out of her seat. "Shido?" Tohka whimpered and tugged at Shido's arm. She pointed to the glass. "Wh-here is th-the kinako bread?" Kotori looked on her map to find any other bakery in the area. Nope. "Shido, there aren't any other bakeries in sight. You'll have to get her something else to eat."

"Alright. Tohka, give me a minute." Shido turned. "I'll get you something else to eat." Shido looked through the selection for any other thing that Tohka would like. Through his earpiece, Shido could hear a _ding_ sounds as one of the doors leading to the central control room opened. "I'm back." The blonde man stepped into the room, with bags fool of kinako bread. "To prepare for another outburst like the one this morning, I decided to go around stockpiling the kinako bread."

"Kyouhei you!" Everyone turned around and screamed at him. Kyouhei Kannazuki stared, confused with the sudden uproar. Kotori put her hand to her face and strictly ordered them, "Get him to Shido, now!"

* * *

Shido opened the door to the house, and Tohka walked inside, eating her 10th breadstick. "Mmm, kinako bread is the best! Where'd you find all of this Shido?!" Tohka spoke while chewing. "Well, uh, it's best you don't know, hehe." Shido gave a nervous chuckle. "Alright then. I shall not." Tohka did not mind since all she needed was to stuff her face. Mitsuru was sitting was the table doing his math homework. When he saw them walk in he looked up. "More food?! She ate like 2 hours ago, and now she's eating more?!"

"Yeah, let's not talk about that." Shido felt embarrassed. Mitsuru gave a big sigh and looked down. "You gotta be careful dude. You know what they say." He made gossip girls accent, which was very overexaggerated. "'Girls who eat a lot tend to be turnoffs.'" This crude remark turned Shido's face red. Mitsuru laughed before putting his homework in his satchel and heading upstairs. "Okaykodon?" Shido turned around to see Yoshino peering beside the doorframe. "Oh, I have it right here." Shido took one of the bags and handed it over to Yoshinon. "Thank you, Shido." They both said and sat down to eat. "You worried us you know. Why'd you run off all of a sudden, Tohka?" Tohka didn't pay attention. "Oh, I did?" The TV was on with the same show playing. This scene was much happier with the man and another woman smiling. No one minded.

Shido walked into his room. He bent down over the suitcase. "Hmm, must have been knocked over." He tried to close it, but it would not lock. On further inspection, Shido found out that one of the locks was bent. "Shoot, I'll have to get this repaired for the trip." Shido headed downstairs, making sure that his clothes would not spill out. "Guys, there's something I have to do. I'll be back. Behave yourselves." Mistake number one. Mitsuru looked at him funny. "Are you sure?"

"It'll be alright, just keep her calm and keep and an eye on her." Mistake number two. "Okay, but it's gonna be your fault." Shido took out his phone to answer a call. "Hello? Oh, Origami?! Yeah? Where do you want to meet? Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Tohka turned around. Mistake number three. Shido put his phone back into his pocket and left. Mistake number four. "Wait I forgot to ask where he was going." Mitsuru stood up to ask but didn't because he was too lazy. Mistake number five. "The TV was turned on again. "Cheese-jeez, not this show. Yoshino." Mitsuru said with a sigh. "Yes, Mitsuru?" Yoshino looked up. "How about we turn this off for a while okay? Yeah, I'm going to go to my bedroom-okay bye." He walked off. Mistake number six. Yoshino turned to TV back on. Mistake's magnum opus.

The scene showed the same couple from the last scene, this time in a bedroom. "Don't tell your wife about this." The women teased. "Oh, I know. She'll no nothing about this. I even got her favorite food for her. She is just too gullible." The man scoffed. The moment had come. _Shido went out with Origami. He got me kinako break too! _Tohka dropped her bread from her mouth and ran upstairs. She slammed into Shido's room. The suitcase was missing. She ran downstairs and looked at the TV. "Honey?! Why are you doing this?!" The first woman asked the man. They were at a train station. The man turned to face her, replying coldly, "You should know already. Our love..." He turned around to face the other woman. "...was all just an illusion."

"No. Shido. NO!" Tohka, for the second time, ran out the door. her loud commotion lured the boy out of his room. Running to his window, Mitsuru saw the flow of the purple hair. "No, you can't tell me!" He looked at the TV as soon as he busted into the house. Sure enough, the show was on. He sighed and walked out the door. "I want to fucking kill myself!"

* * *

This scenario played out pretty much the same as last. Again tears had welled up in her eyes, as she tried to convince herself that Shido would not leave her. "Of course he wouldn't. Shido would never leave me?!" People turned to look at her as Tohka ran past them. "He would never. He would-" Agains Tohka had run past him only to stop and turn around. She saw again, that Shido was talking to Origami. "Sorry, but do you mind that I get this fixed."

Took a imagined the scene in a much different perspective. "Tohka, I've had enough of living with you." Shido said 'in his trenchcoat'. He turned to look at her. "Life is the same anymore, and I have found my true love. Goodbye, Yatogami Tohka." He turned with Origami and walked away. Wait no, that was in Tohka head. Tohka, out of fear, irrationality, and sadness, ran at Shido and swiped his case. Tohka ran off into the station. All around him the signature alarm went off, as a spacequake was detected.

* * *

Shido ran out of the city into the suburbs. He knew where Tohka would be at, as she wasn't known for a complex mindset. He got to the stairs they had been to just a couple of hours ago. He ran up the stairs and in the sunset was Tohka, this time she was in her astral dress. "Tohka," Shido said. She turned around. "Shido, you knew. Do you want it this bad, that you can so easily track it?!" Shido didn't understand what she meant. "I know I can't stop you from leaving me."

"Leaving you? What do you-" Tohka interrupted him. "Don't act like you don't know! I know what you want to do, and if I can't persuade you..." Tohka slammed her foot onto the ground, and from it, the giant golden throne appeared. She leaped to the top and pulled out her blade, Sandelphon. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop you!" Shido explained to her that she was wrong. "No. What are you saying? I'm not going anywhere!"

"What?" Tohka slowly lowered her blade in surprise. "Why would I leave you. I have to make dinner for you guys, and the exams. There is no reason that I'd leave you!" Tohka turned to the case. "Then what about that?! Isn't that the goodbye-forever box, the one you're leaving me with?! You even went to meet Origami about it!"

"You have it wrong Tohka, that's for the school trip _you and I_ are going next week," Tohka asked. "With me?" Shido smiled and clarified back."Yeah, with you."

"So that means...you aren't tired of living with me? I can still live with you right?" Tohka started to smile. "Of course." Shido started to walk up to her, but a strong blast of energy knocked him back. "Shido!" Tohka tried to move but her body refused to do so. As the cloud of dust settle, Tohka saw that no damage had been caused, as Shido had been caught by someone before he crashed, Mitsuru Kano. "You're very heavy you know." Mitsuru helped him up.

From Ratatoskr all the crew could do was watch as the situation unfolded. "This is bad," Reine spoke. "A dangerous amount of energy has been returned to Tohka. This overflow of energy could annihilate Shido and herself, if not all of the city." Everyone gasped at the idea of that. "If that's the case..." Kannazuki spoke up. "Then we should bring Shido back to discuss countermeasures."

"No, we don't have time for that," Kotori argued. "If Tohka were to lose sight of Shido once more, it would cause her to blow. Our only choice now is to hope Shido and Mitsrur can do this." Kotori looked at the footage.

Shido stood up, as Mitsuru went around. He knew what he needed to do, kiss her. He took a step. "Shido don't! You'll get hurt!" He didn't listen and took another step. He slowly could feel his arms and legs being cut. "Shido, please! Stop!"

"Don't say that!" Shio yelled at her. "I don't care what happens to me!" Shido another step. Tohka was shocked by his determination. "I promised that I'd be there for you." All this time, she had thought that he'd leave her, but it was the exact opposite. "I promised that I'd accept you no matter what, and yet we're here. So now, let me...again...let me accept you again! Tohka, grab my hand!" Shido struggled to reach his hand. Tohka extended hers, but as they were about the touch, and especially strong shockwave had knocked Shido into the air.

Tohka again tried to move, yet she could not, until a sudden force to her back encouraged her out of the paralysis. "Get along!" Mitsuru mocked her, knocking her forwards and giving Tohka at momentum she needed. She flew up to Shido and grabbed his hand. He spun in the air together, until Shido leaned forward, and kissed Tohka. The energy dissipated, and Tohka's astral dress was replaced by her normal clothes, as they descended back down to the ground.

* * *

"Oh, so you said you detected a signal of Princess? The one that went missing for three months?" Westcott said. "Yes, and along with that, I have found this out as well." The women bent down and placed to papers on his table. "The Princess go by the alias, Yatogami Tohka. She is attending Raizen HIghschool, along with the other spirit." Mr. Westcott turned around. "Other spirit?"

"Yes, his name is Mitsuru Kano. For the sake of convenience, we have given a temporary codename. Contradiction."

"This is delightful." Westcott laughed. "Tell me more." He was intrigued. "We do not have solid evidence for these claims, but so far he has shown spiritual power in the high SS rank. As for our other claims-"

"No no. I take it back. I would like to find this out for myself."


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Split, the Choice of the Mind

Everyone looked at Tohka, unable to move from their shock. She had tied her hair into one long ponytail and wore men's gym clothes. Tohka had posed 'intimidatingly' for the class as she proudly proclaimed, "Ms. Okamine, for the school trip I am a boy! Therefore I get to sleep with Shido!" Tohka tried to deepen her voice but failed as her skills laid elsewhere. Tamae Okamine couldn't respond to that. "Now that I am a boy-uh..uh...man, there isn't any reason for me not to share a room with Shido!" Shido covered his face in embarrassment as his classmates stared at him. "Well 'Mr.'Yatogami, it doesn't work that way." Ms. Tamae responded. "Just because you wear the clothes does not change the fact that only boys-" But a challenger stepped forward. "Ms. Okamine. I think it would right to accept Yatogami Tohka's request." The person who stepped forward was Origami Tobiichi. "Please, show leniency." Everyone was shocked. Normally they would never agree. "Why, you. What are you after here, Origami?!"

"It is simple." Origami walked up to her. "I was merely taken back by your perseverance and courage." She said. "Therefore you are worthy of having that privilege." Tohka blushed at the comment as she tried to play it off. "Well, do-don't expect anything back."

"I will not then," Mitsuru spoke up. "Bu-Bu-But, you don't have that authority to say that, dingus." He pushed his glasses us like a total nerd. Origami ignored him and rubbed her chin. "However, it would be unnatural to have a sudden shift like that. The only solution to balance that is to turn Shido into a girl." 'Everyone' was shocked again. Shido said under gritted teeth, "Well what is that suppose to mean Origami?" Origami turned around and hugged Shido's arm. "When we get there, let us take a bath together, Shiori."

"Shiori?! That's my name now?!" Tohka ran up to them, tugging at Origami. "Wait, but if Shido becomes a girl, he won't be in the same room as me!" Mitsuru slowly walked over to the teacher. "Ms. Okamine, I think I can handle this." He walked between them. Thrusting his hand into Shido's pocket, he ripped out his phone. "Hey! What was that about!" Shido yelled. Mitsuru raising the phone into the air, desperately trying to hold back a laugh. "Th-This phone hold the answer you both have sought for. The calling your heart aches for each day! The Word of God is in my hand and shall be in yours. So make haste!" He sounded like a crazy preacher. Running over to the window, he opened it and reared back his hand. "Mitsuru, don't do it," Shido warned him.

"Within this phone, lies the answer to the question of this millennium! Who Shido Itsuka..." He started to throw. "...hold's most dear to his heart!" He chucked the phone out the window, not that far out but somewhat far. Like dogs chasing a bone, they ran out the door and out of the building. Everyone stood shocked, especially Shido. "Thanks for helping me, Mitsuru, but..why'd you have to destroy my phone!" Mitsuru burst into laughter, so much so that he started turning red and couldn't breathe. "Okay, okay, okay." He calmed down a bit but burst out with laughter again. Ms. Okamine was started to get very concerned, and somewhat disturbed."Mr. Kano? Ca-Can you explain to us what you did?" He calmed down for the last time. Mitsuru pulled the phone from behind his back then tossed it at him. The phone was in perfect condition...except it was caseless. " I should join the play one day." He smiled. "You see, uh, I took off the case, then I threw the case." Mitsuru looked over the window. Origami looked up at Mitsuru, with a scornful look, while Tohka tried to comprehend with her limited mind. "Ho-How?! Where'd it go?" Mitsuru simply replied with an 'okay' sign.

* * *

"So you said that they changed the vacation destination?" Hinako Shiizaki asked. "Yeah, Shido and I talked about last night. He said they were going to Arubi Island instead of Okinawa. The change had been made 2 weeks ago." Kotori commented surveilling the plane as it flew to the island. Reine spoke and explained, "They said that a travel agency signed a contract with them to cover all expenses under the condition that the school was to support their advertisement campaign." Reine fell silent looking at the plane. "Reine? Something bothering you?" Kotori asked. "The travel agency, Cross Travel Corp, is owned by Deus Ex Machina Industries."

* * *

Shido sat, embarrassed and annoyed. Even on the plane, thousands of feet above the sea, Tohka still yapped, and Origami still was a 'bitch'. "How dare you Origami Tobiichi, to fool me again?!" Mitsuru thought to himself _Well maybe that's because you're incredibly dumb._ "I cannot see the scenery from here! Let me sit by the window, now! I knew you planned all of this, you witch!" Origami turned her head. "Maybe you should have sat this seat beforehand." This comment drove Tohka into a frenzy. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ms. Okamine repeated as she bowed towards the flight attendant; the latter wanted to get as far away as possible. Reine simply drank milk from her cup and bit into her cookie. "Look there Shido." He turned to see that Origami was pointing to the clouds. "Are they not like a carpet?"

"Carpet?! There's a carpet in the aisle as well!" Tokha yelled at Origami, overenthusiastically. "Look!" She pointed straight at the carpet. "Look here Shido! It's a carpet!" She flailed her arms crazily trying to get his attention. "Why are you so gay." Mitsuru groaned. He quickly shut his eyes as a bright light flashed. He looked up to see a woman, with nordic blonde hair, that went down her shoulder, holding a camera. "I am sorry if that surprised you, but that expression was just perfect." Shido looked up. "Um, hello...uh," Shido know her name. "My name is Ellen Mira Mathers, I am a photographer of Cross Travel Corp."

"Hello, Ms., or Mrs. Mathers." Mitsuru didn't pay attention to the conversation, looking at his book. "That would be Ms., Ms. Mathers." Ms. Mathers replied. "Hello then, Ms. Mathers." Ellen pulled up her camera. "Would it be alright to a picture of you?" Mitsuru looked up. "Hm? Oh, sure." He looked down again. Another flash of light came, and Ms. Mathrs walked away. She flipped through the two pictures. _Ah yes. The spirit, Princess. And for you, Contradiction, you may be able to mask your energy, but my senses are the sharpest, nothing can hide from the G__reatest Wizard. _"Woah! Look at that camera!" Aii was amazed by the Kenon camera. "How much did it did that cost?!" Mii asked. Ellen did not know how to react. "That's so lame." For the rest of the ride, the photographer was bombarded by their questions. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at Akaru Airport very shortly. Please fasten all seatbelts for landing."

* * *

Everyone stepped outside, and immediately Tohka ran to the stairs. "Woah!" The vast expanse of shining blue mesmerized her. "So this is the ocean?!" Tohka looked at Shido. "Oh, I guess this is your first time," Tohka remembered that time when they were at the amusement park. "Yeah. When I saw the pool, I was overwhelmed by it, but this is on a different level!" She waved her arms. "Oh come on." Mitsuru walked up to them trying to dig something out of his satchel. "What are you trying to find?" Tohka asked. "That camera I got. I wanted to take pictures as we went, but I must have forgotten. Yeah, I forgot it." He looked up to see Tohka intensively looking around and sniffing the air. "Tohka? Is there a problem?" Shido thought it might have been food, as she was notorious for sniffing all sorts of foods. "What meat are we eating today?" Mitsuru joked. "It's beef, but that's not what I'm concerned about." Mitsuru laughed a little. "What is it then?" Shido asked. "I fell like we're being watched, and there's a strange feeling in the air." She looked around before resting her sight at the corner of the building. Ellen popped out taking more pictures with the trio following her. "It's probably just the camera. There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Transmission from Adeptus 1, commander. We have a visual on camera six, Akaru Airport, North Residential District." One of the crew members spoke. A large airship soared over the island, and it certainly was not the Fraxinus. It too was invisible. Another crewman zoomed in on the students, especially one of a boy with short blue hair, another with long dark magenta, then the last a boy, younger than the rest, with unkempt and curly brown hair that went to his shoulders and covered the sides of his head. "Well, would you look at that." The commander chuckled.

"Are you sure she is a spirit? And what about the boy? Are you sure he is as well?" He was delighted to find two, but a male spirit had him suspicious. "Do not let her fool you." Adeptus 1 said. It was Ellen Mira Mathers. "She is most likely a Spirit. That would set us to Class-1 Hazard Level, but the boy, you may not realize it, but he is masking his signal almost completely. My theory is that he has not unlocked all of his power." Easy prey for him. A hazard level one and an uncomplete spirit. "Then what would that hazard level be?"

"Class-4 Hazard." The crew was shocked with the answer, while the commander jumped out of his seat with this opportunity. "What do you know! Today is my lucky day!" He focused on the boy on the screen. "By the way, what about that Wizard?" Ellen turned to see the white-haired girl look around and then join back with the group. "I have only met her once before, but she won't remember. I had sunglasses on that time." She looked again the find the students huddled into a group. "Alright, is everyone here? Okay, our next stop is to the Arubi Island Museum!" The teacher, Ms. Okamine led the students, with another woman, the biology teacher, following her. From what she could remember, Ellen recognized her as Reine Murasame during her conversations. She turned to her left to see the blue-haired boy and girl run in the opposite direction of the group as the brown-haired one hesitated before giving in to the chase. "Adeptus 1 to Arbatel. Princess has left the group, and Contradiction is following suit. Cut off all radio signals with Ashcroft ß, and track them." She cut the transmission just before she was again bombarded by the trio. "Ms. Mathers? What are you doing here? You should be snapping pictures of us."The blonde one said asked. "I guess you're a scenery person," The brown-hair commented.

"That's so lame." They grabbed Ellen by the arms and started to drag her away. "Hey! No! Let me go! This can not happen to me! Not to me!" She yelled as she tried to break from the teenagers' grasps. The commander laughed as he watched. Returning to the three students, he noticed that the air had grown darker and winds were forming. "Commander, have a look at this!" The visual was of the whole island with dark storm clouds hovering over. But it wasn't just a storm, no, it was a hurricane.

* * *

"Tohka, we have to ger back before we get lost!" Sgido called out to her while Mitsuru was busy trying to get a leaf off of his face. "Bu-But I could have sworn that someone was watching us!" Shido looked around the road to find the direction back to the class as another powerful gust of wind knocked them back, forcing them to retreat down the hill the road laid on. "God, it's cold! How are we gonna get back to the class now?!" Mitsuru looked up to see the dark cloud swirl into a single center point. Then out of nowhere two sparks rushed through the air past them knocking over multiple trashcans that headed straight for the group. "Shido look out!" Tohka rushed to knock him aside, as one by one she was it by a metal trashcan. A loud _bang__ bang bang_ could be heard as her skull was smashed by the metal cans, three to be exact. She fell with a loud _thump_ onto the grass. "Hey! Get up! We don't wanna carry you back!" Mitsuru shook her but she was clearly knocked out cold. They looked up again as the sparks danced with fury, clashing together with tiny explosions of sparks lighting the dark sky. "Hey, Shido. Any ideas?"

"I can't tell. It could be the AST, but, why would they be out here? It must be a spirit...or spirits." They watched the sparks. "But shouldn't that loud-ass siren be honking its horns every time a spirit shows up?!" The sparks shot down again knocking them far back. Out of the corner of their eyes, the boys saw two oranged-haired girls slowly glide down to the ground with hostility on their faces. Although one seemed more stoic while the other had more expression on her's. "I guess you were right. It's two of them."

* * *

The Fraxinus crew members weren't able to help them yet as, during this important moment, the commander had to leave for a meeting. "I know this isn't the best time to leave, but there isn't anything I can do about this. The Rounds rarely ever hold a meeting, so I can't miss this. Kannazuki, you're in charge of the Fraxinus until I get back."

"You can put all of your trust in me," Kannazuki said sincerely. Everyone said everything they had to say before she left. Now that Kotori was gone, the vice-commander was left all on his own with the power. His first command? "Crew! Now for my first command. We shall fly to 15000 meters above Arubi Island!" He made a strange pose pointing at the screen. No one seemed too keen on his authority.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do now?!" He whispered towards Shido. Really, they couldn't do much. If they ran, they would be seen. If they fought, they could be overpowered. The right girl cockily chuckled. "Impressive, Yuzuru." So the left one was Yuzuru. "I would expect nothing less from my counterpart." The unnamed one remarked. "But today will be your last." She through her hand to her right, the shackled on her wrist rattling. "Rebuttal: Yuzuru will defeat Kaguya this one-hundredth duel." So the right one was Kaguya. "Heh, keep on dreaming, Yuzuru. You'll find out sooner or later that I am the true Yamai." Kaguya scoffed. "False: I will survive. You are not the true Yamai." Yuzuru spoke in a static tone, with very robotic language. "Resistance is futile anyway. My all-seeing eye has told me so. My next attack, Sturm Lanze, with cleave your beating heart right out of your chest!"

"Correction: Kaguya's 'all-seeing' eye has never been accurate." Mitsuru leaned toward's Shido. "What are we waiting for?! They're clearly distracted enough for us to book it. Look!" He pointed to Kaguya. "She's even doing gay poses. This is a great opportunity!" They hastily grew quiet as Kaguya yelled. "Hey! Shut the hell up! My all-seeing eye works one-hundred percent-no, one-million percent of the time!" Shido heard a voice in his ear. "Shin, do you copy?" It was Reine. Only she could mess up his name on purpose. "Reine? I'm here."

"Good, we're connected. Where are you right now?" Mitsuru chimed in as the earphone was loud enough for him to hear. "Oh, were at some road, at some part of this island. Is that helpful?" He turned his focus to the spirits. "Request: What is this Sturm Lanze you refer to?" Kaguya scoffed at Yuzuru's question. "Fool. My Sturm Lanze is beyond the scope of language."

"Shido?! Come on! Let's...go!" But Shido resisted. "We can't do that! We can't just run when two spirits appear!" Mitsuru sighed. "We're not even ready." Mitsuru angrily groaned before he gave in. "Okay, fine. If this goes downhill, I'm leaving you to it." Of course, he wouldn't do that. "It's imaginary yet real." Kaguya went on. "Visible yet invisible. Sturm Lanze is an abstract concept, made to pierce-"

"Summary: It is, in reality, nothing." Yuzuru instantly broke Kaguya's intimidating demeanor, throwing her into a fit of anger. "Double-u tee eff?!" Just write 'What the frick!?' Mitsuru jumped back to find a giant grasshopper on his leg. He screamed frantically, before pulling out Belphegor, now a 1700's flintlock pistol, to shoot it. It most likely survived as it hopped away across the road. "Why is it so loud?!" Mitsuru ended up just chucking the gun, which missed because he sucked ass at everything physical. After he was sure that the invertebrate was gone, he calmed down. The girls were staring at him in surprise. "Three humans? Interrupting us?" Mitsuru hid is head in the dirt of embarrassment, leaving Shido to figure this one out. "Uh, um." There was nothing he could say. Kaguya just chuckled, then started to laugh. "Did-Did you see that?! He was like AH AH!" She was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Shut the hell up! What so wrong with being scared of bugs?! I wish mom was here." He said the last part silently with a little sadness. "Now, after all of that, why are you, humans, here to interrupt our one-hundredth duel?" Kaguya's face turned serious and 'intimidating.' "Depending on the answer you give me, my...uh..." Kaguya stopped to remember. What had she called it? Oh right! "Schatten Lanze will have to pierce your heart." Mitsuru shot up to his knees and pointed his long finger at the boastful girl. "That's not what you called it before."

"Oh shut up! Why do you care?! You weren't even part of our duel!" Mitsuru lowered his hand, then put it to his chin. "Well, you aren't wrong. Hmmm." Mitsuru was now deemed out of the conversation, shifting all the attention towards Shido. Again, Tohka was drooling on the ground.

"Well? What do we do now?" Kaguya gestured towards Shido. Yuzuru did not reply. Kaguya looked back at Shido and for that split second. Her eyes widened as if she had seen something in him, or she had an idea. Kaguya lit up with an idea. "Yuzuru, I have just come up with the most brilliant duel." A smile grew on her face. "Inquiry: What will be out final duel?" Yuzuru talked again like a robot. "So far, we have fought countless times, 99 to be exact. Of those 99, 25 have been wins for you and me and 49 have been draws. Now, we are running out of competitions." Yuzuru shook her head, agreeing with Kaguya's statement. "However," Kaguya held up on finger, "there has been one aspect that has not been fought over." Yuzuru's eyes narrowed as she asked, "Confirm: What is this aspect?" Instead of answering, Kaguya only turned to Shido and chuckled.

* * *

Mitsuru turned the corner and towards the teacher. "Hey, uh, we got a problem." He dropped Tohka from his shoulders onto the ground, trying not to simply let the body drop onto the asphalt. "She most likely has a concussion, I don't know. She was only hit by 3 large metal trashcans going at high speeds." He looked at the teachers as if they were planning a war at the table. "Also..." Ms. Okamine and Reine looked over at where Mitsuru pointed. As Shido no turned the corner, everyone stood dumbfounded. Shido stood in front of the students, unmoving as the embarrassment took over him, immobilizing him into a statue. Though the silence was soon broken, by two ginger-hair girls. "Oh Shido, don't you think I'm so much more beautiful than Yuzuru?"

"Desire: Please Shido, choose." The girls tugged on Shido as he was forced to stand there taking all of his mistakes in. "Who are they?" Origami asked. Shido couldn't answer that, for obvious reasons.

* * *

"They are transfer students," Reine explained. "Transfer students?" Ms. Okamine asked very confusedly. "But the school didn't contact me about them, unless..." The young teacher's eyes widened with fear. "What if I missed-" "The enrollment process was rushed." "-them or forgot!? What if this whole time-" "Don't worry though. I'll take care of them." "-they were with us and I didn't know?! What am I going to do now?!" Ms. Okamine rambled on and on, being unaware that the door had already closed on her and she was talking to herself.

Reine walked into the room that looked like a nurse's office. She looked to her left. Behind the pink curtain was the silhouette of Mitsuru. He looked like he was reading a book. Then she looked at Shido, who wasn't having as must peace and quiet as Mitsuru. "So, Shido," Kaguya said seductively and touching him wherever. "All you have to do is pledge your body and soul to me, and I will grant you your deepest desire." She leaned in and whispered the last part into his ear. Shido pulled away from Kaguya but, unfortunately to his right, Yuzuru was there. "Correction: Nothing good will come out of choosing Kaguya. Yuzuru trusts that you will choose wisely." Shido sat there trying to be as still as possible, in hopes that Mitsuru or Ms. Murasame would help him.

He thought back to the time at the hill. _"It so simple. The one aspect we have not compared thus far. Charm. If one of us is to take the tile of Yamai," Shido did not understand what 'Yamai' meant and its importance, "then we must possess a beauty that will force creation itself to envy!"_

_"Response: Kaguya has a point. That has not been fought over as of now." Kaguya looked at Yuzuru with a smirk. "Are you sure you want to do this? This will be a one-sided fight, for we all know who will be victorious."_

_"Retort: There is no reason for you to win. Yuzuru is much cuter. Kaguya is at best a 4/10." Kaguya quickly retorted back. "Uh, you mean 14/10, stupid! Anyhow, this will be our final duel. The one to seduce this man," Kaguya pointed at Shido which caught him off guard, "will be the victor."_ Which then brings us back to now.

"Come on, Shido. Who is a better woman? Me," Kaguya pointed at herself, "or Yuzuru." She pointed at Yuzuru. "Question: Who is better Shido? Yuzuru or Kaguyuck." The way Yuzuru said her name, sounded more graceful than how she normally talked, most likely for emphasis. She also purposefully messed up Kaguya's name for even more emphasis. "Excuse me? What you say?!" Kaguya caught on to Yuzuru's name-calling. She leaned in with a loathsome look on her face and waited for an answer. "Inquire: What did I say, Kaguyuck?" She said the name smugly, a tiny grin forming at one corner. "Hey! Don't you dare make fun of my name ginger!" They tugged at each other. Shido sunk his head in annoyance. He finally had enough and exclaimed in front of everyone, "Just give me a break please!" Shido let out a sigh. "Can you guys just tell me what you're talking about?" Kaguya's eyes widened with the realization, "Oh, I forgot. After all of this, we still haven't explained to you what we're doing."

"Blunder: I must have forgotten," Yuzuru said robotically. "As a judge, Shido should have the right to know." Yuzuru started to explain first. "Explain: Kaguya and Yuzuru started as one spirit." A distant writing sound was heard, though no one paid attention. "The spirit was called Yamai." Kaguya continued. Yuzuru nodded her head in agreement. Shido then asked a clarifying question. "So basically, both of you split from one spirit, and one day, you will become Yamai, sacrificing one of your minds?'  
"Indeed: Yamai is no more. Only Kaguya of Yuzuru can become Yamai again."

"So now, we duel each other to decide the survivor." Kaguya started to list off their duels. "I know we have raced each other in a mile, boxed till a knockout, done kendama-that was fun, and competitive eating for sure." Kaguya licked her lips at the end. Shido leaned away. "Don't some of those duels sound a little relaxed?" They did and who knows what else they did. "Anyways, what will happen when the duel ends?"

"The loser will disappear." Kaguya's answer shook Shido as he looked at her with an open mouth and wide eyes. "No, that's useless," Reine said, looking at her tablet. "Is there something wrong, Reine?" Shido asked. Reine rubbed her tired eyes. "I seem to not be able to contact the Fraxinus. But don't worry. I will look into it." Reine turned to leave but looked back. "Would you two girls want to come with me. It won't be that simple to catch that man's heart, but I can help." The made Shido nervous with anticipation. Reine signaled for them to follow, as the stood and the three walked out of the room, leaving Shido behind alone.

The silhouette closed his book, seemingly tossing it into the wall, though no sound had been made.

* * *

Shido walked down the stairs towards the hot springs tired and weak with a towel in his hand. Mitsuru walked behind him though he wasn't going to bathe as he had done it in his room's shower. He was the luckiest to get one for himself. "Hey, Mitsuru. What were you doing while we were talking?" Shido almost forgot that he was there for the ordeal. "Hm? Oh, I don't know. Must have fallen asleep." He scratched his head looking at the sunset. He reached the front entrance, the two gingers waiting to greet them.

"Shido Itsuka," Kaguya said confidently, even pointing a finger. "Right here, we will bathe with you to purge the darkness that has accumulated up in you." Mitsuru quickly yanked him back away from the girl and leaned into his ear. "Don't go in there. They're probably running some kind of mini sex cult, and I don't want to have to do anything with that so let's go!" He whispered frantically. "Well I need to take a bath, and I can't run all the way back." Shido gave a big sigh, and he turned towards the gingers. "Request: Please bathe with us." Yuzuru politely asked as she bowed. He reluctantly nodded. "Fine."

"Uh-uh. Aren't you two suppose to be in the girls' spa?!" Shido had waited to be alone this whole day, but even during a bath, he could not escape. His friend wasn't there as he had had enough for the day. "Shido, you cannot escape me. Soon, you will be allured by my glorious body."

"Ridicule: Glorious?" Yuzuru tilted her head sarcastically. "Yuzuru was sure that you have a glamour repellant 24/7." Kaguya only scoffed back. "I must have put it on because, without it, all the guys wouldn't even see you beside me."

"Retaliate: Bring it on, Kaguya." Shido slowly sunk down into the warm water, before exploding. "Can we stop yapping!" He sighed. "You're in the men's bathroom. If you keep on fighting, it'll attract the others!" Kaguya grinned maliciously. "Well, you better prepare yourself. After today, you'll be begging for me to satisfy you." He was shaken with anxiety after that thought. "Incorrect: Shido will be captivated by Yuzuru's tender physique." Shido saw the twins' hands lower into the water and felt the water be pushed away by them. He shut his eyes shut, waiting for the worst to happen. After a couple of seconds though, nothing _had_ happened. Shido slowly relaxed and opened his eyes and looked side to side. The girls stared at each other competitively. "Fine then, Yuzuru. If your words aren't bullcrap, then I'll give you the first turn." But Yuzuru refused in an act of superiority. "Deny: That is not necessary. I will win no matter who goes first. In reality, you are in need of the first turn."

"You fool. Trying to act like you are so good. Well, with this one turn. Shido will be mine before you breathe. Appreciate the moment while it lasts, because I'm-" Yuzuru stopped Kaguya's flow of words. "Irritation: If Kaguya is so beautiful, then stop talking and show it to us." She taunted. "Just be patient! I'll show you! Your face is gonna look like you just read the Kama Sutra!" Kaguya slowly rose from the water, with a towel wrapped around her. She rocked her hair back, put one hand to her bosom, and one on top of her head. At first, it looked quite elegant, but slowly the silence, the look on her face, and Yuzuru's snickering cause Kaguya to quickly retreat into the water. Shido simply looked at her, red-faced. "Shut up! Don't laugh at me!"

"Commend: Your beauty was a sight to behold." The sarcasm was bold and hard-hitting. "Well, you're probably just as clueless and dumb-looking, so don't say anything until you win him over!" Yuzuru's smile faded as she stood up for her presentation. She looked at Shido, still red-faced, at slowly leaned into him. She put her hand to her mouth. "Angel...Kiss." She, like her name-sake, made a kiss...as underwhelming as Kaguya's pose. Kaguya only laughed hysterically at the fail. "Di-Did you see that! What a loser!" Shido only looked back and forth, not being able to say anything. "If that was an angel kiss than a devil's kiss would kill me!"

"Rebuttal: You are in no position to criticize my failure." Then came that train of back-and-forward insults. "Can we please break it up?" Shido asked quietly, but that didn't do much." Though all the yapping and mockery, Shido realized that people were starting to enter, their silhouette showing through the wooden doors. "Hey! Both of you, people are starting to come in. You two can't be in the boys' bath!" The two only laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Confirm: There is no need to concern, _for us at least_." The sliding door open, and out appeared the magenta-haired student, Yatogami Tohka. She rushed over and jumped into the pool, the water splashing everywhere. "Yeah! I'm first!" She opened her eyes and stretched her arms high into the sky. "Huh?" She looked ahead of her, her eyes locking with Shido's. They both recoiled slightly, before letting out ear-piercing screams.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**To any people concerned about my use of the word 'gay'. It is simply for character and has nothing to do with homophobia. I am sorry if my use offends you, but it is going to stay like that.**


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

One Man's Date, Another Man's New Friendships

"We were delayed by unexpected circumstances. We will strike tonight. Have Bandersnatch standing by and ready to move."

* * *

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Shido frantically shoved, under his blanket, Kaguya away from him. She only crawled back towards him like a succubus. "Fool, my servant has informed me that you _love_ to sleep with beautiful women." Kaguya smirked. Shido was puzzled at the response, for he hadn't known of any servant that worked for her. He suddenly felt a cold slimy, feeling in the life of his neck. Yuzuru licked the man's neck ever so lustfully like a succubus. "I was also informed by my master that licking is the most pleasurable way to remove sweat." Someone had knocked on the door, rather furiously. That was odd. He remembered that Reine had placed a warning sign there. Shido called out. "Hello?! Who is it?! Can you help here?!" I don't think he realized the fact that people would more likely to run away than help in this situation. As Kaguya twirled and writhed under the blanket, Shido pushed her back. She appeared red and sweaty, either from the situation or the blanket. She had a sad face on and said a questionable and somewhat out-of-topic phrase. "Are you...too good for me." This caught Shido off guard, his face flushing with red.

"Tobiichi Origami! How is licking the best way to clean sweat off?!" Tohka demanded. Origami did not answer her question. "You are too immature to understand." Yeah. They stood in the middle of the hallway, staring like they were about to fight.

Mitsuru kept on knocking. "Hello?! Who is it?! Can you help here?!" Shido's voice came through the door. "Yeah?! What going on?! I'm locked out?!" He called back. Shido didn't reply. Mitsuru started to become frustrated trying to open the door, so instead, he walked away. He passed many rooms, most with their doors open surprisingly. _That's not smart at all._ Mitsuru kept walking, until he stumbled upon Ellen, suspiciously peeking around the corner. He also looked around the hallway. Most of the doors here were close except for one.

Ellen started to stand, quickly sneaking towards the room. She did not see Mitsuru as he was at the opposite end of the hall. Ellen had seen Princess and Master Sergeant walk into a room. "Adeptus 1 to Arbatel: I can confirm, the targets have entered the room."

"Roger. Should we deploy a squad of Bandersnatches?" A man replied through her earpiece. "Yes. Have then stand near the room in case of an emergency. However, Master Sergeant Tobiichi Origami is also present in the room. Make sure she won't no-" She peered into the room, only to be greeted with a pillow thrown at her face. _Crap! They know I'm here. _Ellen fell to her bottom, getting ready to run down the hallway. But when she looked up, it was the trio that greeted her. "Ellen? What are you doing here?"

Shido screamed and thrashed as he was repeatedly pulled under the blankets. The Yamai twins only showed disapproval at his cry of horror.  
"Silence I command you! Let Kaguya Yamai unclothe you!" Kaguya pulled one of the pieces of cloth from his robe. "Agreement: You are old enough to be undressed. Let us undress you." Shido only thrashed more until one of the blankets flew off. He looked down to see his robe laying on the floor and his pants pulled black below his knees. In the darkness of the blanket, the twins grinned evilly, like demons ready to snatch him. Shido let out one last screen before bolting for the door.

"Yeah I've been knocking at the door for ten minutes now, and they still aren't answering," Mitsuru told Ms. Okamine. They tried knocking on the door again, but they were both caught off guard as Shido came running out. Mitsuru luckily was to the side and was still standing, as Shido had knocked over Ms. Okamine. Then...everything came to a sudden halt. Shido, was fully naked, on top of his late-twenties femaleteacher. Mitsuru quickly closed his eyes. "Ooooooo! Aw, man dude. Sucks ass to be that guy." Shido and Ms. Okamine both let out a shriveling screech.

* * *

Shido sat on the sand, looking out to the sea and the rising horizon. "Let's go over the plan again. You and the Berserkers, Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai, will spend today's free time at the private beach. I had Kaguya and Yuzuru put on earpieces to guide then as well." Reine said over Shido's earpiece scratching her head. "Should I pretend to not know and fall for them?" Shido asked. Reine confirmed, "Exactly. Once they realize that my advice is crucial to success, I will be able to control them to a certain degree."

"Then, as a result, I might be able to seal both fo their powers." Shido followed up with realization. He had emphasized the 'both'. "Yes. As they are right now, kissing either twin would put us in a precarious situation." Reine paused for a tiny moment. "I am still unable to contact Fraxinus. But still, this might be the only chance we have to seal them."

"Yeah. If I can seal both of the girls before they finish their duel..." Shido remembered that time in the room.

_"Now, only Yuzuru or you will become Yamai?" Shido asked. "Then what will happen to the loser?" Kaguya answered. "She will disappear." _Shido thought of the moment no more. "It'll be worth the shot. Truthfully though, I'm scared stiff." Reine closely monitored the Yamai twins. "They're done changing. I'll switch channels to avoid confusion. And by the way, don't forget to comment on their swimsuits."

* * *

Mitsuru sat in a restaurant. The place was small and few people were in at the time, as the beautiful restaurant had just recently opened to serve breakfast. He sat eating his omelet while reading, careful of course not to ruin the book. Mitsuru scratched his head and continued to read. He scratched his head again. Shido right now was most likely spending time with the twin. Not wanting to be involved with that, Mitsuru decided to instead spend time alone. But the itching didn't stop, and he continued to scratch until he felt a jolt of pain and seized up. Mitsuru looked at his fingers and sure enough, on his ring finger, a tiny spot of blood trickled down, though the fluid looked awfully pale and clear. He must have been seeing things. But then all around him shifted, and he was back in the dark. He waited for an answer. Maybe from the Voice or that voice, but of course he would never hear from them. The first thing he_ saw_ though was an opaque ghost-like person walking towards him, specifically of a knight.

The knight wore dark armor if he could tell, with a ragged and torn cloth around his legs, wielded a broadsword in one hand, a giant slab of a greatsword in another, a pointed slim helmet, and the crest of a raven was on his chest armor. "Ummm. Hello there?" Mitsuru yelled at him, reluctantly. But the knight did not respond, or in fact, notice and kept walking. Another knight appeared, similar in theme to the last, but had a yellow hue to his silhouette. His armor was bulkier, with two giant shoulder plates. Instead of two weapons, the knight carried a giant mace: its head resembled a bell. His helmet had an opening, but he could only make out a mouth, and it had crest from ear to ear. Before Mitsuru could see any other silhouettes though, he felt the world spin around him and found himself back in front of his much colder food.

* * *

"There you are, Shido!" He was caught off guard. The young man spun around and saw Kaguya and Yuzuru on the stairs, the sun shining upon them. They approached him. Before he almost forgot, and Shido made sure gave them a compliment. "Hey, those swimsuits look gorgeous on you. You both look great." Kaguya's face blushed red. "Duh! O-Obviously!" Yuzuru, on the other hand, calmly accepted the compliment. "Appreciation: Thank you." Though they both turned around, 'secretly' talking into their earpieces. "Yeah? Mhm. Roger that."

"Affirmative: Understood." Then, both of them whipped around, Kaguya holding a white bottle of sunblock in her hand, and Yuzuru held the same one in hers. "Shido, I permit you to apply this veil of darkness that shields my epidermis from holy skylight!" That's a synonym for, 'rub sunblock on my back...now.' Yuzuru politely requested, "Request: Please help me apply sunscreen." Shido felt sweat run down his neck. "Su-Sunscreen?" They both affirmed with a swift nod. Knowing them, Shido gulped as the towels were laid and the bras were tossed aside.

* * *

He walked down the block, now 10 minutes away from the restaurant. Mitsuru was extremely confused. He remembered that Kotori gave him a phone, and she told Mitsuru to contact them in emergencies. Mitsuru dug through his satchel and pulled out the special looking phone. He went through the contacts and hit 'Ratatoskr'. He remembered a couple of days ago what that meant, yet there were still many things he had questions for the organization. But now wasn't the time and he pressed call. "Hello?" A young women's voice spoke through the phone. Mitsuru lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello? Is this Ratatoskr." Of course, it was. He hit the right number. The voice replied back. "Yes? It's me Hinako. Hinako Shiizaki? Commander Kotori Itsuka told you about us right?" He remembered her name during the same conversation with Kotori. "Yeah yeah, just, I really need some help here." He put his mouth to the speaker and whispered it loudly. "Oh, what is it?! It can't be the AST."

"No, it's not some goddamn ST-AST! I'm just...how can I meet you in person, I can't be out in the open!" Hinako answered by pressing buttons on her desk until she reached a screen of people. She scrolled down to 'Mitsuru Kano' then hit 'Recall'. "Mitsuru? Can you hear me? I'm bringing to the Fraxinus rig-" She ran down the hall, as all the other crew members were too focused on Shido, Kaguya, and Yuzuru. But when she reached to teleportation dock, Mitsuru was not there. Moreover, the call was cut, and only the blaring of an ended call remained.

* * *

Shido was relieved when he saw Tohka and Origami come. It was already too much for Shido to handle being with the sisters. Then he looked to the side and saw the sunscreen bottle, covered in that hideous white cream, so he walked to the ocean and rinsed them clean. Then he placed them back into the sands. "Shido! What are you doing here?!" Tohka asked surprised, looking around to see the two sunscreen covered towels. "Well, uh, I-I...was walking around and got lost on the beach." Shido prayed for that to work. "Ohhh! So you got here by accident? Okay!" Tohka was steadfast to agree. "Crazy, I know," Shido awkwardly told her scratching his head, very much relieved. "What were you doing here?" Origami asked. Another question Shido had to ad-lib and answer for. He couldn't think of anything to fool Origami. But, like the Second Coming of Jesus Christ, Shido's earpiece ringed. He turned away as the girls talked to each other. "Hello?"

"Again, there is no need to worry. Because of Tohka and Origami's unexpected visit, I have planned for you all to have a game of volleyball. I've set the equipment at the main entrance of the hotel." Reine explained, though somewhat hastily. "I have to go now. I won't be back until 8:00, I assume."

"Wait, what's going on?" Shido asked Reine. "It is nothing to worry about. Stick to the plan and there will be no problems." She hung up the call and left Shido wondering. With nothing else to do, he decided to follow through.

* * *

Mitsuru had little to no sense of direction here. If only the Voice was here. A new wave of monsters came forth. He took a step forward, then another. He looked at the outmost person to the right. The man, looked like a person from ancient Japan, specifically the Sengoku-era. He wore heavy samurai armor, a helmet with a white plume and a golden crest, and had a cloth draped over his shoulders.

At his side, was a long katana, and on his back a giant bow. Behind him, was a lumbering giant. Its arms were uneven, one was even made of fire. From the head down, it was covered in deep red, flowing hair, and it hung its mouth with sharp teeth open, causing its face to look menacingly furious. In the center, though was what caught his attention the most. A giant dragon, with blue, wavering feathers, and a giant white, sharp beak. It walked closer and closer until he stood right in front of him. Before it walked away though, Mitsuru extended his hand out and touched its beak while he still could. It stopped in its tracks and looked down it him. He froze in absolute horror, awaiting the dragon's next move. The dragon's eyes pierced Mitsuru's. But the creature knelt down, resting its head on the still stretched out hand.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

**The following characters **

**-Fume Knight**

**-Velstadt, the Royal Aegis**

**-Genichiro Ashina**

**-Demon of Hatred**

**-King of the Storm.**

**Belong to FromSoftware's Dark Souls 23, and Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice.**


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

The Robed Dilemma

Shido looked at the instructions left behind by Reine. "Okay so, everyone pull out of a stick from that bin." Shido pointed to a small bin in the sand. "Shido, what are we playing?" Tohka asked, looking at the giant net set out in front of them. It was a wall separating two fields. "You haven't played this before, Tohka. It's called beach volleyball. You want to hit the ball to the opposite side and not let the enemies hit it." He explained to her "Ohhhhh. Okay!" Everyone took one of the sticks from the bin. "Okay so..." He looked at the names. "Gregor, Spencer, and Jackson go over there." Shido pointed to the opposite side of the net, and Origami and Tohka went. "Alexander, Abraham, and Anthony go on this side of the field. Wait, no." This was a 3v3 game, but they had five people. "Crap. Reine didn't think about this, did she?" A voice called out from behind. "Hello?!" A young, mainly American girl stood, waving from a distance. She seemed to be around fifteen, had long shiny brown hair that went to her middle back, and to the men, a beautiful body. Shido slightly blushed. "H-Hello. Do you need anything?" He asked. "I saw you guys had an unbalanced team, and I'm starting to get a little bored, so I was wondering if I could join in. I'm good at volleyball." Shido thought about it but ultimately turned to the girls for their opinions. "I'm okay with her joining," Origami said. "Agree: It would be favorable to have her participate." Yuzuru followed. Tohka and Kaguya just vigorously nodded their heads up and down.

"Well, that settles that. You can join-" Shido paused, as he didn't get her name. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name yet." The girl scratched her neck. "Oh, sorry. My name's Annebelle, or Bell/Bella for short. Sorry if I speak poorly at times, I've been s-speaking Japanese for two years, but it's still difficult at times." Bell apologized. "It's alright, come on, let play. You can go with Tohka and Origami." Shido directed Bell to their side. Everyone got into positions, and already Shido knew that Kaguya and Yuzuru would not get along well, or even Origami and Tohka. Tohka getting the first serve, threw the ball high into the air, jumped and spiked the ball onto the opposing side. The ball crashed a few feet behind Shido, giving him no time for him to react. "Hooray! Hooray!" Tohka cheered at her victory as she thrust her arms into the air. "Wow, you hit hard, don't you!" Bell praised. The next game ensued and this time, Bell served. She hit the ball, powerfully towards the twins, causing them both to run toward the ball and crash into each other. The ball sailed past over them and landed into Shido's hands. "What was that about, doofus?!" Kaguya shouted at Yuzuru. "Retaliate: What is wrong with _you?"_ Yuzuru snapped back. "I could have gotten the ball if you hadn't bumped into me!" They shouted at each other as the others giggled. "They sure like to bicker." Bell laughed. "Yeah, they're walkovers if they act like this. If they keep on arguing, we'll win this easy-peasy!" Tohka proudly said. "It is disappointing to challenge us like this," Origami added on.

Tohka was correct, as the following games ended in the same way, with the twins arguing and the opposing team getting a free point. After their fifth game, Yuzuru and Kaguya stood, their backs turned towards each other out of contempt. Though, seemingly tired of being mad, Kaguya turned around. "Hey, Yuzuru. Wanna actually do something?" Yuzuru also turned around. "Concur: Let's do it." Tohka readied to spike again, but this game was going to be different. The ball collided into Shido's face, knocking him to the ground, but causing the ball to fly back into the air. "Nice receive, Shido!" Kaguya exclaimed. "Setup: Kaguya, now!" Yuzuru called out. It was as if the twins were like a puzzle, and the pieces all fell together. Kaguya ran towards Yuzuru, who propelled Kaguya into the air, after the ball. "Hell yeah!" She slammed her hand against the ball, and I sped back towards the opposing side. "I was not expecting this. I'll catch it!"Bell responded, but Origami did not listen, as they both crashed into each other for the ball, and it landed on the sand. "Ow! I'm sorry did I hurt you?!' Bell said getting to her feet. "We did Yuzuru!" Kaguya cheered. They danced and gave me high fives. "Did you see me?! I went high into the air and hit it and it went like _wham_!" "Joyous: Excellent work, Kaguya." They kept on cheering until they realized the eyes locked on them. Quickly, they retreated away from each other, putting up their, now easily visible, facades.

"Ha! What am I thinking! You should feel_ privileged_ to touch the bottom of my feet." Kaguya smirked. "Discontent: Now my hands are dirty. How can I touch anything without ruining now?" Yuzuru retorted back. Shido still having a pain in his head, only smiled. "Do you need help?" Bell asked him, reaching out and hand. "Yeah. Thanks." He grabbed it and was pulled up. "I have to get going. It's getting a little late for me, but I had a lot of fun with you guys." She said and started to turn away. "Oh okay. Have a good day!" Shido called out, which Bell replied back, "You too!" before she was far enough away to only be a speck. "Hey, Shido, can you follow me for a second." Kaguya appeared beside him and grabbed his arm. "Yeah? What is it?" Shido asked her. "Well, I just need to talk to you privately." Kaguya pulled Shido behind the restrooms to talk, though someone had not entirely disappeared. Bell walked behind a rock, to meet a young boy standing to tap his foot.

**"Why good afternoon. How was your...skirmish?**" The boy's voice seemed distant, not connected to himself, and frankly, not his own voice. At first, the girl was irritated by that comments, then furious, then something more. "Do not play with me! You know what I am after!" The girl transformed. Her arms grew and sharpened. Her legs fused into a base, leaving for the creature to levitate. Its face twisted and thrashed about, as he grew eyes, his mouth grew razor-sharp teeth, and sharp horns protruded out. "Where is it?!" The demon screamed at the boy, which he only covered his face from the flying spit. **"Now, don't be so brutish. Besides, how much would it hurt to be lied to?" **He put his hand into his pocket. **"Hm?" **He seemed to be trying to grab something from his pocket, yet he pulled nothing out. "Where is it?! The Black Soulstone!" The demon screamed, spit flying left and right. The boy paused a little, but simply shrugged it off. **"Oh well. I seem to not have it. I'm sorry for your empty hands." **The demon grew furious, whipping his long hands about. The boy clasped his hands around his ears. "NO! You will not do this to me! I will have my way!" Thee hideous spawn of the Hells jabbed his hand at him, but it was too slow to hit. **"That's the drawback to cooperation with demons. They seem to never listen. If only they truly died." **He grabbed its arm, swung him towards a giant rock, and kicked the demon into the wall. And he was enveloped by the void. **"And the Lord of Lies falls for his own tricks."**

* * *

Mitsuru landed with a hard _thud _onto the carpet floor. Looking up he saw Reine, watching over him, as he squinted because of the light change. "Hello, Mitsuru." Reine greeted him with candy in her hand and her other hand extended out. "Yeah, good to be back." Mitsuru only mumbled as he was helped up. He rested himself on the bed, only to then realized that he was in his room at the hotel instead of the street, and the clock showed around 5:00 P.M., much later than breakfast. "How are you feeling? What happened?" Reine asked, sitting on the opposite bed."I don't know! Well, I do know, it's just like, what the hell happened." Mitsuru let himself fall onto the soft mattress. "One second, I was...in the streets, then I find myself in some black void. I saw some things, people, monsters-dragons too. Then I touch one of them, and then now I control them or something." He felt extremely tired, as he was having a hard time sitting straight. "Would you like candy?" Reine offered her half a bag of gummies. "Thanks." He only took one and chewed on it for a while, feeling somewhat better. "You said you tamed one of then right? Can you show me?" She asked him, though Mitsuru didn't quite pay much attention, replying a couple of seconds later. "Oh. I'll try."

He stood up and walked to the far side of the room. "Let me think here. Hmmm." He lifted and dropped his left arm a couple of times like he was preparing to cast a spell onto something. Finally, he thrust forward. Nothing happened. He tried it one more time, but instead of focussing on the motion, he thought more about what he was going to summon. When he thrust his and out again, a sudden jolt of pain hit his back and, he lurched over, grasping his back. "Goddamnit!" When he looked up again, he caught a sudden motion of a large creature darting under the bed. He scrambled to check, lifting up the covers, only to be attacked in the face. Mitsuru then quickly jumped back, covering his face and curling against the wall. Emerging from the bed, was a large, winged, green fox, with its mouth open ready to bite. "I see, can you control it?' Reine observed the otherworldly creature from a safe distance. Mitsuru looked at her like she was crazy. This thing _had_ to be rabid, but he was crazy, so he extended his hand out, and again touched the snout of the animal. Like the giant dragon, it calmed down and lowered itself by Mitsuru side. "Hey. Stand up." Mitsuru 'ordered' it to. The fox stood up and looked at him, its mouth open with the tongue hanging out. No longer was any aggression in the fox. "Yep. I tamed it."

* * *

"You seem different than usual, Kaguya." It was true, as Kaguya was not nearly as arrogant as she was normally. "Yeah, well, because I'm a spirit and all, I have to act like this so I can look powerful." Kaguya sighed and slumped her shoulders. "But it can get pretty tiring at times." Shido understood her, but as a little surprised that she knew about the term 'spirit'. "Well now's not the time for that! I need to know who you're going to pick tomorrow. Me, or Yuzuru?" Kaguya sternly asked. "Well, I don't really-"

"I want you to pick Yuzuru over me, Shido." Kaguya interrupted Shido, pointing a finger at him. He was truly shocked when Kaguya said that. _Yuzuru also talked with Shido. "Plea: Shido, choose Kaguya over me, please," Shido asked her why. _"Well duh! She's crazy hot. Yeah, sure, she might be shy, but she's quiet and has a huge rack! She's basically a guy's dream girl." Kaguya praised her, proudly. _"She may be stubborn at times, but if you get to know her, she is very faithful and loving," Yuzuru answered him with a smile. "Every time I see her, that slender body with smooth skin, it's like I'm looking at Heaven itself." Yuzuru blushed a little. "But won't that mean that..."_

"Yeah,_ I'll disappear." Shido was puzzled at their responses. It wasn't so long ago that they were fighting each other, but now they were willing to sacrifice themselves for the other. "Then why?" That was the only thing he could muster up._ "Well, I wouldn't if I could help it, but above everything, even myself, I want Yuzuru to live."

_"Wish: Over everything else, I want Kaguya to live. I want her to see the world and its experiences. It's Kaguya, that deserves to be the true Yamai." They both turned to Shido with a wish heartwarming smile on their faces._ _"Reinforcement: If you do not choose Kaguya tomorrow..._If you don't choose Yuzuru tomorrow _I'll blow away this island and all your friends!"  
_

* * *

Mitsuru kept summoning things left and right. Many of these beings were fictional characters, he'd heard about or seen from games, movies, shows, and books he'd experienced. So they were real, or did these exist because of our imagination? A knock fell on his door, and Mitsuru stopped what he was doing, and opened his door just a little. "Uhh, what's up?" A tiny bark of the giant fox was made, but before Shido could hear, Mitsuru quickly slammed the door on him. "Now-Now-Now what do I do with you?" Mitsuru panicked, usually, the creatures would disappear a couple of minutes after, but the fox always remained. "Mitsuru? What's going on? Do you need help?" Shido wiggled the handle of the door. "Uh-Uh. Wait! Let me do something." There was only one thing that came to mind. He grabbed the fox, which willingly let itself be lifted up, and with a "One, two, three!" it was thrown at the window. Mitsuru closed his eyes to avoid eye contact with the fox, and he waited for the sound of the smashed window in the darkness of his eyelids. But all was silent except for Shido's voice. He slowly opened his eyes, to find the window intact, the door handle being wiggled, and the fox no longer there. "Oh...my." Mitsuru quickly opened the door again. "What's that about?" Shido walked int the room. "Uh it's nothing, just had to clean some things up." He said, trying to avoid the topic. "Well, I need to ask you something. It's about Kaguya and Yuzruru."

"Yeah? What about them?" Mitsuru quickly replied. "Well, when we were at the beach, they said things to me that I don't think I'll ever forget." Shido looked unsettled. "Both of them want to sacrifice each other. And now I have to choose which one." Mitsuru did not reply so quickly, taking his time to come with an answer. "Hmmm. Well, what if they're wrong?" He asked Shido. Just because the twins said only one winner could live, didn't exclude the possibility of alternatives. "What do you mean by that?" Shido looked up, his eyes now with a slight shimmer of hope. "Well, are the two separate entities? Because if you do 'seal spirits', then they must both be sealable and therefore be both left alive, right?" He suggested, with a grin on his face. "But we can't be sure that idea is correct. For all I know, maybe they are right, and if that's the case, we just have to live with it. But it never hurts to try." Mitsuru stated. "We can't let them sacrifice themselves, not if we can save them. Tomorrow's gonna decide everything." Shido said looked out the window at the rising moon. "Isn't there a classwide meal going on in the restaurant downstairs?" Mitsuru asked him. Between pauses in their talking, Mitsuru could hear slight muffled voices of students below. "Yeah. Everyone's down there." Shido stood up. "Well if there's anything good to eat, could you bring me some? I'm not really in the mood to join." He asked, as he clumsily stood up to get his handheld game console. "Thanks for talking to me. It helps a lot." Shido smiled and thanked him. "No problem."

* * *

While Yuzuru took small bites of chicken, Kaguya tore into her's, with crumbs on her cheeks, and the meat mutilated. "Man! This chicken is so good." Kaguya managed to say with food in her face. "Inquiry: I wonder where Shido is and also the other student." Tohka sat across from them. Though she was notorious for being a heavy eater, at the moment, she was not eating much. "What's wrong Tohka? You can't be full already." Kaguya tore out more chicken. "It's really nothing. I just...it's Shido. I haven't really gotten to see him much." Kaguya and Yuzuru took paused slightly. "I think I might go." Tohka stood up before heading outside. On her way out, she caught a glimpse of Shido, staring out at the sea from a window. Her face instantly lit up, and she rushed over to him. "Shido!" Tohka called out. Oddly enough, she did not catch his attention, even with quite a loud call. "Shido! Shido!" Tohka yelled louder and louder. Finally, at what seemed like her loudest, Shido snapped out of his trance. "Tohka! Uh-I'm sorry if I was acting weird there." He played it off with a laugh. "Finally, I thought you had gone deaf. Anyways, I was thinking. Would you like to walk on the beach with me, Shido?" Tohka suggested to him with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay, Jesus, give me like, one crit please." Mitsuru pressed the B-button on his device, before crossing his fingers. One second, two seconds. The animation finished. _Critical hit! It's super effective! _"Hell yeah! Take that you dumb ass Dragon Rush abusing bitch!" He lept unto the air and pumped his fisted. He could have danced around for days over that achievement if not for the fact that there was an object on the ground. Recklessly. he jumped up, only to land on a book of his, and toppled forward straight into the hard wall. With a loud _thud_, Mitsuru's head struck the wall, and he instantly fell back.

"No frickng way!" Even though there was a throbbing on the back and front of his head, Mitsuru was able to quickly spring up from the ground. All he could see though was black. For a split second, Mitsuru thought that he must have gone blind. But, then he snapped out of his delusion. "Not again! What now?!" He forced himself to stand, but tripped over something. Luckily, this time he managed to catch himself. He looked back to see that nothing was on the ground, so instead, he looked straight down. "What?" He seemed to be covered in some sort of robe. The color of it was a dark purple, with tiny patches of black. The sleeves of the robe, seemed too large for his arms, drooping over his hands. Pulling them back, Mitsuru was quite startled by what he saw. "What happened to my hands?!" He flailed his hands around in horror. A sharp pain hit his right hand as he thrashed about. The robe on his lower right arm was torn, revealing that under the robe was a pitch-black void. His left hand was practically the same as his right, though three long, yellowish-white, spikes curving out of his forearm. "What is that?! What is _me_?!" He exclaimed in the nothing. Out of compulsion, he lifted his hands to his face. Pressing them into the hood he could feel it push past his 'face' and touch the back of the hood. His vision was completely blocked but returned when he pulled out the hands. Udderly speechless, Mitsuru decided not to question himself anymore.

Walking around, he held a much more hunched posture, possibly due to a large cluster of spikes protruding from his back, and at full height, he stood much taller than most humans, around seven to seven and a half feet, compared to his average five foot seven. Eventually, after strolling for what must have been 20 minutes, he came upon some ghosts, ambling forward. There were the average monsters, dragons, and knights, but dispersed in between were normal men and women. Children, and teens walked along with them. And among the ghosts, was the teen that caught his eye the most. It was himself, with his hands in his pockets, walking with his satchel to the right. Mitsuru stared in awe as the boy passed by, his 'mouth' wide open. Slowly, he took one step at a time. Mitsuru caught up with the boy, whom he towered over. "Hello?" He greeted the boy out of curiosity. But as expected, the ghost only walked ahead. Gradually, Mitsuru walked faster than him, always stopping to let the ghost to catch up. Eventually, though, Mitsuru felt it was enough, and stopped. He slowly lifted up his hand, to wave at the ghost, as he walked onward. What was unexpected was the reply. The ghost stopped, and turned at Mitsuru, with the stoic expression on his face, before turning to walk again.

* * *

"Come in, Analyst Murasame. Fraxinus to Analyst Murasame. Damnit, I can't contact her." Hinako cursed. To her left, Munechika, a man with squinted eyes, also tried to contact Shido. This attempt, too, was unsuccessful. "It says Shido is offline!" He checked everything once more. "This is strange." The old Masaomi Mikimoto pondered on his screen. "Judging from the numbers, this isn't the cause of bad weather or thick walls."

"Then this must be a jamming signal. But by who?" Kyouji finished the thought, as he tried to find its source. "Wait! I remember something!" Shiizaki frantically tye on her pad, for the number. "What is it?" Kozue Minowa asked. "Did you figure out something?"

"No, but I remember. Mitsuru's phone signal was able to reach us! If I can find it, maybe he'll pick up." Hinako crossed her fingers as she pressed the button. It rang once, twice, three times, silence. "Hello? Mitsuru, are you there?" Silence once more. Then they heard background noise. "It is 8:43 P.M." A robotic, feminine voice came through. "Who the hell did you call?!" Kozue shouted. "Wait, I'm sure this is his phone number! Let me just-"

"Shido Itsuka walks on the beach. Yatogami Tohka follows on his right." Everyone immediately froze. Who the hell was this? "Hello everyone. Is there a problem?" Everyone turned to see a weary Kannazuki dressed in pajamas and clutching a Kotori plushie. "A woman of blonde hair follows shortly behind. She is _hiding_ from them." The blonde-haired man froze too. "Who is that?" The voice sent chills down his spine. "We have no clue Commander!" Munechika tried to end the call, but the buttons seemed inactive. "Origami Tobiichi walked outside, and sees something." Origami turned to see a lanky machine, standing, watching. She immediately jumped back. "'Sorry, Shido.' Tohka tells him." No one said anything. "Why?" Shido asked her. "Well, when I said that I wanted to see the stars from the beach, it was kind of a lie." She did an awkward gesture, joining her index fingers together before pulling them apart. "It's just, we've been together this whole trip, yet we haven't talked to each other much. So, I wanted to talk to you. Is that all right?" Tohka stood, anxious for Shido's response, but beamed, as he smiled nodded. "Shido, what happened?" Shido seemed puzzled at her question, asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't really say why, 'but whenever I saw you, It looked like something was troubling you.' Tohka says to Shido." The robotic voice perfectly mimicked the voices of its owners or was it really their voice? "The twins are walking over. A little girl is leading them. She states she needs to find her mother. They hear Shido and Tohka." That wasn't good. It was terrible. "Crap! If they overhear Shido and Tohka's conversation!" Shiizaki shouted out. "Well, at this point, we're powerless to stop this. All we can do is listen to what it has to tell us. Though, I have to wonder, what is a girl doing here?" Mikimoto asked. "'But if there's nothing wrong, then that's fine.' Tohka tells him." Shido seemed mildly fretted. "Is this why you brought me here?" He asked her, to which she replied, with a blush on her face. "Well, I just wanted to ask you. It's nothing serious."

"Well, Tohka," Shido spoke, his face stern, "Could you help me?" Tohka was very much willing to help, giving him and an exuberant. "Of course! Anything to help you out, Shido!" High up above, the giant Arbatel surveyed the ground below. "Captain, we're intercepting signals directed towards Arubi Island." The commander seemed surprised. "What? What are the signals?" The crew member identified them. "The changing frequency suggests that they might be trying to bypass our jamming."

"Shido explains to Tohka his dilemma." The robot reported. "I see. So Kaguya and Yuzuru are-" Shido intervened in the statement. "Yeah. They're both willing to sacrifice themselves for each other. Kaguya wants Yuzuru to live, and Yuzuru wants Kaguya to live. I just can't decide." Tohka did have much to say, though she could relate. "I understand." Her face turned morose. "If someone told me that I could save you from death, but it'd cost me my life, I wouldn't stop to do it, no at all." Shido was shocked by her statement, studdering to only udder one word. "T-Tohka."

"Please! Forget what I said. I just wanted 'to get that thought out of my mind.' Tohka plays it off. Kaguya and Yuzuru have reached the cliff. Hearing everything, they leave the girl behind. She is nowhere to be seen. **The winds are starting to pick up.**" A powerful gust of wind blew over the two students, catching them off guard. "Say that again! What did Yuzuru say?!" Kaguya stood on the right of the cliff, directly opposite to Yuzuru. "Repeat: Kaguya to you to choose _me?_ Impossible." As was likely to happen, Kaguya and Yuzuru jumped down facing each other with glares on their faces. "Kaguya! Yuzuru! Please, you don't have to-"

"Shut up!" They both screamed in a fit of rage. They were in no mood to negotiate anymore, for they summoned their astral dresses and the angels. Kaguya, with El Re'em, and Yuzuru with El Nahash. The winds were at their fiercest now, as they slowly approached each other.

Origami stood vigilant, waiting for the machine to strike. She had noticed that, like her, the thing had a territory. The winds around her roared, as the trees threatened to snap. Finally, it turned on, and its eye glowed a neon green. It crouched low on the ground before jumping high into the air. By that time, Reine had stepped outside. "Origami Tobiichi. What are you doing out here?" Reine said, completely missing the automaton, Origami quickly swung her head up to see it. It quickly descended upon them, readying a strike. Instinctively, she turned towards her teacher. "Ms. Murasame! Look out!" She pushed her away, ready to take the blow. She felt the tips of the finger touch her face but no more than that. Looking up, Origami saw that the automaton seemed to struggle to move as if a force was holding it in place. Then, from the foliage, a medium-size rock was thrown, and it landed beside the feet of the machine.

**"I've borrowed this power from another man who used it before me."** Reine stood up and looked around. The voice they heard was Mitsuru's, but it seemed to come from different directions. **"Is this another angel?"** She said. **"No, it's unique to these parts of 'town'. Let me explain its ability. Bomb Transmutation turns any touched object into a bomb, which when it touches any living organism, the charge is immediately consumed, though since the Bandersnatch is not living, that is not a concern. So then, if the charge is not prematurely activated, the user can do so."** From the corner of their eyes, Origami and Reine saw a hand stick out, and if she looked hard enough, Reine saw that the hand was shaped into a fist with the finger raised. It was Mitsuru's sleeve. "Mitsuru, what are you planning to do?!" She called out, concerned. **"Right now, I advise both of you to run as far away as you can from the Bandersnatch, especially Ms. Murasame**." Reine and Origami listened, and dashed as far away as they could.

* * *

"Commander, what do we do now?" Everyone turned to him for their next course of action. "Well, after what we've just heard, their's only one thing left to do. It will be risky though." The seats of every crew member slid back and descended into a large dark room with a window showing to clouds outside. Lights lit up all around them as the window filled up with bright blue screens. "We'll descend 1000 meters above Arubi Island."

"Roger!" The crew members responded. "We've arrived at target coordinates. Permanent Territory is all clear." With that signal, Kannazuki threw off his pajamas and ordered, "Deploy Yggdra-Folium!" From the outside, the giant airship seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Captain! something has appeared on the radar!" From their screen, blue and white airship soared over the clouds. "Is that an airplane?! Wait no, it's an airship!" Another crew member identified it as such. Then, the plane has disappeared into thin air. "The signal's lost!" The commander knew who this was. "The Rataoskr Organization. Dedicate Ashcroft ß numbers one through twenty to magic generation! Target that invisible airship whenever possible."

"Choose _me_? Ha, you're crazy." Kaguya mocked her for her request to Shido. "Rebuttal: You are the one that is out of their mind, Kaguya." She countered. Kaguya only sneered at that. "Oh well then. I thought this would be a fair duel, that another's voice would decide our fate, but no. You idiocy should have been taken into account for beforehand."

"Agreement: You are truly asinine. A third party could never be a judge for _our_ duel." Kaguya and Yuzuru both readied their weapons. From below, Mitsuru appeared, covering his face from the harsh winds. He bent down his feet, and dipped his hand into the shadow of his. It swirled and shifted into a tall and lanky being with sly pointed eyes and a a 'shh' gesture. Replacing the spot, the human stood on was a tall being with a long purple robe and a scarf that flew back from the wind. Shido and Tohka looked at their friend. He ominously looked at them, gave a deep bow before sinking into the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my God, it's a JoJo's reference.**

**-Killer Queen/Deadly Queen**

**Belongs to Hirohiko Araki's manga series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable.**

**Also from where I live, merry after Christmas.**

**Key for that one confusing part.**

A - Talking with Kaguya

_A_ \- Talking with Yuzuru

_A_ \- Both said it.


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

The Dark Conjurer

_Why can't I fly?!_ He screamed to himself in his head. It seemed hard to talk in his new form, only making out fragments, but when he did, it seemed to echo out, like multiple voices speaking at once. He covered his face at all times to shield himself from the wind while trying to find a way up. Since there were no solid objects to climb upon, he would have to use the flight of others. His summons seemed too random though, as all sorts of creatures were conjured, none seemingly able to fly. "Un...c-c-conven...tional meth...ods it is." Cycling through many weapons he had, he decided to pull out a long chain with a ghostly-green sickle on one end, and a glowing lantern on the other. _I'm coming to get you._ He thought as he aimed into the winds and threw. At first, he felt nothing, then he felt a tug. He had snared one of them.

* * *

Shido and Tohka huddled close to each other. _Please, Mitsuru. You have to stop them_. "Shido, be careful. We aren't alone." They turned around to see a mass of green eyes, staring from the darkness of the rustling trees. "What the hell are those?" He counted the number of eyes. "Model number DD-007: Bandersnatch." Ellen walked out of the trees smirking.

"Deploy protective territory, one o'clock. Coordinates: 132, 50, 39; Size: 255, 246." The vice commander ordered. A giant blue glyph-like shield quickly expanded, blocking the Arbatel's attack flawlessly.

* * *

"You're always like this, aren't you?! Trying to fix everything by yourself all the time!" Kaguya's lance seemed to draw the winds around her before shooting them at Yuzuru. "Return: I'll write those words on dirty paper, then gift them to you!" Yuzuru sent out one of her chains, completely nullifying Kaguya's attacks. Kaguya tried once more to attack her but was stopped by a sudden hard tug around her neck. "W-What the hell is this?!" Yuzuru froze in her tracks. Someone was interrupting their grand duel, and she would not allow that. She rushed into free Kaguya. "I know this is a dumb que-question, but can we talk this one out?" Behind Kaguya was a robed figure, menacingly hovering over Kaguya, before resting himself on her lance. "Let's not make it any more difficult for me, or you, "He pointed to Yuzuru, "or you," He pointed at Kaguya. "Who are you?! Wh-Why are you interrupting our duel?" He gave out a disappointing sigh and hung his head low, shaking it back and forth. "I'm the kid. You know, the one that freaks out because of bugs. Who would know? I'm here to stop your fight because you're endangering this island, and your duel does not take precedence over life. I know Shido well enough to know that he'll do whatever it takes to save both of you, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect these lives. Your one-hundredth duel won't finish." His message was straight-forward and hard-hitting.

"Oh, you?! You always seemed like a total weirdo. Now you're interrupting us? Fine, then I'll kill you!" She whipped her lance around, knocking him off of it. "No no no, that's not right. You just can't do that here. See, that's _illegal_." He said in a passive-aggressive tone, before hooking himself on the something beyond the storm. They both turned to each other, "We might be at odds all the time, but we can both agree that this between us." Kaguya joked as she rushed at Yuzuru. Again, Yuzuru blocked her attacks, but slowly was being worn down by Kaguya relentless assault. Yuzuru managed to push back and released her chains, binding the lance in place. "Conclusion: I am the victor of our grand duel." She approached her twin as Kaguya tried to tug at them. From behind though, reappeared the same robed being. "I'm not done yet, dumbasses." He jumped over her, as a large spray of flames shot forward. They were only bearly able to escape, as Mitsuru fell down, only to hook something else, and fly back to cover. "Now normally, I'm good at shutting down arguments with words, but, you decide going straight for the weapons is better. Fine then." From the dark clouds, slowly descended a dragon with Mitsuru on top. "Unless you can get past the...King of the Storm, good luck with that." He looked towards the moon, as a much larger dragon flew above, heading for the two airships.

* * *

"I was waiting for you to separate from the students, Tohka." The Bandersntaches all walked out of the foliage, lining themselves up and giving the students a greater vision of their numbers. "I'm surprised, though. I had a tiny feeling but never thought those two would be spirits, let alone the Berserker. But for the boy, though. He is someone I could never overlook. We have decided to give him a temporary name of Contradiction." She looked up at, was surprised to see a dragon appear, it put a giant grin on her face. "Who are you?! Are you part of the AST?!" No, the AST didn't operate out here. "Oh, so you're aware of the JSDF's Anti-Spirit Team?" Ellen asked out of curiosity. "But no, I am not affiliated with their group." She shook her head, raising her hand. The Bandersnatches were given their signal and jumped into the air like cheetahs pouncing their prey. With fast reflexes, Tohka was able to summon Sandalphon and slash through all of them, though another wave quickly replaced the last. "I knew I had found you, Princess. Yatogami Tohka, would you care to come with me?" Ellen extended her hand out, inviting her.

"I promise that you will have a fabulous time in our care." Tohka replied swiftly, "Liar!" She raised her sword at Ellen. "Tohka! We can't point Sandalpon at unarmed people!" Shido intervened, putting his hand on hers, signaling her to withdraw her weapon. "No, now that you say that, I can sense something. She's dangerous, like an AST, but...more powerful!" On queue, she did a motion with her hands, and her body seemed to radiate with a golden light. "Interesting thought, but not entirely true." When the light dimmed, instead of her normal clothes, she instead donned her very own CR-Unit. "Bandersntaches, stay put for the time being. I'd like to see for myself," She challenged Tohka, gesturing her to attack, "how formidable this famous 'Princess' is." Her taunt succeed, as Tohka launched into the air at her. "Then get ready!" She swung down at Ellen.

* * *

The Fraxinus endured many more hits. With Kannazuki's cunning though, the crew managed to take all hits with no damage. "Hull integrity is still at 100%!" Shiizaki looked upon her screen. Looking at his, Kyouji noted, "By concentrating our protective territory into a small area, the durability increases by orders of magnitude."

"But that would leave everything else unprotected!" Munechika exclaimed fearfully. "If they aim anywhere else it'll be-" He was cut off but Kannazuki. "Keep the same coordinates. Size: 50, 69." Munechika whipped around. "But that's way too small!" Kannazuki did not listen, instead of focusing on a tiny speck to the right of the ship. Taking a closer look, it seemed to be a massive dragon, lined in dark purple scales, gliding through the clouds with four large wings, and eyes locked onto the Arbatel. At first, he stood paralyzed with awe, then he realized what a joyous opportunity it was. "Change of plans, do not set up a defensive territory and reroute power into Mystletainn. I want enough power to temporarily disable the enemy's territory. No more, no less." His order's stunned, everyone. "B-B-But that crazy!" Everyone screamed. "No way that's gonna help! All they have to do is charge up a counterattack and we're dead!" Kozue shouted at him. "Well if my idea is so crazy, don't you think I have a plan? Now the pain of death might be the sweetest thing to feel, but I'm not ready for that yet. Now starting charging before we are guaranteed to die."

Giving a less than average sigh that might have been a mumbled cry for God to save them, they redirected their power into Mystletainn. The front cannon charged as the crew member (minus Kannazuki) crossed their fingers. In response, the Arbatel charged it's own weapon, as expected. The Mystletainn fired. Piercing through the air, the shot hit the territory. The two forces collided, struggling. The Mystletainn, through Kannazuki's calculations, did pierce the territory, breaking the Abatel's defense temporarily. "We're doomed! They're charging up their attack!" Everyone quailed, feeling as if their lives flashed before them, though that must have been the placebo effect, for their lives were saved, by a mighty dragon. "See? We're fine." The vice commander shrugged. "What...the-" The dragon roared before slamming its feet onto the side of the enemy airship. The weight of the beast rocked the Arbatel, as the enormous ripped apart the ship's upper section. Everyone looked at him, again, stunned.

* * *

"Done yet? All we're doing by now is buying that sweet sweet time. No not even buying, it's pouring out like a popped water balloon." Mitsuru mocked the twins while making the money sign with his fingers. "Why does it even matter to you!" She flew above the dragon in an attempt to knock off Mitsuru. But her lance was deflected by a giant shield, followed by a glaive. "You don't get the point dumbass. It no longer becomes just about you, when you involve this whole island like I already said. And besides, who says you have to fight? Your pride?" He commanded the dragon to retreat into the clouds, before spraying multiple plumes of fires from many different directions. "Answer: It is how this must end. There must be one and only one Yamai for all of time." Yuzuru tried to argue, but Mitsuru refuted with, "You know you are the only ones saying this right? Normally, in reality, facts are proven through reasoning and _experimentation_. What you are trying to prove as fact is merely an unprovable claim. Do you really think the death of your twin is proof of your claim?!" Mitsuru fumed at the end, but let out a sigh. "Stopping you is the best for all of us, trust me." The familiar hook flew out of the clouds at Yuzuru, entangling itself with her chains. She felt a hard pull as Mitsuru soared at her. His hand burned a bright fire before as he whipped his left-hand from right to left, leaving a trail of toxic mist.

* * *

Every swing Tohka made with Sandalphon was a miss. She had incredible power but it would not matter so long as Ellen kept sidestepping all of Tohka's attacks. Finally, Tohka landed her swing, clashing it with Ellens sword, but even that would not suffice. "Is this it? Is this all the power that Princess holds?" Ellen scoffed, easily pushing back Sandalphon with a single hand. "I had Pendragon equipped for this, thinking it would be a spectacle. Turns out it was truly disappointing." She shoved her sword against Tohka, pushing her back, before raising her's high into the air. Instinctively, Tohka raised Sandelphon up to guard the attack, though when the sword collided, it shattered like glass, leaving her empty-handed as she was shoulder-bashed to the ground. "Tohka!" Shido helplessly cried out to the girl, as the Bandersnatches surrounded them. "Truly disappointing. Put her to sleep and take her to the Arbatel." Ellen's CR-Unit glowed and reverted back into her normal suit. "No! Tohka! Let her go!" Shido tried to reach her but was pulled back by the. Like eagles from the sky, the Bandersnatches came, forcefully snatching her away. Though she was stronger than any human, she could not compete against the pull of many automatons.

_There's nothing. Can I do nothing against this?_ Shido's eyes widened in horror. His mind flashed between many scenes of hopelessness, many of them being his struggling friends, struggling against a sadistic killer, her flintlock so close to their heads. _No, no, never again. _"Never again!" Shido's eyes shined a bright gold, and an urge or calling came to him. He raised his hand high into the air creaming out Tohka's name. Closing his eyes, Shido brought down his hand, and sounds of destruction roared around him. He opened again, finding broken pieces of Bandersnatches laying around him, and best of all, Tohka falling to the ground, free from their grasp. Shido looked at Ellen, who was shocked at what had unfolded. In his hand, Shido held Sandalphon, new and shimmering in the moonlight.

* * *

The Fraxinus simply aided in the assault, as the dragon tore parts of the ship out. "If we keep at it, our enemies will be defeated in no time." The vice commander laughed. Any attack that was directed at them was easily blocked, as the Arbatel had a giant dragon to deal with. "But you know what? Let's go all out cause some more pain. Charge Mystletainn, and fire through their territory and bow." The crew charged up Mystletainn and aimed at the enemy. The Arbatel quickly reacted, steering their ship away, but towards the giant dragon. It let out a mighty roar before charging up its own attack. It sprayed fire towards the ground. The plume slowly condensed into a dark purple laser. The purple dragon then swung its head up. Combined with the Mystletainn, the two lasers hit each side of the Arbatel, damaging it, but not enough as the sporadic movement of the Arbatel earned them a lucky scraping instead of a direct hit. "Curse you, mongrels and that beast!" The commander slammed his hand down. His eyes were wide with burning wrath. "Bring all fifty Ashcroft ßs to maximum output! We'll blast both of them into dust!"

Shido, Ellen, and Tohka were mesmerized by the blade in his hand. "S-Shido, why...why is Sandalphon in your hand?" Tohka questioned him. "Oh my indeed. Just who are you, Shido Itsuka?" Ellen donned a grin on her face. "A human...I think." He paused for a moment, for he truly was unsure about his identity. "Then I have to change my plans. You both will be coming with me. Resistance is not encouraged."

"The enemy is heading straight for us-wait. Where's the dragon going?!" Forcing a grin with its huge mouth, the dragon backed away from the fight, slowly retreating into the cloud. "Sigh, so much for friendships. Guess it got worn out." Kannazuki shrugged, saddened that their partnership has ended so abruptly, though a little tap on his shoulder jolted him up. The vice commander looked to his side to find a sticky note, floating into the air. "Hmm? Is this a little gift for me? Why thank you but-" _Wait. _"Vice commander! We need orders-What the hell is that?!" Kozue jumped out of her seat when seeing the floating sticky note. "Well, let's see what this says." He grabbed the sticky and patted the invisible thing, not realizing that he did, in fact, touch something.

_Deer ViCe COmmandur._

_Soory fur bad hand ritng. do wat yOo do We gOt eVeyThng els ccverel. W ant dOne yet. _

_By, Hrvest._

If 'Hrvest' could write well then the note would read,

_Dear Vice commander,_

_Sorry for (the) bad handwriting. Do what you do. We got everything else covered. We ain't done yet._

_By, Harvest_

The identity of this 'Hrvest (Harvest) was not known, but this was not important. "This is barely legible! Do what...covered...we got everything... we ain't done yet." Through the horrendous handwriting, Kannazuki was able to decipher the message and formulate another plan. Another note appeared.

_Btw, dOnt be wimp. Go aII oWt. uS Hrvest atAck inSde owt_

_This letter translated to,_

_Btw (By the way), don't be (a) wimp. Go all out. Us Harvest attack (from the) inside out._

"All out, hm." Reading 'Go all out' put a large smile on his face. "Run Basic Realizers in parallel. Dedicate all power to the territory." The vice commander ordered. "Roger! AR-008 numbers one through ten are operating in parallel!" Mikimoto responded.

"I take that back." He thought about their next move. "Dedicate all but one Control Realizer to the territory." Kannazuki picked up a pair of headphones. "Roger!" Shiizaki complied before realizing, "What?!"

"But if we do that, we'll lose control of the power!" Munechika stated. "That's fine. _This_ has got it covered." He pointed to his headphones, smirking." The two ships moved at each other, both with their territories up. "Enemy territory is increasing in power!"

"So they're preparing to fight back? Against the mighty Arbatel?! Hah!" The captain mocked at the two territories slammed into each other. The impact caused the ships to shake. "Limit the territory area!" The captain ordered his crew. "Concentrate the contact area! We'll plow straight through them!" The light emanating from the colliding territories grew brighter as the Arbatel's condensed. _Our territories have roughly the same amount of strength, but when concentrated, ours is much stronger. _The commander sneered on that thought. He had won.

"Bandersnatches, capture that man at once. Break as many limbs as needed." The wave of Bandersnatches rushed at Shido, only for them to be sliced to pieces.

* * *

**"Why thank you. You've done your job well, though, your writing would be shall I say...below par."** The little creature of purple and yellow seemed disheartened when he said that to them, but he quickly raised their spirits. **"No no no, don't take it too seriously. We all have our quirks in life, and though it may not be in writing. You do hit hard in numbers."** The boy smiled and too his voice was disconnected from his mouth. Up above, giant explosions lit up the sky like fireworks. Their colors turned the green leaves around them into faints yellows, oranges, and red. **"An early autumn is fallen upon us. Is it not beautiful? Your original master would have loved the sight...if his downfall was not as so." **The boy smiled as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

"Captain! The starboard side has been severely damaged, wait no, the ships being destroyed from the inside out as well!" The crew members scrambled as they tried to fix what they could, while the captains cursed in a furious rage at their success. "Shit! The command room's on fire!"

"Then put it out you incompetent fool!" He commanded them, standing up from his chair and slamming it down. The captain wouldn't stand for much longer though as from he crashed to the floor with a _crash_ as the whole ship began to rock. "What the hell is it now?!" He quickly regained his footing to stare at a bright red light, no, multiple staring back at him. The lights were all connected to segments of a larger whole which wrapped around the Arabetal.

"Vice Commander, do we attack?" Though the Fraxinus crew had seen many sights this night, they were still amazed at the giant machine, seeming levitating even wth is tremendous mass.

The worm-like machine slowly moved its way around before its heading stopped in front of the captain, it's front eye staring into theirs. Its underside bore in large red words, 'MT3-DESTROYER'. The 'DESTROYER' gave a raucous roar before diving into the depths below, leaving behind an army is probes to surround the ship.

* * *

"No, that's not one of mine." They all turned towards the giant worn in front of them. It shot by them both, knocking the three back. "What's it planning? He sunk into the clouds, for a moment to analyze. "Hey! Get back here you cur!" Kaguya brashly charged at him, only to be met with a flurry of red lasers. Luckily, she managed to block most of them. "Yep, it's not on my side." Mitsuru appeared to their left. A large swarm of probes hovered out, all aiming at each and one of the spirits.

* * *

Shido started to feel exhausted more and more as each wave rushed at him. "How many more are there?!" He tried to hold his ground for the next wave. "As many as it takes to capture you, of course," Ellen smirked simply watching from afar. Another wave of Bandersnatches appeared rushing at him. Shido tried to ready himself but felt his body give, and he fell to his knees. "Shido! Don't hurt him!" Tohka helplessly screamed as she watched in horror from a distance. Shido quickly turned away before the machines struck him, though he was not hurt. Shido turned around with shock and relief as the Bandersnatches spasmed out of control, before shutting down right in front of him. "Wh-What happened?" Ellen seemed surprised herself. She raised a hand to her ear. "What's going on up there? The Bandersnatches are malfunctioning?!" Shido could hear slight murmurs from the person on the other end of the call, and from Ellen's reaction, their response must have been shocking. Ellen gasped before replying frustratedly. "How was the control room damaged...a what!" The person replied back and if Shido could hear it, the person said, "We...We're being...overr-r-r-r-r-r...invisible...and giant mechan-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n...worm!" The fragments were barely audible, and even so, it was not nearly enough to understand. "Adeptus-1 to Arbatel! Do you copy?! Adeptus-1 to Arba-what the!" Everyone jumped back as a shadow quickly descended upon them before revealing itself to be a giant mechanical worm. It quickly burrowed into the ground leaving a massive hole into the earth. Quickly thinking, Shido ran over to Tohka and they both ran away. "Hey! Get back here!" Ellen tried to follow them but unfortunately was forced to stop as a swarm of probes rose from the hole.

* * *

"That truly was not expected. Now I thought I would have to go out of my way to win this, but I guess not." Thee vice commander and thee Fraxinus spectated. The Arbatel was severely damaged, leaving it with only the option of escape. From their point of view, it wasn't truly as nice. "What the hell is happening! Everyone scratched themselves furiously and ran like madmen around their ship. Each one of the crewmates screamed of being rapidly bitten as blood started gushing out of them. The captain was spared, or so he thought, from this torture as he stood in paralysis, watching his crewmembers get devoured by creatures that he couldn't even see. Explosions echoed everywhere as probes scoured the ship for any part of it still untouched to destroy. Then, the cherry on top fell on the grandiose cake. The DESTROYER rose up, looking straight at the captain. What seemed like hours condensed into mere seconds past, before the machine charged into the ship and out the other end. With a glorious blast, the Arbatel's remains fell from the sky and crashed into the deep seas below. Everyone aboard the Fraxinus sat in horror as it unfolded. The vice commander simply stood in awe. The worm paused for a moment, before slowly weaving itself around right at them.

* * *

Shido and Tohka ran as fast as they could. Up ahead, they could see a clearing, dimly lit with moonlight. Reaching the clearing, Shido looked at the sky and saw that the battle was much more hectic than a simple two versus one. On the left hovered Kaguya, Yuzuru stood opposite from her, and Mitsuru stood in the center. Standing on a probe with two in hand pointing both at each Berserker. "Hypocrite, you say that we endanger the lives of this island, yet you go out of your way to do this." It seemed as so, but Mitsuru was not the culprit for these beings. "Must have been a fault of a novice. Mistakes are bound to happen when trying out new things you know what I mean?" The eerie echoes of his voice did not quite match his tone, but the low chuckle did, as he blasted them both with lasers.

Shido tried to get their attention, swinging the large sword into the air and calling out their names. "Guys! Stop it! Stop fighting!" Shido's voice was not heard though, and their attention was not caught. "Why won't this thing work?!" Shido cursed at the sword he held. Tohka put her hand on his shoulder. "I envy those two." A smile was on her face. "You care a lot for them." Needing guidance from the blade's master, Shido asked her. "What do I do?"

"Your wish summoned Sandalphon. Only you can fulfill that of which you called upon." She placed her hand on the handle with Shido's and looked at him in the eye. "Calm down. Remember, what is it that you desire. What do you wish for? Concentrate on that wish and nothing else, then swing the sword with all your might. The angel will surely answer you." Shido did as he was told, and within him, Shido felt his heartrate ramp and a sense of power throughout his body. He looked at Sandalphon and found the edge of the blade glow a light blue. Gripping the sword tightly, he roared and swung it down with all his might.

Mitsuru was the first to notice, giving a victorious laugh, and jumping away from the incoming slash. A bright streak of blue shot past the Berserkers, slicing the harsh gales in two. Shido let the blade drop onto the sands and, he gasped for air. Regaining his balance, he yelled at the two Spirits now with their full attention. "Stop it, Kaguya, Yuzuru. Just stop fighting, please."

"Why should we?! You aren't a part of this duel any longer. Just leave us and our lives alone!" Kaguya denied Shido's plea. Yuzuru also refused, saying, "Agreement: Stay of out dispute." They ignored him and readied to attack once more. "I never said I'd quit being your judge! _I_ get to choose who becomes Yamai!" Shido's proclamation rung into the air and surprised them both, but this statement did not appeal to their strong dogmatisms. "What are you, crazy! Such a ridiculous statement must be a joke!" Again, Yuzuru agreed with Kaguya. "Ridicule: That is a childish way of thinking."

"Well, I won't have it any other way than this! Both of you have qualities that give worth to each one of your existences! Kaguya!" He looked at her, "You love Yuzuru a million, no, and infinite times more than she loves herself! And the same goes for you, Yuzuru. I know you would risk your life for her over your own!" Shido's yelled with a passion in his voice. "I'll give you three choices! One: Kaguya becomes the true Yamai, and Yuzuru is no more! Two: Yuzuru becomes the true Yamai, and Kaguya is no more."

"Hah! Like I-" Kaguya was cut short trying to make a remark. "Three," Shido's voice seemed the loudest now, "Both of you give up your spirit powers, and both of you get to see each other for the rest of your lives!" The spirit's paused, thinking over their options. Kaguya played it off, "What the eff?! Like that would work." But her voice quivered ever so slightly. "Just believe me, please! Give me a chance to save you both!"

"Shut up. No human can do that!" Kaguya tried to counter. "Really?! Do I need to remind you who split _your_ winds in half?!" Shido glared at them, this golden eyes seemed to shine brighter than the gigantic moon. "If I fail, then go ahead and kill me for all I care." Shido struggled to stand, and before long, fell to his knees due to exhaustion. There was a pause for a while, everyone standing silently. Then Kaguya couldn't help but giggle a little. "You know, Shido is kind of troublesome, right? I mean come on, this is the second time he's done this."

"Agreement: And I was just about to surrender," Yuzuru remarked. "Psh, that wasn't gonna happen, I was gonna let you win first." Then both fell silent after that. They had finally realized their actions. "Hey, Yuzuru," Kaguya said with a wishful smile. "Return: Yes?"

"What if, maybe, just maybe, we could both live, as Shido said. What would you like to do first?" Yuzuru thought for a moment. For so long all they had been thinking about was the outcome of their duel though never thinking about an exception. Hundred of ideas popped into Yuzuru's head. Going to the beach, shopping for clothes, eating at a stand, watching the movies together. "Answer: I would like to try that kinako bread Tohka highly praises. She says it tastes like Heaven itself. What about you?" Kaguya thought about it herself. "I want to try it out too. It sounds crazy delicious. Then after that, I would love to attend a school."

"Compliment: The men will surely gather around you," Yuzuru stated, which put a slight blush on Kaguya cheeks. "No way! If yo-you went to school, you'd pick up all the guys, easy." Yuzuru smiled softly. "Suggestion: We could both go to school together. We will steal all the guys together." Just the thought made them overly joyed, so much in fact that started to tear up. And from there, the confessed. "I want to say sorry, Yuzuru. I lied. I...I," Kaguya chocked and held back tears. "I don't wanna die. I wanna live...with you." She felt like an absolute baby inside, but it felt good, great, to let these feelings out. Yuzuru felt the same, tears streaming from her eyes. "Concur: I feel the same as well. I don't want to disappear. I want to spend my life with you." The two, in their tears, felt connected more than ever. They both looked up and extended their hands out for the other.

Their hands were pushed back though, by two gigantic creatures clashing head with puke green blood and screws and springs flying outwards. "Get it! I'm getting sick being up here." The robed boy led his giant worn into battle. Its many eyes popped out of the body to form large flying monstrosities with mandibles dirty as a sewer. These things clashed against the DESTROYER'S many probes. He looked to the Berserkers signaling them to join his fight. "Just sitting there? Get over here. Now." Kaguya and Yuzuru looked at each other. "I really don't know what those things are, but I'm down to go monster hunting."

"Follow: Let's kill it together." Coming close together, the weapons of the twins merged and transformed. The wings of the sisters' armor formed the arms of a bow, Yuzuru's chains wrapped around them and acted as the string, and Kaguya's large lance acted as the arrow. "Raphael: El Kanaph!" They exclaimed the name of this glorious weapon before releasing the string sending the arrow straight at the worm. Oh his part, Mitsuru jumped hooked onto the mouth of the beast holding it wide open for the arrow, which flew and pierced the worm from the mouth, through its back, and out the back, blowing up the Destroyer in a chain explosion as each of the worm's segments combusted. Slowly, it fell from the sky, crumbling into pieces as each one of its lights and probes shut down. With a glorious splash, it all crashed into the ocean, disappearing forever.

* * *

"What...was that just now?" Origami still stared at the tiny crater in the sand. She had run away as fast as she could like Mitsuru had ordered before an explosion sent sand and Bandersnatch parts flying over her. "Do you need help up?" Origami looked up to a hand from Reine, which is accepted and was pulled up from the ground. "Did you see what happened?" Reine remembered their full conversations a couple of days ago. If he was already so strong before, how strong was he now? Later on?

* * *

Shido stood in the middle of the forest with the twins in front of him. "So, Shido...uhh, thanks for everything," Kaguya said, slightly blushing. "Gratitude: We want to thank you, Mitsuru as well, but he isn't here right now."

"Yeah, you both helped us turn around." They both gave polite bows. "It's alright." Shido thanked them. "Well, Yuzuru and I don't have much to give in return, but..." Kaguya stuttered towards the end then cut herself off. "Request: Please close your eyes, Shido." Shido, though anxious, obliged, closing his eyes. Waiting for something to happen, Shido felt two warm patches touch his lips and quickly pulled away, knowing what they were. "Hey! What the heck was-" They both gave tiny giggles. "I told you. We're returning you a favor." That favor, being kissed twice at the same time.

"Apology: We're sorry if we didn't tell you beforehand," Yuzuru said, though looked down with Kaguya as their spirit armor started to glow, before...disappearing entirely. The twins both gave their eeks and squeals before dropping to cover themselves. Shido quickly looked away, with his face blood red. From the dense forest walked out Tohka. "Shido! There you are-what are you doing?!" Shido whipped around in horror, quickly formulating a way to explain his predicament. "Tohka! I-I can explain...uhhh."

"Shido ripped off our clothes." Kaguya whimpered, though that was not true. "Lament: Shido took my chastity." Which was also not true, though the chastity could be debatable. Tohka was enraged by such 'heinous acts' lashing out at him, leaving Shido to pray for his survival. "Shido!" She yelled as she lunged at the boy.

A boy walked behind them, spotting the chaos ensuing, to which he gave a chuckle. He was listening to a song on his device, nearing the end of the song, the final lines played out. He held a phone, a popular brand and one of its later models. The song was from a playlist. On the screen were the words YOU'RE LISTENING TO: WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The following character**

**-The King of the Storm**

**-Darkeater Midir**

**-Harvest**

**-The Destroyer(The MT3-Destroyer is made up. Stands for 'Mech Type')**

**-Probe**

**-Eater of Worlds**

**-Eater of Souls/Corruptor**

**-Thresh, the Chain Warden (Hook only)**

**and the Pyromancy Glove(Toxic Mist) all belong to Hidetaka Miyazaki's Dark Souls 3 and Dark Souls 3: The Ringed City, Hirohiko Araki's Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Part 4:Diamond is Unbreakable, Relogic's Terraria, and Riot Games's League of Legends/Legends or Runeterra.**

**The song mentioned is Rusty Cage's With Extreme Prejudice from his first album Blues Gospels and Whathaveyous. Good music.**


	11. Chapter X

Chapter X

Curvy Love.

"What the hell is this about?! Do you see this, Magor Tsukamoto?! 'An independent AST unit, composed of temporary transferees from D.E.M. industries, with special powers granted to them in emergency situations?!' That's crazy! We're practically selling ourselves out here!"

"Well, since spacequakes have lately been centered around Teguu city, and after all these opportunities, not one spirit has been captured, I think it is right for us to show up, and _wrong _to argue." Everyone turned to a woman leaning by the doorway: her crimson red hair and sharp eyes gave her a menacing aura. "Well since I'm here with the rest of my unit, let me introduce myself," she said was the unit lined up against the back wall. "My name is Jessica Bailey, and today, my unit and I will be members of the AST starting now."

* * *

Shido and Yoshino were walking through the streets. "Thanks for coming with me. Yoshino, what happened to Mitsuru?" Every bone in his young body ached, so much so that Shido was surprised his legs didn't just snap when he stood. _So this is what being old feels like._

"He stayed at home. Tohka was getting very hungry, so Mitsuru wanted to keep a check on her." Yoshino said with a smile.

_"Yoshino, Yoshinon, we have a serious problem," Mitsuru called out to their rooms. "What is it?" Yoshino walked down the stairs. She walked into the room to see Mitsuru poking a broom at Tohka drooling over the floor, trying to eat him. "Can you get her anything to eat? Anything at all? She'll probably eat it." He was careful to not step too far._

_"Oh okay." She ran over to the refrigerator rummaging through the food. Raw meat, vegetables, herbs, condiments. "There's nothing for Tohka to eat, Mitsuru. I guess you're all out of luck." Yoshinon said wryly._

_"Find something else! It doesn't even have to be food- get the hell away from me!" He jumped far back as Tohka lunged at him. He dropped the broom as she gnawed on it._

_She looked around and locked her eyes locked on with the bread pillow. She grabbed the pillow, before waving in front of the hungry girl, their eyes met, and she lunged for it. Yoshino quickly dropped it and ran for her life. Both were n0ow a safe distance away as they watched Tohka cover the pillow in bite marks and salvia."Is there still detergent left? I don't want a giant chewed pillow ruining a perfect couch." "I think so. How long do you think she'll be distracted for." Yoshino asked worriedly._

_"I hope it's a long time." They both shared a chuckle._

_"You know, I always thought it was weird that we're the same age." Yoshino looked up at him, curiously. "What do you mean by that?" She asked him. "Well, for one, height difference. You're a whole foot shorter, I'm tallest in the group, and I frankly I think one of us hasn't hit puberty yet." Yoshino stared a little, before quickly turning around in embarrassment. "Hah. Sorry, I just like making jokes like that. I remember I use to make jokes like those behind my parents back when friends were around. I regret none of it. that" Mitsuru grinned, as he sat down on the couch, far away from Tohka. "I remember when I was young, I lived in America. Then around when I was eight, wee moved around until hee settled right in this city. Great times."_

_"Your family sounds really nice. I don't know much about my own past much, though, but you telling me about your life makes me happy. What happened to them?" Mitsuru looked up, his face wondering. He shrugged and slumped back __"They're missing. Well, that's what I was told. Guessing, since how much time has passed, they might not even be here anymore. I hope they're doing well anywhere." He smiled and seemed lax looking at the soon to be setting sun._

_"Missing? I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe we could go find them one day." Yoshino's expression showed sadness, and Yoshinon's head hung low. "Yeah, just-" With a snap of his fingers "-gone, like that." He seemed calm with what he just said. "I think it's best just to leave it at that__. You think your kid's dead, then he comes back looking the same as he was years later." There was a pause as they sat on the couch. "We forgot about Tohka." Mitsuru looked beside him. Tohka still chewed on her bread pillow. They both gave a sigh._

* * *

Suddenly, people were running away. The familiar blaring of the spacialquake alarm echoed throughout the streets. Shido immediately took action. "Kotori, Bring me back to the Fraxinus." Boarding the Fraxinus, their sights fixed on Tatsunami Station. Shido took off towards the next Spirit, Diva.

He found himself in an empty stage. The spirit stood on the platform high above singing. Shido would be coming soon, it was in his nature to. But while Mitsuru was waiting, the song of the spirit was calming. It wasn't like his type of music, which was no music at all but it still felt quite nice to his ears.

"Mitsuru. Is that you?" He turned around to find Shido, staring up at Diva. "What is he doing here? Didn't he stay at home with the rest?" Kotori spoke through the speaker in Shido's ear. "Of course I did...until the alarm started blaring. Then I went around the city looking for the spirit then found her here." Mitsuru shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to keep the others safe?"

* * *

A giant red spider-like monster stood over them. The monster had an insect-like mouth with an inner extendable mouth, a spiky body, and a crest-like head. It moved on six legs and made strange screeching noises as it moved around the kitchen's house.

The spirits, not having their powers cowered in fear behind the couch and in other rooms. "What's it doing?" Kaguya asked as she made quick peeks, but the crustacean already knew that they were there. "Please don't hurt us. Please don't hurt us. Please don't hurt us." Yoshino chanted over again.

"Mitsuru should have told us before he left. But if it's his pet, maybe it won't hurt us." Kaguya poked her head past the doorframe. "Agree: we don't know if it is hostile or not. We must stay on high alert and not aggravate the beast."

"How do we do that, Yuzuru?" Tohka looked at her.

"We show no fear and hostility to it." She stood up straight as a pillar sat on the couch and turned on the TV. That caught the thing's attention. It walked closer and hung over Yuzuru. She held her stoic expression and was stiff as a rock. The creature walked away.

* * *

"I decided to come here and watch, you do your thing. I get bored really fast with those girls, so why not come with you?" He suggested. "Well, it's just cool to get to experience things like this."

A groan escaped from Kotori's mouth. "Anyways Shido, move in closer, we'll help you out with what to say. Okay, the choices just popped up. Selections everyone."

1\. You are so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of you. 4 votes.

2\. Your _ is so beautiful. 2 votes.

3\. The view from below was the best! 1 vote.

With the decision being made, Shido slowly crept along. Eventually, he got to the stairs. He slowly climbed up, as the singing grew louder. Almost there he was until clumsily he tripped. Thankfully, Shido managed to catch himself at the expense of a can that fell over. Immediately, the singing stopped and the owls hooted. "Huh? Hello?! Is anyone there? Are you enjoying my music?" Diva called out to whoever was ou in the dark. "Up here I can't quite see you lovely. I would love to talk to you."

"Shido! You're an idiot! I told you to be careful!" Kotori yelled through the speaker and into Shido's ear. "Sorry! It's just really dark down here." Even then, Shido kept walking up the stairs. He had to anyway, now that the spirit knew he was there.

Diva turned around on hearing the footsteps of the mysterious spectator approaching. "Oh, there you are! Thank you for taking the time some of your time to meet me! I greatly-" Shido walked out of the darkness. All sense of welcome was washed away from her face, now revealing an expression of shock. "Hello! I'm sorry if I was sneaking around, it was just really dark down there. I heard you singing earlier. Your voice is beautiful." The spirits did not reply. In fact, she slowly turned around. "A-Are you alright?!" Shido reached out, but she suddenly whipped around, and with a booming voice, Diva sent a blast that shot him back. Before dropping much more than 6 feet below, Shido managed to hold tight of the edge fo the platform. Two yellow high-heels stomped their way towards him, and the light from the stage was cast out by the shadow of an angry woman.

"Shido? Are you alright? I'm coming up there!" Mitsuru only heard the loud yell and thing bumping around as he made his up.

"Well, this is rather unexpected. Why haven't you fallen down yet? Why aren't you dead?!" Diva spoke with scorn as she crossed her arms, her heels near inches from Shido's slipping hands "Disappear from this stage, this world, and this confluence of time and space. Do it as soon a possible, you wretched plebeian!" She yelled in spite, for no reason Shido could come up with.

Footsteps slowly came from behind. Out of the dark, appeared the young boy. "What the hell? You need help, or do I have to fight her first?" He asked, eyeing Diva. "Oh thank God, another wretch in my stage." She opened to the boy with hostility. "What? I haven't even met you yet, and you already act rude. I don't people well but many of the people that I've met _never_ are like this."

"Well, that's because they're too stupid to see all the wrongs in things like you!" The Spirit retorted with a huff.

"_Things_ like me? So now you're dehumanizing me, oh how posh and civil you must be with your sparkly dress and cute flowers. Did you get rejected, or are you on your period?" Mitsuru was critical and direct in his insults. "And since word plays are your game, how about I save my friends while shaming you for the asshole you are." He walked over while flashing her a 'fuck you' grin. Just before he could pull Shido thought, a sudden explosion caught everyone by surprise, and Mitsuru had to summon a large shield to block the explosions.

"Oh come on! More STD." He noticed that some of the AST members wore different CR-Units, possibly a special division.

Looking up, Diva was delighted, though. "Oh wow. Cool! Their armor is très chic! Talk about perfect. This is the audience I was looking for." The spirit flew and AST danced around in the sky like fireworks. Their attacks were harmless towards the spirit, or really they could never hit her. But Diva did not seem the mind the spontaneous aggression, really she sounded much happier to be around the female AST members than Shido.

"Here, grab on. I'll pull you up." Mitsuru pulled Shido back onto the stage, while simultaneously blocking incoming blasts. Then, around the two, they were engulfed in a bright sphere, blinding them. Once the light dissipated, they were in Fraxinus's bridge room. "What the hell?"

Before the two disappeared, Mitsuru left them a little gift. "Who is that? Another spirit?!" Ryouko, the AST captain noticed a robed figure walked out from the shadows. Another pair of identical robed figures walked out and, they all, in their blue and gold robes, stood in a triangle, a bight yellow glyph expanding between them. From that glyph, was summoned forth a long blue dragon, as Diva suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"Can you explain to me where we are, Shido?" Mitsuru looked around. "I forgot, you've never been here before. We're inside the Fraxinus. They must have recalled us."

"Wait, the giant airship? Up in the sky?" He remembered that name. Mitsuru's face went pale. "Uhhhh, yeah," Shido said.

"Oh no. Come on! How high up are we?!" He started hyperventilating. "Mitsuru!" Shido rushed by his side as the boy seemed like he was ready to collapse. "What happened?!" He had sustained no injuries, but wait. "How high up are we? About 15 kilometers? Wait, are afraid of heights?" Shido had come to the revelation. "Yes! Now get me off!" He yelled at Shido, who Shido could only chuckle at. "It's okay, you're not going to die, trust me."

"Goddamnit." _Just don't think about it. _He pulled his hair and bit his tongue. They walked around for a bit until they found themselves in the main room. Up above was Kotori, and Kannazuki while the rest of the crew lined the edges of the room. "Well look who's here," Kotori smugly replied. "Shut the hell up."

"How could you have failed so bad, and Mitsuru, why didn't you stay back?"

"It was boring. Don't you know how they act? It drives me crazy staying there." Kotori gave a big sigh. "Well Shido, explain to us how you messed up so badly." Kotori pointed her pink lollipop at her brother. "I don't know Kotori. One second she's just calm and nice, and the next, she hates my guts for sure."

"Probably has an extreme case of misandry. Well, it's just a guess, but I mean, if she loves dancing with the aggressive AST, which is full of girls, and hates talking to us, men, then I think she just hates men." Mitsuru suggested with a suggesting shrug.

"Well, if that's the case. How do I get her to like me?" Shido asked. "I might as well be trying to make a lesbian like me." He was good at dating girls, but so far, they were all straight, god knows how he'd get a lesbian to fall in love with him. "We don't know just yet, but if that's the case, we're going to have to deviate from the normal tactics."

"Okay then. It's getting late." Mitsuru swiped Shido's phone from his pocket and looked at the time. "May I please leave." He asked desperately. "Hey! How'd you get that? Give it back!" Shido struggled to get his phone back.

"What time is it?" Kotori asked. "6:47 P.M." He said twisting around to avoid Shido then tossing it at him. "Oh no! I'm late for my bath," Kotori remembered that Shido had bought her a bath bomb after a long while, the nice feeling of a warm bath putting her in a tiny trance.

"Well then, we have to get home!" He emphasized under gritted teeth. When both Shido and Mitsuru walked out, Shido asked, "So Mitsuru, can you explain to me. Who was that guy?"

"What guy?"

"You know, Mitsuru. The guy in the blue robes, and also the dragons, what about them." Shido never thought about what Mitsuru always summoned. "I summoned something?" He didn't remember summoning anything at that time. "Then what about the giant worms?"

"Those guys, I'm pretty sure I didn't summon the giant robot. I'm going to take a big guess. I say..." He paused for a bit. "I say the things I summon could have been dead. Not just dead, but dead beings from other universes, because no way that giant worm has ever existed, nor that robot, nor a dragon." He shook his head disbelief. "I don't think it's too off. Maybe your powers were defined because of you?" Shido considered.

"Since you had-" Shido stopped suddenly. "'Since you had'? Died? Oh, no its nothing you can continue." Mitsuru was not bothered by the subject one bit. "Yeah, sorry. But, since you died before, maybe it has a connection to your powers now." Shido finished. Mitsuru took that into consideration. "Now that you say that, it does sound reasonable. I'll think about all of this. I just really want to get off now."

* * *

Sitting at his desk, he pondered their conversation before. Now that those voices were gone now, to who-knows-where, he had only himself uncover the secrets that still remained. He took out a piece of paper and began to jot notes down, all in neat rows. Suddenly, he felt his chair tip back. "What?!" He tried to get off, but it was too late and fell, but never reached the ground. "Mitsuru." Kaguya knocked on the door, with everyone else behind her. "Dinner's ready and you're still not out." He didn't reply. "Mitsuru?" She knocked once more to no avail. "He might just be sleeping early."_ 7:30 p.m._

"How did that happen?!" Mitsuru jumped off of his, now missing, chair. He had experienced this before, so Mitsuru walked around like always though now, with absolutely no reason. No ghosts to meet. No voices to talk to. Why was he here? "Maybe I did this to myself. If only I could find a way out." He scoured around to no avail. "No, no, no!" He cursed over and over. A sudden rush of anger overtook him, a demand to be let free. Manically, Mitsuru stomped on the ground over and over. His foot was sore, but he did not stop. Stomps then turned to jumps. "Get me out!" He slammed both feet the hardest he could. He did not land as instead his feet fell through the 'floor'.

Jumping from the blessed, soft, and heavenly carpet of his room. The light was still on over his paper and the clock. '7:33 p.m.' "What?! He rushed downstairs, out to the dark street, and to Shido's house across. Barging into the house. Everyone stared at him as Mitsuru breathe heavily leaning against the wall. "I'm here."

* * *

"Why are we here today? It's Saturday." Shido tiredly asked some of his recognizable classmates. "Well for the Ten-oh Festival, we're performing, so we have to do rehearsals today." Mitsuru sat in his chair as he waited for everyone else to come in. Then, of course, the last of the students to arrive, in their blue and white dresses, were all girls from Rindoji All-Girls Private School. The leader of this group was Diva, herself.

"No fucking way!" Mitsuru quietly jumped out of his chair. "Good morning everyone. Thank you very much for coming today." Diva smiled at all the students.

* * *

The screen showed Diva, standing on the stage, singing to a crowd. "This is footage, a friend of mine managed to get from one of her secret performances." The vice-commander explained as Kotori scrolled through her screen. "Never heard of her," Mitsuru said. "Well duh, when she appeared while you were rolling in your grave." Kotori sucked on her lollipop. "I'm talking about her as an idol, not as a spirit."

"So she is Diva," Shido asked. "Miku Izayoi."

"Diva?" Mitsuru looked at her. "Who's Diva?" Kotori explained to Mitsuru, pulling up files of the other spirits. "Diva is a codename used to identify Miku, like Princess for Tohka, and Hermit for Yoshino,"

"Let me guess, I have one too?" He inquired about. "Actually, we really don't have a good one yet, there's just too much that we still don't know about you, like you can even be classified as a spirit." Kotori found the file she needed. "Who is she, as in a pop-star."

"I've heard her name before, let me see. A pop artist, that debuted half a year ago, having some of her songs on TV. Her voice has been dubbed, drugs for the ears." Kannazuki read from the screen. "I am not going to lie, her song wasn't half bad." Mitsuru critiqued, listening to the audio from her concert. "You like that stuff?" Shido asked.

"Not really, most of the songs I like are kind of offensive and political, not pop." Mitsuru denied. "But it's alright." Kannazuki spoke up, "According to the internet, she dislikes men and makes her concerts available only for women." They pulled up articles, though many of their claims and references were ended in speculation. "What did I tell you? Misandrist." Mitsuru clapped for his prediction.

"Some rumors even say that she even took some fans home, if you catch my drift," Munechika said, his cheeks blushing a slight pink. "So she's..."

"A definite lesbian, kidnapper, or very shallow," Mitsuru listed off his possibilities. "Well, how do I deal with her?!" Shido asked. "You guys never taught me how to date lesbians!" To Kotori, her big brother was simply making a big deal.

"Remember that plan?" Kotori asked as she threw the lollipop at Kannazuki's perfect suit. He gratefully accepted his gift and put the lollipop to his mouth, before whipping out a school outfit, a _girl's _school outfit. The others followed with makeup, a whig, and bras.

* * *

**The following characters**

**\- Lunatic Cultist**

**-Destroyah Juvenile Form**

**Belong to Re-logic's Terraria and Toho's Godzilla vs. Destroyah(great movie by the way, totally recommend.)**


	12. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

Fun Night.

"On the eve of tomorrow, I want to share one last celebration before our friend and your lover Shido Itsuka is baptized anew!" Mitsuru proclaimed to the girls crisscrossed on the ground. "What is this about?" Tohka asked them. "Are you kidding, my kinswoman?! Have you not heard of the news? Shido Itsuka will be reborn Shiori Itsuka by dawn!" Kaguya spread the good news. Everyone talked to each other, while Mitsuru walked up to a rightfully embarrassed Shido. "Dude, why did you have to say that?!" Shido shook Mitsuru by the shoulders.

"Cross-dressing unironically is a very serious thing okay? Once you do this, you'll never be the same again, so we must rejoice your presence one last time. Also with all the things going on right now, and all this free time, we should hang out a little you know." Mitsuru nudged him on the shoulder. Shido's red face turned into that of appreciation. "Thanks for being around, Mitsuru." A sudden sound caused everyone to jumped. It came from the stairs as if something or _someone_ tumbled down the stairs. Walking out into the living room was Origami, "Shido, I wasn't told that you were hosting a party."

"Origami! Ho-How'd you get in?! I was sure the door was locked." Origami was notorious for committing these...very intrusive acts. "I snuck into your bedroom through the window. Now tell me. Why didn't I get an invitation?" She walked upright to him. "Hey, hey! Don't get too close now. See, I got everyone HERE together for tonight, and you weren't invited."

"No, it's okay, Mitsuru. More people mean more company right?" Shido said with a shaky voice as Origami was staring right at him. "Good or bad company, but if you don't mind then I guess she can join." Mitsuru sighed and pulled at his hair. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mitsuru walked towards the kitchen. "I made snacks beforehand if anyone is hungry right now. I got this recipe from an American guy. Crispiest oven-fries he said." He pulled out a tray full of fries, roast potatoes really, and plopped then into a big bowl. He topped with pepper and a ton of salt. "It's not any less caloric, but one of you doesn't care so...dig in!" Mitsuru set the fries on the

* * *

"Guys! I have a great idea!" Kaguya jumped with potato and salt on her cheeks. "Inquiry: What is your idea?"

"I say we play truth or dare!" Kaguya proposed that with exuberance, but Mitsuru was less than excited. "Is this so you can ask Shido who he likes?" He asked her with a serious face. "Hey! Don't ruin it for me!" She lunged at him cupping his mouth as he desperately tried to push her off, a one-sided wrestle. Everyone else giggled. "You know, he does see right through us sometimes," Yoshinon said. Everyone got into a circle, except for Mitsuru, who decided that sitting on the couch was better. Tohka got the first round. Pointing at Shido she asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Shido answered

"Uh, uh..." She tried really hard not to ask who Shido liked. "Wh-what's your favorite food?" Tohka blurted as her question. It was the best she could muster that wasn't something about love. "Pathetic. Your question was wasted on trivial matters." This statement from Origami brought her down. "Well, I wanted to ask something special." Tohka hung her head low in shame. "Actually I think that is a perfectly fine question," Mitsuru interjected. "I also think that we should be quiet and let the asker and receiver talk before talking, right?" Everyone but Origami nodded their heads. Origami just stared at Shido and Tohka. "My favorite food is, hm, uh..." Shido scratched his head trying to think. "I guess it's just what I get to eat with you all." Shido sweetly said. Tohka looked at him with a rekindled joy and a big smile getting such a kind answer.

"Well, then it's my turn!" Kaguya said, and the order went like this. "Yuzuru! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Kaguya's eyes sharpened. "Then a dare you...to go into the men's bathroom tomorrow and hide inside one of the stalls!" Everyone exclaimed a gasp and '_ew!'_s. Origami seemed unphased though, and Mitsuru gave a shrug. Yoshino went next. "Yoshinon," she looked down at the puppet, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said nodding up and down. "Did you slay the evil dragon on top of the mountain?" This was most likely related to a tale Yoshinon told. "Yes indeed...and..." For a minute or two, everyone got off-track. "Okay, okay. How about we continue." Shido said. Yoshinon stopped, and they went on.

Then it was Yuzuru's turn, then Kotori's, Mitsuru's, Shido's, then finally Origami's-"Hey, let's not play this anymore." Mitsuru recommended, right as Origami began to ask Shido. "And why is that?" Origami then asked being interrupted in her turn. "I think we played this long enough. Let's do something else, you know." Really, Mitsuru just feared whatever would come of Origami's mouth.

* * *

"I'll be right back, just have to do some things." Almost forgetting, Mitsuru usually sorted everything he needed for school tomorrow. Today, being caught up in their little party though, he did not do. He climbed the stairs one level at a time to his room, he opened the door. Shuffling through the bag he felt everything there. All his homework was there and he was set for the day to come. Before he left the room though, a tiny change in Mitsuru's room caught his eye.

All his alphabetically sorted books, first in English, then in Japanese, all were mix-matched, no, they were sorted in color. In the darkness of his room, such detail would not be noticed but his favorite book, with a distinct cover from the rest, would always be in the back. Now, it was in the front. Stepping closer, Mitsuru took the books out, rearranged them accordingly, and peeked out the window in front of the desk. The sun was millimeters from fully disappearing under the horizon and few pedestrians roamed the streets now. Among the couples, singles, and families, was one man, with his hands behind his back and a white lab coat. Looking closer, he was quite young, much too young to be in an occupation needing such a coat. Retreating from the window, Mitsuru walked back down the stairs, outside, and back into Shido's house.

* * *

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Kotori asked the group. "What kind of movie?" Shido asked. Many of them weren't avid movie watchers. "Soap opera?" Yoshino and Yoshinon asked in unison. "You guys can watch it, but I'm out if its anything I don't like." Mitsuru declared raising his hands. "Romance." The rest of the girls said. Of course, they would. "Aren't they like so similar already. It's just cliché drama. But if the masses insist, I guess I can't argue. Actually, though, I'll stay." He sighed slouching on the couch. "No, no. If you don't like it we can watch something else." Shido said back. "No, it's fine." Everyone gathered their collection of romance movies. It wasn't much but it was a handful. Most of them weren't that great though.

"I like this one better." One of them would argue.

"You certainly don't know what you picking, this one is the best." Another would retort.

"No, you're so wrong!" Yoshinon exclaimed.

After bickering for a while, they finally came across one movie, "My Dream Girl?" They stared at the majority vote. "Hold on. Let me read the back." Kotori flipped the thing over, as both she and Mitsuru read out loud. "'They say love is the most powerful emotion of them all.' Sure, Okay. 'But this couple will face many trials throughout their relationship that will test such claims.' The summary sounds bad already. Are you sure we should watch this?" Mitsuru gave them a concerned look. "Heck...yeah!" Kaguya seemed very interested in the film, so with a sigh and a cross of fingers, the disc was inserted, the logos played out, and the movie started.

It started off just fine. A boy walks to his house from a long day of school, and he overhears another group talking and pointing towards a beautiful girl. He, himself, looks over and he knows it's the love of his life-blah blah. Shortly into the film, by shortly, it was like 50 minutes into a 2 hour and 54-minute movie, they finally meet. After getting to know each other, they kiss, as all couples in a relationship lasting a mere 2 days should. At the first climax of the movie, things started to really escalate. Kissing once more, they hop into a car. Driving around the city, the two looked at the stars flying past them in the moonlit night and-"Yeah is super boring." Kotori grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Agreement: 1 hour and 30 minutes wasted." Mitsuru shook his head in his hand to his face.

* * *

As the waxing moon was shining bright in the sky, everyone sat around to hang out before they would get to bed. "What do we do now?" Tohka asked. "All the food is gone and none of us are into movies," Yoshino added. "Well it's getting close to bedtime, so I say lets clean everything up for tomorrow." Shido stood up and wash the dishes. Then, from inside the living room, a peculiar ringing sounded rung through the whole house. "Is anyone's phone ringing?" Kaguya asked, as her phone was definitely not ringing. "No, I know that ringer. Yeah, that's mine." Mitsuru stood and walked to the table. Walking over, he held a phone to his hand, listening to the other end.

"Hello? Who is this." The caller's number did not show. **"..."** There was no answer. "Hello? Hello?" The other end did respond though. A low _hiss_ went into his ear, not one of the other line hanging up. "Seriously who is this?"

"Are you alright?" Shido walked up to him. **"Could you step out for a moment? **A quiet and low, but not deep voice came through. "Huh? Who is this? Why are you calling me?" Mitsuru asked. He stepped towards the window and slighting pulling the curtains he peeped one eye out. **"I know you're there. Tell them you'll be gone for just a moment, I don't advise otherwise. Just walk outside for a minute." **Across the street, in the now pitch-black night, beside the only light post close to the house, was the silhouette of a person. Only this young man's ankles and below touched to post's light, a pair of khakis, and polished dark brown shoes. Immediately, Mitsuru ripped back the curtains and ducked. "What that frick? Who are you?" He frantically said into the phone. **"Come out." **The voice coaxed. But if everyone listened close enough, the voiced could be heard outside of the phone as well, like he was closer than they thought.

Once more, he looked out. The person was still there. "Fine," But he wouldn't go alone. "Who was that? What are you doing?" Yoshino asked. "Nothing, be right back." Mitsuru had and idea. Instead of going out of the front first, he would summon his minions beside the house. Just in case. These minions were humanoids. Pitch-black as the night. They were phantoms, their form wisping and their white eyes flowing. Walking towards the lampost with everything ready, Mitsuru stared at the figure, unmoving as always. Behind his back he held Belphegor. A simple crowbar would suffice. Right as his foot hit the curb, Mitsuru lunged at the person, crashing into the ground. Swing after swing after swing, but no retaliation at all. In fact, nothing from the man came. A look down confirmed why that was.

A white featureless face stared back at Mitsuru. It was a mannequin all along. A rush of adrenaline coursed through him as he called for his minions. Around and around, Mitsuru spun until _bam!_. He felt a person kick him down from the back and pricks to his arm. **"Is that was you think of me? A fool? Then a lesson you have learned. It will take a day or two to take effect. Good day to you." **Mitsuru felt the shoe of the person lift off and he whipped around. No one was to be seen. He checked his arm and sure enough, three little holes were in his shirt. He rushed back inside, very confused, anxious about what had happened and what 'it' was and what would happen to him, but he wouldn't take the rest of their night panicking. 'Mitsuru! What were you doing outside?!" Kotori exclaimed, worried.

"We tried to see you through the windows the but curtains shut on us and wouldn't budge one bit when we pulled," Shido told him. "I don't know. it was some guy. He stabbed me with some drug is what it seems like. Whoever that was, he seems to have something to do with me, so the best thing to do is wait till something else happens." He furious scratched his head as panic and indecisiveness filled him.

"Someone was outside? Since when?!" Mitsuru thought of when he went to his room and saw him from the window, "I have no clue, this afternoon _at least_. I think he was in my room."

"In your room? How could he have gotten in?" Origami asked him. "I don't know. I say we all go to bed. I don't need sleep, so I can stay up. If anything weird happens, one of us will get everyone up. As for Origami, you're on your own." Mitsuru checked once more outside. Nothing. What was a time to enjoy the night quickly became a tense and frightful sleep as everyone moved in their wary dreams. Mitsuru stood awake. He was a sleepless being, watching over everyone, but even then, someone was watching him. Thank God he didn't shut his eyes.

**"What a fuss. And I've only done preparation work so far."**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The following character**

**-Phantom**

**Belong to Bethesda's Prey. **

**I give credit for these characters because I describe them heavily sometimes. It isn't meant to be a crossover more of like a cameo.**


	13. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

Enter the 'Girl', the Shadow Man.

Emerging from the girls' bathroom was a whole other person, well she looked like she would be Shido's cousin or sister, but except for that, Shiori Itsuka looked different, sounded different, and would even act differently. "Never in my life and after death, never, would I imagine such a stupid idea done to perfection." Shiori blushed at the comment. "Th-Thanks?" She didn't really know how to take it. "Let's just get going, I don't feel comfortable talking to a '_girl_'." Shiori sighed at her appearance, and they walked down the hall.

Around the corner would stand their first obstacle. The Aii, Mai, and Mii trio stood in front of them. They practically knew all the students in their grade, and seeing a new kid looking like the infamous Shido Itsuka would instantly spark a troublesome conversation. Walking up, nervously, Shiori greeted the trio. "Hey, gu-girls!" She caught herself before messing up.

"Oh hey. I've never seen you around before, and you do look a lot like that boy I know. What's his name?" Aii rubbed her chin and thought. "Shido Itsuka?" Shiori asked. "Yeah, that guy. He's such a pervert." Mai commented. Shiori's face slightly reddened. "That's so lame."

"Sorry to hear about that. He's my cousin and I just transferred to here. He really had to go when I just came." She laughed. "So what's your name, new girl?" Aii asked her. "I'm Shiori Itsuka." The awkward Shiori answered her. Mitsuru had strolled by some time ago, not wanting to be near Shiori. Tohka then appeared out of nowhere, tucking in between the two girls. "Why do you look like that, Sh-"

"Tohka no!" She yelled and covered Tohka's oblivious mouth. "Don't share my identity!" Shido whispered to her. Surprisingly, the trio did not seem suspicious, not one bit. "So, I pretend you're a girl? Okay. Okay, not-Shido-Itsuka!" They shook hands, one very, very nervous. Flashing lights came from behind. Shiori turned to see Origami on one knee, taking many photos. "Hey, uh-"

"No, you're doing great. Yes, brilliant." Mitsuru had completely disappeared. "Please, no. I don't like-" Origami dove and slid across the floor, stopping right between the girl's legs. "This is perfect." A sudden paralysis consumed Shiori, and then a loud shriek.

* * *

Mitsuru had completely ditched Shiori. "I should really go back, but where the heck am I?" He had walked all the way to Tenguu Square without even knowing it. "Uh, excuse me!" He walked over to one of the teachers. He taught physics a grade above.

"Yes, my boy?" The old professor replied with a jolly smile. "So I walked all the way from the school to here and I don't think I can find my way back. could you help me, please?" He politely asked him. "Yes of course. See over there?" He pointed to the road across from the stadium in the center. "You want to go down there, reach the second right, and go straight. That's the fastest route back." Mitsuru bowed thankfully to the professor and walked around the magnificent stadium taking his time to looks at the stands being set up. Food and games. This would be the first time he would experience the Ten-oh Festival in so long.

Getting to the other end and onto the road, Mitsuru had passed by a restaurant. And out of that restaurant walked out a young person about his age. Walking past him the person stopped for a moment, to check his pockets. Mitsuru just walked by him. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him, as he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Come on!" He clenched his head tight. "Do you need help?" The person asked him. The young man extended out a hand, but the dizziness got even worse. "Are you alr**ight? How are you feeling?"** Mitsuru knew that voice. "Mother fucker." He looked up to see a grinning mask stare down at him. Then his vision was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

"I see her! I'm going in." Shiori spoke into her earpiece, spotting Miku and other Rindoji students. After they entered the building, Shiori made her move and entered the stadium. "I'm in." She quietly walked around the seats, all converging to the big stage, towards the backstage. Placing her hand on the curtains, she stepped out. At first, when Miku turned around there was an awkward silence. "Well? What is your name, miss?" Miku spoke with a kind and friendly tone. "Umm, I'm Shiori Itsuka." She greeted back, with a terrible and embarrassing curtsy. Miku just laughed. "What was that?!" Kotori facepalmed at such a failure. "S-Sorry!" Shiori stood as straight as a stick. "I'm not used to doing formal greeting!"

"You're funny." Miku giggled. "I like funny girls. It's alright."

"Well, with introductions aside, we need to test some boundaries with this girl." Kotori sat in her chair as the big screen popped up with the signature three options. "Well, I say we ask number three. With the right approach, we can really nail in that 'funny girl' personality she says she likes." Question number 3 read, 'Fancy selling me your panties for 30,000?' Oh lord. It won the vote and the decree was made. "Shido, do you hear me?"

"Kotori? Yeah, I can hear you." Shido whispered into the earpiece. The audio became very distorted. "What?" Shiori couldn't understand. "I said, we're going with number three! Repeat this statement, 'Fancy selling me your panties for 30,000?'" Kotori grew a smirk waiting for him to say that.

"Number three?! Are you sure? I don't think that will work." Sweat started to drip down her face. "Well since you already acted like a buffoon, it's best to keep at it." Shiori was again, still as a stick, sweat dripping down her face, as her mouth quivered. "Hey, Mi-Miku." She got Miku's attention. "Yes, Shiori?"

_3...2...1! _"Figure selling me your panties for 30,000?" For such a risque request, Miku's response wasn't half bad, no, the meters went up. "Well, hmm, I don't take direct cash, especially with such a high price, but I'll take yours in exchange." The equally indecent response caught Shiori off guard. Red flooded her face, and she hung her head low bashfully. Miku giggled at the girl who was trying to make a joke that backfired. "I'm so sorry! It was just a joke!"

"No, it's fine. I probably should have been more shocked there than you. Is that..." Miku walked closer to Shiori, her hand reaching out to fiddle with the red ribbon on her collar. "Is your uniform Raizen High's?"

"Uh, yeah," Shiori confirmed, backing up just a little as Miku was getting very close. "Well then, I'm Miku Izayoi. I'm from Rindoji Academy for Women. Nice to meet you." Her hand lifted away from the ribbon and out towards Shiori herself. A handshake. "Nice to meet you as well, Miku." Shiori returned with her hand as well. "I thought this place was off-limits right now? Do you like the stage?" Miku paused for a moment. "Yes, in fact. I feel like the stage is part of my life. My love for the stage is the greatest above all else, except for one other thing. When people come to hear me sing, it is my only reason for being on stage." Passion resonated in Miku's voice as she said that. Shiori was sort of amazed by the little speech.

Backstage, rustling could be heard, a calm walk, then silence. "Did you hear that?" Shiori turned around listening. "Hmm?" Miku probably didn't hear it. "I think someone's backstage." She told her. "Really? Besides us, I don't think anyone else would go here. It could just be some of my schoolmates." They headed back to explore, but on the way, Shiori's foot slid under a slithering cable, and she tumbled onto the floor. A stack of wood planks fell on her. "Shiori, are you alright?!" Miku turned around. She slowly got up pushing the boards up. Looking down, her left hand had a nasty scrape on it. Shiori gritted her teeth to not let out any yelp. Miku pulled out her handkerchief. "This will hurt a for a moment." Shiori shut her eyes as a sharp but quick pain came over her hand. She opened her eyes, and a Miku's handkerchief was wrapped around her hand. The material was soft, and it was perfectly tight. "Thanks, Miku.

He walked backstage, viewing from the walls. He saw how the girl with indigo hair wrapped the cloth around the other girl's hand. **"Fascinating isn't it. But I'm sure there is more to you. I've seen it.****"** His silhouette skittered across the walls. A slippery shadow he was, clinging to walls the and ground. He followed them as the two headed for the door, a small pitch-black patch on the ground. From that patch, rose his hand, black, long, and slender. He extended it out, to drag her down. Just for a moment, but when his hand was mere millimeters from her ankles it repulsed. **"Odd. I know that was not** **me. No, I need to give it more time." **He decided that he would withdraw for now. The formula was still taking its time. **"For now, I shall wait once more."**

The door shut behind Mitsuru. He was utterly confused. He didn't remember what happened much. Scratching his head he looked around for a bit, and seeing that he must have just stumbled here on accident, Mitsuru gave a concerned shrug and headed out the door.

* * *

"Shido, how are those hamburgers doing?" Shido opened the lid. The tops and bottoms were browned, they felt firm and bouncy, and the smell was amazing. "Just about, could you set up the table? Man, it sure feels great to cook as a man again." Shido murmured the last bit to himself, though ti wasn't soft enough. The handkerchief was placed neatly on the counter, and Shido had replaced it with a bandaid. "Are you sure about that." Kotori snuck up on Shido with a smirk.

"You probably took guilty pleasure from cross-dressing." She had mocked him, knowing how embarrassing her could be. "Of course not. Why would I?" Shido grumpily said, keeping his pride. "Either way. At least there's a reason to meet Miku again. I've heard that, once a week, she holds tea parties with her favorite girls on Saturday. That's going to be your next mission. I hope it turns out as good as this one."

From the TV, Shido turned around and heard a narrator say, "Here is the beautiful singer, Miku Izayoi and her song, _Mermaid Love Story._" The screen showed four girls standing on a colorful stage, with drums, a guitarist, a keyboard, and in the very front, the silhouette of Miku, with a microphone to her mouth, and her voice all around the room. Tohka seemed very interested, especially on the drummer. "I want to try doing that someday too!" She said excitedly. "We could do karaoke someday." Shido thought about it as he plated the food. As Tohka made funny motions trying to imitate the drummer, everyone giggled and smiled, except for the other boy in the building. Mitsuru walked into the home. Instead of greeting everyone like he normally did, he stood in front of a wall and stared very sternly.

"Mitsuru are you alright?" Yoshino worriedly looked past Tohka, who stopped 'drumming' and looked at him. In fact, everyone was looking at him. "Watch me." He looked at them for a couple of seconds before turning towards the wall. "What are you doing?" Kotori asked walking over but froze when his arm was halfway into the wall and a black blob started to appear around it. Then he walked farther, and farther, and then he was completely inside the wall. Everyone stared with their mouths gaping. "What's going on. We saw Mitsuru-What is that!" Kaguya jumped back from the wall she had walked past.

"It's Mitsuru. How much can this guy do?! It's like every day he has something else up his sleeves." They just looked at the shadow a while. It seemed to look at its hands, then right at them. Putting both hands to one side, the shadow showed that it was clapping. "Can you hear us? What are you doing?" Shido walked closer to the wall but quickly backed off as Mitsuru burst out panting and on all fours. "I figured out how to do that like ten minutes ago. I don't know what it feels like in there, but I know when I'm in there I can't do anything. It's like I walk in then, all I can remember is walking out and before I walked in." He looked back. For a split second, he could see it. His shadow faced the other end of the room, on the ground. But a shadow still was on the wall, quickly fleeing before anyone else could see it.

* * *

Shiori Itsuka found herself outside of Miku's extravagant mansion. She would be the special girl of the week to meet Miku for a tear party. Clutching the handkerchief, Shiori was approached by a group of girls exiting the house, spreading gossip to each other. When they turned towards her though, their faces showed a sort of contempt in them. Was this the start of a rivalry or was is it jealousy? A new unwanted contender for Miku's favorite girl. "Can we help you with anything?" Their voices did not sound as friendly as their word choice. "I met Miku yesterday at Tenguu square."

"So you're one of Big Sister's fans?" The girl questioned. "Big sister?" She didn't know that Miku had any relatives. "Please leave. You are invading her privac-" She was cut off. From behind her appeared, the ever graceful Miku and the doors to her mansion open. "Shiori! You came." Miku sounded elated that she saw Shiori today.

"H-Hey!" Shiori stuttered awkwardly while holding the white handkerchief.

Every room in the mansion was huge, most bigger than Shido's living room. And each one of those had prepossessing furniture. "Woah, it's lovely in here!" Shiori could only praise the wonders within the grand estate. She really felt out of place. "Right in here, Shiori." Miku led the girl into a room with a window overlooking the garden, letting in much sunlight. Miku started to pour out tea for both of them.

"No, you don't have to do this for me." A feeling of humility and lowliness surrounded her. "Oh nonsense, I brewed this batch just this morning. Try it." She handed Shiori a cup. "Thank you." She held the cup with both hands and blowing on the drink. "Thank you for returning my handkerchief back to me. You didn't have to do that." Miku looked at the white cloth with the pink flower in the corner.

* * *

"Fuck! Get out of my head!" He meant it literally. The regular feeling of a headache was now replaced by a bashing force. All he could do was scream in agony, as whoever had done this, would soon take over.

"Mitsuru? Do you hear that?! I think he needs our help!" Kaguya lept out of her bed, and Yuzuru did the same. Everyone was hearing the screams now, and they all rushed down the end of the hall. "Mitsuru open up!" Kotori banged on the door. He did not answer. Grabbing the doorknob, she turned it, not expecting that it was unlocked and that is would swing open, almost by itself. "We're here Mi-" Yoshinon froze mid-sentence. He wasn't in there.

Nothing had changed though. But yesterday...the walls! "H-He went through the walls. There's nothing we can do now." Yoshino hopelessly concluded. Kotori walked to his desk and swung the window blinds open. "There are no other rooms next to this one, only the outside." There walked a young man, short, slender, pale. He wore a lab coat and walked with his hands behind his back. Only a couple of people were on the other side. She could only glare at the man, the man that stood out in a weird and disturbing way.

**"The warm sun on my face, the light breeze in the air, the life all around, and me, in the flesh." **

Traveling was very convenient for him. It always had been. No need to fly. He was a being of the earth, not of beyond. He crawled out of the ground, now standing in front of a large manor. Even the golden gates of the mansion would stop him. The shadow darted from one surface to the next, nothing would catch him, as he slid his way into the grand estate.

* * *

The sun was setting now. Shiori would leave soon. The visit was exciting though. They talked about many things, Shiori got to try many foods, and they would be one step closer to sealing Miku Izayoi. "You truly are one-of-a-kind Shiori. Say..." Miku would a little to close and knelt down beside. She looked up at Shiori with big eyes and asked. "Would you please transfer to Rindoji tomorrow?" Transfer? Tomorrow? No way, she couldn't do that. "What?! I'm sorry but-"

"If you're worried about grades or money, I can make any arrangements for you." Miku pushed. "I'm sorry but transferring isn't something I can do overnight," Shiori told her once more but, Miku leaned even closer. "Please?" Her voice was very different, not so much by sound though it was like it going through a microphone. There was a strange effect it had on Shiori. It was tantalizing, and she almost felt like she should listen to Miku, but no. She snapped out of the trance.

Each room was beautifully constructed. The furniture was polished and dusted, the hedges trimmed, it was spectacular. He took his time to admire the architecture of the estate. Walking up the stairs. The walls lined with doors to many other rooms, but he would not intrude too far. He still had his own places to go, things to do, and **"Oh my! What a pretty** **plate."** In a display case, was a ceramic and shiny dish. The first that came to mind. **"Now how would** **that sound? From up here?"**

"No, I really can't. I'm sorry if we got that close today." This statement pushed Miku back, it startled her. Her face was crotchety, as though, something didn't go her way. "Shiori?"

"Ye-Yeah?" What would she ask of her now? "Would you kindly take off your clothes." She spoke in that hypnotizing voice again. But again, Shiori fought it off. "Haha. That's funny." It was the best thing she could muster to maintain ignorance. But the Diva knew well. "You won't listen to me. I know you aren't any human being. Perhaps...are you a _spirit_?"

* * *

Kotori hadn't left the house. Normally she would sit in her comfy chair aboard the Fraxinus, but today. She needed to keeps and out for Mitsuru. "Commander, where are you. Shido is in a predicament right now." Kannazuki's voice went into Kotori's ear. "Sorry, I had a little trouble down here. Send me up." A bright flash of light consumed her and, once aboard, she took her seat.

They all sat anxiously in the living room. Bearly any words were spoken only nervous eyes. Their doorbell rang, and the silence now was broken. "I'll get it!" Yoshino rushed up to the door. They hoped it was their peculiar friend, but what greeted Yoshino was a letter in an envelope. Fear set over her and she rushed over to the group. "Everyone, look at this!" Yoshinon spoke for her. _A letter from the Shadow_ _Man. _Signed neatly on the front were those words. "What the eff?" Kaguya grabbed the envelope and ripped out the paper.

_A poem._

_I have seen,_

_You all dream._

_Your sleepless watcher,_

_Is left to wander._

_In the fields on naught,_

_Where all is forgot._

_An infinite snare,_

_Where the living don't dare._

_But now I'm free,_

_So I can be._

_Wherever, whenever,_

_I will walk this Earth forever._

* * *

They both stood face-to-face. "There isn't any point into trying to hide it. She already knows that you aren't a regular human." Kotori's voice was very stern, not demeaning in any way, as though there was an issue she was dealing with. "Or are you a wizard, here to kill me?" Miku's eyes grew sharper. Shiori got ready for any fight to come. "Cut to the chase," Kotori told her. And so she said, "I'm not a spirit nor a wizard. I'm human." Miku still did not believe Shiori. "That's too bad. I do not like liars-"

"But... I have the ability to seal a Spirit's powers." Miku was perplexed by that answer. Interested to continue, she turned and asked her, "Would you care to explain?"

"It's exactly like I said. I have sealed five spirits so far, and one that I've befriended." This befriended spirit was Mitsuru Kano. "If you let me seal you, the AST will no longer pursue you," Shiori said, in hopes that such a promise would gain Miku's fleeting trust.

He grabbed the plate and put it over the balcony to the first floor. If he was lucky, it would hit someone, shattering on their head. He was not one to cause unnecessary commotions, but extravagant entries, oh how exciting those could have been. He would wait.

"You'll be able to live in peace. If you believe me...please, let me save you."

Miku fell silent for a moment, most likely contemplating the options. It almost seemed like she was staring past what was in front of her, not truly looking at what was around her physically but in her head. She answered, "Alright. I'll believe you."

"Really?" Shiori thought that she had gained her trust, that she would seal Miku. "But there isn't any need to seal my powers. I mean why would I need to be sealed? I'm perfectly happy with my life as it is." _Come on! _Shiori yelled in her head.

"Miku, you caused a spacequake at Tatsunami station recently. That's a sign that you don't have full control of your powers." She thought back to when he and Mitsuru were at a station. All spacequakes happen involuntarily, right? "Oh my! You know so much about me. I appreciate the concern, but there's nothing to worry about. I caused the spacequake _on purpose_."_ On purpose?!_ "But, why did you-"

"I had never performed at Tenguu Arena before. When I passed by the station, I was struck with the sudden urge to sing, and then it happened." She raised her hands straight in the air, towards the setting sun, and a crimson red rose in her hand. Such a ridiculous answer. How could anyone, human or spirit, be that selfish? Miku gave off a feeling worse than another spirit from Shido's past. "That's it? There's no other reason?!"

"What else would you have me do? After all, I had to fulfill the urge." Shiori's blood started to boil. _How on Earth could you?! _"But you could have killed your friends, all the people around the station!"

She put her fingers to her lips."That would be unfortunate," Her voice was apathetic. Cruel and selfish, Miku Izayoi was. "wouldn't it?" Miku continued on. "They do love me though. They love me very much," Miku didn't seem phased by the thought. A warped vision of reality she had. "So I'm sure it would be their greatest dream, to die for my voice." She said that last part with coldness and satisfaction. Yes, all would bow to her.

"Because...they loved you?!"

He chuckled. What a narcissistic personality, the greatest to knock down and absolutely obliterate. **"There it is. I remember quite well. Then you shall not mind such a tragedy, would you?****." **Multiple voices spoke this line, all eager to test.

"Because...they loved you?" She repeated that repulsive line. Kotori yelled into her ear. She yelled for Shiori to calm down, keep her cool. But she wouldn't keep quiet, not when such a detestable person arrogantly spoke in front of her.

"Yes. They all love me so much! I'm guaranteed they would blindly follow me wherever I would go. They are my lovely _dolls_." No, she didn't love Miku. Even if Shiori's goal was the make spirits fall in love for her and love them back, she would never love Miku, forced to or by her own will.

"Well, Miku, I hate you." Shiori pointed her finger at Miku as she declared that statement. "Oh really?" Miku replied. This must have made Miku mad, but she hid her anger. Whoever this girl was, she would make her listen. No one has the right to defy her. "Your arrogance is absolutely revolting. If the whole world bowed to you, then I would gladly be the only person to reject you and everything you do!"

Miku dropped the rose in her hand, her eyes wide open, then her face turned from shock to curiosity. "Now that I know how you feel, I'm only getting more and more excited..." Miku stepped ever closer, mercilessly stepping over the fallen rose. "about how you will look with tears pouring down your cheeks..."

She walked towards Shiori, so much so that she forced Shiori to fall onto the couch. She lay her hands on the girl's thighs, leaning in very close. "and screaming, 'Oh, how much I love you so!'" She pinned Shiori to the couch, her face an evil smile and slim, callous eyes.

**"I almost forgot!" **His right arm turned bony, extremely bony, and his sleeve bonded with his skin, fusing all into a pitch-black tar-like surface, like the bark of a tree. Like Mitsuru Kano, his right arm bore three spikes, white and sharp. One retracted, exposing the abyss, not into organs, muscles, nor nerves. His other hand reached into a nearby surface, pulling out a canister. _Test 1_. He dropped the canister into the hole in his arm. **"Thank the Lord I remembered."** He said that with a very sarcastic tone, like a mockery.

"No, you'll never conquer me!" Shiori proclaimed. No matter what Miku said, she would not give in. "Really. Then let's play a game." Miku lifted herself off of Shiori. "On the first day of the Ten-oh Festival, if Raizen Highschool earns first place, you get to seal my powers. Fair-and-square." The Ten-oh Festival, it started tomorrow. "You're performing?!"

"Yes, I will be performing for my school. It will be a pleasure to compete against you on stage." _But how! She's a pop star!_ "That's not fair!" She could never compete against an avid singer like Miku. "Really? Is it not already fair enough that I even gave you this chance? Oh! But I didn't even say specify your consequences yet, did I?" Her voice became much quieter and lower. "If Rindoji is voted number one of the day, then you, and all of your sealed spirits, are mine."

He could see from below, a girl walked right under the plate. He let it drop, his face a blank and wide-eyed expression.

A loud crash came from outside the room. "What was that?" They rushed to the door. Trying to open it though was useless. It was locked.** "Let them out, let them out!"** A young toddler's voice mocked. **"No, we can't do that. Their contributions will be deeply appreciated, though****." **It was now the voice of a woman, mid-thirties as she told her child so, as her voice slowly drew quieter, younger, and more male. **"Trial and error, then my creation shall be perfect."**

"The thing won't budge!" Shiori yanked at the rigid door. The room became much more rancid. "Look up!" Miku pointed at the ceiling, where multiple hands clawed out from the walls, as a putrid, and acidic gas poured into the room. It reminded her of someone. This was the same gas that would come out of the ground whenever Mitsuru appeared! "Cover your mouth!" They lifted their shirts up to keep their mouths and nose from inhaling too much of the haze, letting their eyes water and sting.

The gas enveloped them. Even with their mouths covered they could still smell the horrible acrid smell of...death, blood, dirt, chemicals, and smoke it made them gag and cough. From all around them at once they could hear heavily distorted maniacal laughed. "Shido what going on!"

"I don't know Kotori, I can't see anything. I-It stings." She almost felt like passing out.

"This smell is terrible!" Shiori heard the loud boom of Miku's voice as the window shattered to pieces, all the purple haze escaping the now uninhabitable room. Miku then blasted the door open with her voice, now much raspier. They ran outside, looking for whoever conducted such a horrible trap. Whatever that gas was, good thing the aftereffect wasn't fatal it seemed. Their lungs burned and their eyes watered. They felt tired and heavy, but the two would certainly not die.

"Who did that?! How did he slip into the house without noticing?!" The rushed to find a possible entrance. "I don't know. I've haven't seen any spirit do that before, not except for one." They looked down from the railings. A girl laid unconscious on the ground. Shards of ceramic were scattered all around her and she was bleeding from the head. Shiori rushed to check on her.

"She's okay, but if we don't treat the wound it'll get much worse." Blood covered her hands, and the girl's breathing was shallow.

"What do we do?" Miku asked. She didn't seem shocked one bit at the sight."Don't you have any first aid, a maid who knows how to treat a wound?!" How on Earth could she be so cruel and no one ever batted an eye towards her.

"No, I've never seen use in having any of those, really." Shiori took out her phone and dialed 119, calling the ambulance. In a room adjacent to them, were curtains, gently wavering around as the wind came into the house.

* * *

"Are you kidding?! These plans are _official?!_" The angered AST commander slammed the papers onto the desk. "If you don't believe them, I can get you a signed copy of these documents if you need them," Jessica said, irked at the constant yelling of Ryouko. "And besides, isn't Princess a high-priority target?"

"That's not the problem here. The problem is, why is there a human on the list on the list?" She demanded and answered for the Englishwoman. "And why on Earth is this large-scale operation happening during the concert, right above the stadium?! That's absurd?!" Ryouko was heavily against such an operation but, the decision was already made and she was powerless to stop the higher-ups.

"You don't understand. Such a scenery, and time, it is a ceremony, and if they do see us, then it will be a glorious battle shown to the _world_, the enemy of humanity." Jessica turned to walk off, but not before leaving a note. "Do not tell any of this to Master Sergeant Tobiichi. That is an order form the higher-ups. If you have any complaints, take it to them." The door slid behind her and Ryouko stood alone in the room. Taking one more look at the documents, she noticed some details that truly, thank God, she did not look over this time. "Shido, Itsuka. Isn't that...Origami's lover?" That's why they wanted to hide the operation from her. Another line was below Shido's name, a much, much larger line. Primary target: _!Capture at all costs!_ _Mitsuru Kano, Codename: Umbra._

* * *

Shido walked through the door. Whatever happened back at the mansion he would stomp into Mitsuru's room to find out. Opening the door to his home, Shido was greeted by everyone but Mitsuru. "Shido! We have a huge problem. Mitsuru's missing!" Kotori yelled, her voice echoing through the house. "When he did that wall thing a couple of days ago, I knew something was up. We kept a close eye on him. _Everyone _did. But one minute was all it took for him to slip away." Kotori made quick snapping motions.

Yes, Shido remembered that moment. Why would the shadow clap at them? _Mitsuru didn't remember ever doing that._ "During the tea party. Someone tried to kill us. I heard someone's voice. Whoever this is..." Shido had a theory. "We also got this note." Kaguya handed a piece of paper with a simple poem written on it. "He's transported Mitsuru somewhere. Until then, we have to find out who this guy is."


	14. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

All Part of Some Game.

A girl with sapphire blue hair laid in a hospital bed, seemingly comatose. The periodic _beeps _of the heart monitor showed a normal heart rate. This young girl then opened her eyes, awake from a long sleep. She then sat up. "Where...am I?" She could only ask, looking at all the IVs going into her arms. Flashes of her memory came back to her. Gunshots, maniacal laughter. Yes, she almost died because of that spirit. What a _Nightmare_.

"How am I...still alive?" She pulled out and inspected a needle from her arm. Her body still was heavy. The girl found it hard to keep her eyes open, especially with the bright light of the sun raining down from the window. The door to the room slid open, revealing a group of men dressed in all black

"Takamiya Mana." Mana heard her name and turned to her left. She looked at them groggily. "Who are you gentleman?"

* * *

Mitsuru didn't come to school today. Everything felt strange during homeroom this morning. There was no talking and laughing. No crude jokes with other classmates, not a single complaint about bad game design. It was a part of the classroom, Mitsuru's chatting. Even Ms. Okamine was confused for a minute or two. "Is he late today? No, I must have missed something. He hasn't been late once this year, let alone been absent." Shiori had to confirm. Yes, he would not come to school on this day. He had contracted a nasty virus and would need to take a couple of days off for it to subside. "Well, I hope he gets better. I've heard the classrooms are always lively when he's around."

But that was this morning, and Shiori and her group stood in front of many instruments. "Well, today your chastity is at stake." Mitsuru would make a questioning comment about that statement. _"What the hell does that even mean?" _He'd probably say. "And we're here to get you out in one piece," Aii said.

"Thanks for coming. We kind of don't have, like, half of our team here." Mai was correct. Three of the team members, those being the Yamai twins, and Mitsuru were gone. "That's so lame." Their group consisted of the Aii, Mai, and Mii trio, Origami, Shiori, and "Wait, Tohka! You're joining too?!" Shiori didn't know Tohka could play any instrument. "So, Shiori, what instruments do you play?" Aii asked her. Tohka and Mai were jumping and clapping in the background. Pulling her hair, Shiori answered, "Well, I do play a bit of guitar, but I haven't been keeping up lately."

"Well then, I'll be our bassist." Aii picked up the bass and plucked its strings. "I do play some drums." Mai picked up the drumstick, showing off her skills. "No! The whacking thing!" Tohka cried out and fell to the ground in defeat. "Whacking thing?" No one knew what a whacking thing was until Shiori remembered when Tohka saw the drummer on TV. Shiori slightly chuckled as Tohka whined and clutched her head in melancholy. "I did remember you wanting to play the drums, but we can't have a beginner like you those yet. You can do it next time okay?" Shiori patted Tohka's head with a cheerful smile. Tohka looked up and wiped tiny tears welling in her eyes. She puffed her cheeks slightly grumpy that she would not have the chance now.

"Actually, what can you play?" She scratched her head. Tohka never even touched an instrument let alone tried to play one before. If Mitsuru was here, he would have a perfect instrument for her. "Tohka, we have an instrument for you." Aii walked up to her. She turned around to see her waving a bright, golden light shine in her hand as Aii waved the thing in the air. "W-What is that?!" Was all Tohka could say, seemingly attracted to it. "It is a legendary instrument. It is said to pick its own players." All of the girls' voices had a strange echoing effect to them, kind of like they were inside Tohka's head.

"Tohka are you going to grab it or what?" Aii asked. She grabbed the percussion instrument from a shelf, thinking Tohka would like it, and handed it to her. "She is moving _really_ slowly towards that thing."

"That's so lame."

Tohka reached out both of her hands, grabbing the heavenly instrument. It felt perfect in her hand as she waved it around. Turns out, the instrument was a tambourine. Tohka looked really happy waving the thing around. Everyone, except for Origami, couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. "Well since we have all of our instruments, we just need a vocalist now." Origami turned around, pressing a button that played a prerecorded track. Lifting the microphone to her mouth, Origami sang, incredibly well, wowing everyone. "Well then, there's our vocalist!" Shiori approved with a big thumbs up.

* * *

Origami walked into the locker room. Another locker was open, Ryouko's. She seemed to be talking to herself but, the sarcasm in her voice signaled a different message.

"Those damn westerners are driving me insane. I'm glad there's _nobody_ here to hear me vent all of this out." Origami did not get the statement, she was obviously there. The loud door should have made her captain realize. Her tone grew austere, serious, lacking sarcasm. "Tomorrow, September 23, 1500 hours, Charlie Team plans to commence operation at Tenguu Square. Objective: Capture Mitsuru Kano, the highest priority target, Yatogami Tohka, the higher-ups think she's a spirit too, and a sophomore student at Raizen High, Shido Itsuka." Origami suddenly tensed up, completely freezing.

"Well, I wish I could just skip out on that mission." Her tone change back to being nonchalant. "But I'm so bummed, I might just _forget_ to lock storage room #2." Origami knew what that room held. "I'm counting on you, Origami." That was the last thing Ryouko said before she left the locker room.

* * *

The intercoms finally went on after a long and eager wait from the crowd. "We will now commence the 25th Annual Ten-oh Festival, made possible by highschool students from schools all around Tenguu City!" Everyone cheered at the announcement, and colorful smoke colored the air as the day truly began.

"Woah! It's all frilly!" Tohka played around with her maid dress, flapping her apron and dancing around. "You actually look really good in girls' clothes Shiori." Kaguya complimented Shiori, making the latter blush. "Agreement: I would love to take someone like you out one day."

"T-Thanks, I guess." Was all she could reply. "But, is all of this..." She fiddled with her dress and looked at all the neatly crafted decor. "Is all if this Maid Café stuff really necessary?" Shiori questioned them. Shiori definitely wasn't ready to stand outside and wave at everyone with flyers. _"Maid Café! Make sure to stop by!__" _Just the thought sent shivers down her spine. "We gotta do what gotta do to win this. We're going against Rindoji here!" Aii cheered.

Maybe it was best for Mitsuru not to be here. "Like come on! We have the cutest and most cheerful girl in the city," Tohka gave a big thumbs-up and grin, "the perfect twins, one frisky, the other one cool." Aii pointed to the Yamai twins, standing back-to-back, "and a pretty, shy maiden!" Mai finished. Shiori couldn't help but smile shyly. "With this combo, we can basically pick all the dudes, well maybe not the faithful ones or homos."

"That's so lame."

"Wait, where's Origami?" Mitsuru wasn't here, but there wasn't any reason Origami wasn't either. "Reflect: I now realize. She isn't here."

"Maybe she slept in," Tohka proposed, but no, Origami rarely ever sleeps in. She most likely wakes up very early every morning. "Well, it doesn't matter know, superstar. Straighten up because we have customers to serve!" Kaguya turned Shiori around and pushed out the front towards the window. Pulling back the curtains, the outside was crowded, no, jam-packed with people, mostly men outside the café, but there were some women. "This is going to be so fun!" Tohka was excited as she slammed her hands on the window. "Oh right! You're our head maid Shido!"

"Wait, what!" Shiori whipped around in shock. If she didn't dare to simply pass out flyers, how the hell would she lead a whole group? Behind her, in organized rows, stood an army of maids, all ready to be given their orders. "We await your orders." They all said in unison. The burden was like an overwhelming force on Shiori, so the only order she could give was, "D-Do your best everyone!"

* * *

This is the longest he ever sat in one place. Occasionally Mitsuru stood up to stretch, but that was it. On the first day of the Ten-oh Festival, his first one in so many years, he was trapped in nothing, for all he could see was himself. "What am I going to do now?!" Mitsuru pulled his hair out, strand by strand. It was something new to do.

* * *

Shiori awkwardly stood outside, handing out flyers to any willing passersby, though she was surprisingly good at masking her insecurity. As she looked towards the crowd, she caught, by the corner of her eye, a girl. In Raizen High's girl's uniform, with black hair covering her left eye, a candied apple in her hand, and a canny smile on her face, the girl looked right into her eyes.

_No, I must be seeing things._ Shido reckoned that it was just his mind playing with him. "Shiori, It's nice to see you're doing well." Snapping out of her daze, Shiori saw Miku walking towards her with her usual group of unfriendly Rindoji students. "Thanks, I guess." She didn't reply with the friendliness that appeared in Miku's voice, no that was all a facade. She felt uncomfortable around her, so Shiori simply held her head low. "My, you look absolutely adorable in that outfit. Good thing you'll be mine soon. Then I'll have you serve in that _forever_." The thought was terrifying, but Shiori wouldn't let that happen.

"But, Big Sister!" One girl to Miku's left whined. It always seemed like each one of the mind-controlled girls always had a scowl on her face when any other one was nearby. This seemed to prove such a claim. "Oh, would you stop whining." In her hypnotizing voice, she ordered, "Please leave me be." Like puppets, they did as told without a single complaint. "So is that your power, manipulating others to do your bidding?" Her voice raised, but Shiori quickly softened her tone. This was a public space. "Well, they were annoying anyways. I know you wouldn't want them around constantly either." Miku let out a breath of relief, seemingly free from her slaves. "So why are you here? Your spying isn't very covert if that's what you're doing." Shiori scoffed. "Oh please, that's not what I'm here to do. I came to ask you on a date."

* * *

Walking down the multiple rows of stands, he truly got to see the wonders of the festival. A scary maze, more food stands, a basket toss. He himself held little money to use but simply watching other children, teens, or adults play and eat was a happy sight. **"It's lovely, isn't it. Hard work, effort, and time culminate into this. If only you all could do this more."** A little child had passed by the young man clumsily. He bumped into him tumbled to the ground. The six-year-old boy held cotton candy in his hand, but it had dropped and was dirty when he picked it up. The boy, on seeing his treat ruined, cried. The boy's face turned red and wet as everyone passed him, giving tiny glances except for a man who came to his side and picked him up. "What's wrong? Hush, it's okay. It's okay." The father tried to calm the bawling child leaning onto his shoulders.

A moment later, a young man walked up to the father. He held a new stick of cotton candy and extended the offer. By now, the boy wiggled and squirmed, signaling that he wanted to be put down, which his father did so. Instinctively, he reached out for the candy which the young man gave to him. "Your son dropped his last stick. Using the money I had left, I bought him a new stick." He calmly said to the father. "Thank you. My son doesn't get to eat sweets often so, I decided today he could have a big treat. I would have bought him another one, but I guess you bought it for him. I can repay you." The man started to pull out his wallet.

"Absolutely not." He pushed the father's hand holding a couple of coins. "Doing favors would never be fun if you are repaid all the time." He said as he leaned down to face the boy at eye level. He was a bit shorter than his age group today. "Now remember, _never_ eat floor food, and _never_ take candy from strangers, _but_ this one time." He patted the little boy's hair and laughed. "Thank you, sir." The boy and father waved goodbye as the young man turned around. **"Have a good day."**

* * *

Their first stop was a cone-pastry stand. Buying two of them, Miku handed a one filled with red filling to Shiori. "Here you go, Shiori. I've heard from my servants that these are delicious." She took a bite out of hers. "Yes, they were correct indeed. This is delectable!" It was awfully eerie the way she acted.

"She acts like she did nothing yesterday," Kotori commented with a lollipop in her mouth. "Either she's obsessed with Shiori, or she's overly confident. It really doesn't matter though, it's still all in our favor." She pressed the unmute button. "You better not ruin everything with your 'I hate you' spiel this time." She ordered. "Yea, I know." Shiori sighed as she took a bite from her cone. It was delicious. Sweet, savory, the pastry flaking, and the filling creamy. "This is really good!" Miku looked over. "Really?" Without asking, she leaned towards Shiori's cone and took a small bite. "My my, you are correct." Shiori blushed and backed off. "Here." She handed Shiori her cone. "Try it. I owe you a bite, don't I?"

Anxiously, Shiori leaned in. "What are you waiting for?! Take a bite out of that sucker," Kotori sneered into her ear. _Here goes nothing._ Shiori bit into the cone. She held her breath, and her cheeks went red as she chewed the pastry. It was quite good though, the filling sourer than her's was. Miku giggled.

They passed by many stands. A scary maze, more food stands, a basket toss. Miku decided on the ring toss next to a balloon game. "Shiori! Look over here. A ring toss." Walking over, Shiori saw the wall of prizes in the very back. A woman walked up to them. "What do you want Shiori?" Taking a while to decide, Shiori pointed her finger at a white stuffed cat. "I guess, I'll try for that one."

Turning to the woman, Miku paid for one round and got three rings. "No, it's ok. I can do this easily." She threw her first ring. Miss. Her second. Miss. Her third. Miss. She had missed all three tosses "Oh my! It was just more difficult than I thought." Her face showed a hint of frustration. "It's okay. Let's try-"

"Would you please hand me the stuffed white cat?" She turned towards the woman, who looked at Miku for a moment before turning. "Uh, yes! Here you go." In her hands was the stuffed white cat. Miku then turned to Shiori and handed her the cute white cat. But, she did not extend her hand out to grab it though. "No, no. I will not accept that." Miku seemed confused. "But, I was sure this is the one you asked. I can switch it out if you want." Shiori felt that the familiar rush of anger she had felt a day ago. "Shido! Calm down!" Kotori tried to control him but Shido did not answer. She couldn't hold her urge back. "You know why I won't take it. What you just was deplorable." She said scornfully, but Miku felt no shame in her actions. "Well, if I can't win, and you most likely cannot either, how would we get this?" Miku asked.

"You have to win it. If you don't, then you don't get the prize." The look on Miku's face showed utter confusion. She looked over to the people running the stand. They seemed too happy to give it to her as they were ignorant of their strings being pulled. "You doing that to these people is just as bad as _stealing_." Shiori abhorred this woman. She would not let anyone treat others so cruelly. "Really? Stealing? I am sure that they are truly honored to give this to me. Humans are my playthings you see. But no, that should not concern a person, who stands above all of these _things_, like you." Her face showed cold confidence. Her words were smooth but sharp. Shiori tried to keep her cool and tightened every inch of her body to not scream every horrible thing she could think of about her like it would do much if he did. "Then, if that's the case, I am sure I will win. I'll make you see everyone around eye-to-eye. I'll show what humans can truly do." Shiori said sternly, hatred and determination empowering her words. Miku giggled at that. "Is that so? Then I'll give this one chance. You better pray you lowly humans can come even close to me." She leaned in with a malicious smile, before turning around. "Our date will end today. I hope you'll keep your promise and meet me on the stage. That is..." Miku turned her head slightly back, a devilish one-eyed stare short right at Shiori. "if you even can make it on."

* * *

"Two hours! And _nothing _in sight! Goddamnit!" Mitsuru cursed out loud. Stomping his feet would not help him this time. He was locked up, for good. "I wonder what everyone is doing without me." He fell to the ground feeling hopeless **"What is this? Not an ounce of hope** **anymore? No matter the time, isn't the loss too great for you?"** _Oh, good shit._ Now a voice was taunting him. "Nope. I give up. Who are you?" Mitsuru asked without a single ounce of anger. He had wasted all his energy on stomping. **"I am an inhabitant of this realm. I trapped you in here to make my time easier."**

"Is that another way of saying you're stuck me here, so you could fuck everything up while I sit here hopelessly?" Mitsuru muttered. **"Yes, indeed. But isn't that based on perspective?"**

"Well from my perspective, you are a fat piece of shit." He chucked, albeit sadly, at that phrase. **"If you are so bored as to chuckle like that, then I'll do you this favor. There is no harm in this for me."** The 'ground' below Mitsuru shook, ever so slightly, increasing in sound and intensity by the second. "Wh-What did you just do?!" Mitsuru jumped up form the ground, as a giant creature seemed to circle him, slowly coming closer. **"There is your entertainment. Enjoy."** Mitsuru tried to quickly think. _Just use your power goddamnit! _He called out this power within and the ground started crawl upwards around him. Without his cloak he was formless he figured out, a mere robe to define a form. But the darkness crawling up his legs, seemed to halt, as he remained human in this time of need. "Why does this happen to me?!" A sword dropped down beside him, and a note was stuck to the blade.

_Use this blade to strike down the colossus._

Mitsuru looked up, the colossus was a giant snake, it's orange vortex eyes locked onto his, and its mandibles opened to show a glowing yellow light in its belly, where Mitsuru would be if he didn't act fast.

* * *

**The following character**

**\- Dirge, the 10th Colossus, **

**Belongs to Team Ico's Shadow of the Colossus.**


	15. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

Attention Question.

"We will shortly commence the Ten-oh Festival performances. All performers should report backstage for any preparations." The woman in the intercoms announced. Everyone talked with their group members, confident that their group would win first place. "Crap! Origami won't pick up." Shiori tried to call. Once, twice, no avail. She tried to dial the trio, but even they did not answer her calls. "Origami Tobiichi?" Tohka asked. "Hah! We don't even need her." Tohka confidently proclaimed raising her tambourine into the air. Calling Aii for the third time, Shiori was surprised that she answered. "Hello hello!" She greeted happily.

"Where are you guys. We have to get on stage now!" Panic was in her voice. "Eh, we really don't feel like performing."What!" She was one of the most enthusiastic members of the group. "Well, see," Mai spoke into the phone. "Big Sister told us not to. She'd treat us well, so..." That dirty cheat.

"That's so lame."

Shiori's' eyes went wide. They weren't going to play on equal terms when competing against Miku. "What happened? Are they coming or not?" Tohka impatiently asked. "No, Miku used her powers on them. Origami's still missing. What do we do now?!" Shiori breathed heavily. They were definitely going to lose. Tohka now covered her open mouth with her tambourine and her face was streaked with worry.

"At this point. You're going to have to lip-sync the lyrics." Kotori spoke, frustrated at their sudden disadvantage. "Don't worry. Backup's on the way. They can't cover everything though."

"Are you sure that will solve it?" She knew lip-syncing would be heavily disapproved in the tournament, and if they were found out, they would instantly be disqualified.

"I'll make it work." Kotori's face was that of pure anger. She pushed the mute button. "Okay, you dirty cheater. Play that way, and we'll make some of our own rules up.

* * *

Mitsuru lunged at the blade, before bolting as far away as he could. _I can't die, right? If I mess up, just try again._ The thought of repeating over and over was a hideous one. The best thing to do was get that out of his head. It would be better to act as if his 'life' depended on it anyways. Turning around from a previous charge, the serpent gave a cry and burrowed deeper into the abyss. He had to move. _Where do I move?__!_ Everywhere was a danger zone. Nevermind, just sit still. He would wait for the tremors from below to grow in power.

The vibrations touched the tips of his feet, then grew to his heels. The thing was charging towards him from the front. As the tremors reached to surface, the serpent lept into the air. The bottom of its mouth was uncovered, once again showing the bright yellow light. It then bent down in an arch midair then opened its mandibles to dive down right onto Mitsuru. The big vortex eyes staring wide at him. _Holy-_ He let out a loud scream and instinctively thrust the sword into the eye of the colossus, before diving to the ground.

The serpent then writhed in the air and collapsed on its belly just beside him. It moved around in a spasm as the thing burrowed into the ground to erupt a little more, now tired out and breathing heavily. "Thank, you, God." Mitsuru breathed between each word, but he wasn't done yet.

* * *

Miku's performance was now in a transition. Shiori and Tohka's expressions were a mix of awe and dread. "Wow..." Was all Shiori could say. _There's no way we can beat_ _that!_ They lost three of their members suddenly, and they were forced to lip-sync against her?! Suddenly, when the crowd was rowdy for the next song, the lights all turned off and the stage would be left in darkness was it not for the magenta glowsticks on the audience's hands. "Is this..." Shiori started to say.

"Yep. We tweaked the electronics backstage just a little." Kotori had a smirk on her face, her plan, her rules. But Miku was daring. She would get her way at all costs. "Shaddai El Chai." That was the holy name chanted as her dress bloomed with a bright magenta glow. The bright blue and pink dress and pearls changed to yellows, whites, blues, and flowers. It was her astral dress she had summoned in front of the crowd.

"No way! Is she _crazy_?!" Kotori lept out of her seat in shock. Was she crazy? That is debatable, but what mattered was that their plan did not work, only it set the stones for an even rowdier crowd. "Come on everyone! We've only begun!" Miku galvanized the crowd to its loudest yet.

* * *

The song was nice. It was typical pop, not his favorite genre by far but admirable still. The crowd waved their sticks and signs a he stood in the very back of the stadium. Having his fill of music, he turned out through the door, down hallways and stairs, and out into the blue sky. He looked up at it and squinting for just a little, yes. A row of flying soldiers, invisible as to not give themselves away to the people even higher above nor of the people below. **"What to do? Where to** **go?" **If he let them snatch them away he would follow them straight to the man behind it all. Yes, his face. If he shot them all down though, what would he do next? Besides, showing himself in front of a mass to snatch a celebrity away. That would be moronic. **"It seems that I am forced to let them play." ** Sinking below the ground, a dark pool of whirling sludge he found himself crawling out into a dense forest. No one ever came here, for it was beyond the crater of their home.

With a single command, A larger pool of sludge formed, growing from the center out until it was 50 meters in diameter. First, a leg rose into the air, then slammed into the grass, the sole of the leg glowing yellow. Then came out another leg, Eventually, all four legs were planted onto the ground, and by that point, the whole beast showed its face. The closest resemblance it had was to that of a tortoise. It had a jagged rocky shell, no, almost all of its body was rocky, a stubby tail, and below the chin of the mouthless head, were four protrusions. It seemed like projectiles were meant to come out of those. **"Out of sight out of mind.**** Hold your ground here. If anything interferes with their plan, then shoot the problem out of the sky."**

* * *

"No way. Sure there's Origami, but the AST can't be that crazy!" Shiizaki scrammed to find words. "What the heck do you mean by that?" Kotori was surprised by her statement. "We're detecting twenty, no, thirty AST members flying right above the stadium!" This shocked Kotori even further. "Thirty?!" Kotori set the Fraxinus's sights above the stadium. Zooming in, they saw it. Thirty or more _D.E.M._ _wizards _loomed over Tenguu square.

Suddenly, the cloud above them was pierced, as the whole team dispersed, leaving the unfortunate Bandersnatchs to take the hit. The green laser left nothing behind. There was a problem. They all looked up at the sun, the source of the laser.

"No. It can't be!" Jessica cried out to what was in the distance. Hovering in front of the sun was the silhouette of an infamous creation and the infamous AST member, Origami Tobiichi dawning the devastating White Licorice. "Origami! How...D.E.M's worst mistake, what destroyed every test subject to come across it. How is she able to wield it?! Strike her down! Now!" The wizards all changed their focus onto the single AST member, firing a hail of missiles. They all exploded leaving a thick cloud of smoke.

Jessica smirked at the cloud, her easy victory. When the smoke settled, though, all the wizards could see the green glow of a territory. Origami had survived, unscathed. The territory rapidly expanding, leaving behind smaller territories that surrounded the wizards. "No way, they're target territories!" One of the wizards came to such revelation a little too late, as the following missiles found their way towards them, blowing the wizards out of the sky.

To her left, Origami could hear a slight _whoosh_ing sound grew in volume until she instinctively dashed back. Luckily her reflexes were correct, and she dodged 4 electrified projectiles shoot by her. Looking to the left where they came from. There was nothing to be seen. It seemed like the projectiles were fired by _nothing at all_.

Reine lifted her hand and cupped her ear. "Reine, there's some trouble a mile or two up. Mind coming aboard to help us out for a moment?" Kotori asked her through the earpiece. Yoshino and her rabbit companion sat patiently, waiting for Shiori's turn on the stage. "Understood." She turned to Yoshino. "I will be leaving for a while. Do you want to stay or come with me?"

"I'll stay." They both nodded their heads. "Yeah! No way, we can't miss Shiori and Tohka's stage debut!"

* * *

The sword in Mitsuru's left hand glowed a bright light blue color, like a sun radiating its light down upon the earth. A pulling sensation, an urge to lift up his sword grew over Mitsuru. He followed such urge and raised the sword high into the air. The light focused into a single beam. Moving it left and right, the beam split at times, only ever focusing when pointed at a single spot, right upon the back of the colossus.

Slowly lifting a shaking foot, then the next, Mitsuru approached the back of the beast. It was hairy. He touched the back of it. The hair was soft and yellowish-green. He gripped the hair, and slowly climbed up it, always pointing the sword up to guide his way until he was directly over the spot. Lifting the sword one last time, it revealed a large sigil that glowed much like the sword in his hand. He ruffled his hair and took in large breaths. Mitsuru held the sword with two hands, held it high above his head, the blade pointed straight down upon the sigil. Hesitation filled him, but he counted. "3, 2, 1!" He plunged the blade into the colossus's back.

All this time his eyes were closed, and he was caught very much off guard, as he was sprayed in the face with a thick liquid. It made Mitsuru tumble off the beast and land flat onto the ground. Furiously, he wiped what was on his face off. Able to open his eyes again, his hand was covered in a black fluid as the beast writhed in pain in front of him, a fountain of such fluid spraying out of his back. He sniffed the blood before quickly pulling his hand away from his nostrils. "It smells like shit too!" By now the creature had already burrowed back below the abyss.

* * *

The walk to the stage was truly terrifying. "A-Are you sure we don't need to rehearse?! We didn't plan to have three of our members leave suddenly." Shiori couldn't stop shaking. At most twenty more seconds before they got onto the stage. "Hah! No need to fret. The Yamai twins have mastered many of humanity's hardest instruments already." Kaguya said confidently and optimistically.

"Summary: Kaguya bested me during our 72nd 'Drumstick Hurricane' duel, and I outdid Kaguya during our 81st 'Best Bassist' duel." Kaguya had smashed her bass to pieces during that duel. "With your skills and my legendary instrument, no one can stop us!" Tohka shook her tambourine high in the air. "You say it girl!' Kaguya and Tohka clapped hands in excitement. There were subtle _bang_s from above, past the dark ceiling. "Hey, Kotori, what's going on up there?" She asked with a tiny lump in her throat. "Nothing concerning," She told him, which was a lie. "Just focus on winning the contest." The band heard the announcer call them up.

At first, the stage was eerily dark. Then, the light suddenly flashed above them, illuminating the big room, the mass of staring eyes upon them.

* * *

"I got this. Yeah, stand your ground. Dive under it." Seven minutes had gone by and the systematic method to beat this thing calmed him somewhat. In a shaking 'battle stance', with both hands on the hilt, Mitsuru patiently bided his time for the giant snake to pop out its massive eyes, ready to eat him whole. Or would he just come back again? Mitsuru kept on thinking about that. The ground began to give and the rumble grew. The beast burst from below and charged at him. No running. He couldn't anyways. As he hoped, the thing lept from the ground once more, and barely, he was able the strike its eye and dive under it, avoiding being crushed by the flailing colossus. With the sword in hand, Mitsuru dashed as fast as he could towards its back, lept onto, gripping the fur with an iron fist. This time, the glyph was further up, and so that was where he kneeled, raised the sword, and plunged it into the back.

Mitsuru moved his heads to the side to not get sprayed in the face with the black blood. Finding that the beast was still squirming, he did it once more. If it was a game, or maybe it was, this would be fun, but here it was heart-pounding, frightening, and...saddening. The squirms, and wales, made him uneasy, but calming this thing down wasn't possible. He went for one more just too late though, as the worm recovered and slid back into the ground.

* * *

It was scary, the prospect of performing for such a crowd. It was terrifying in execution. _Nothing to worry about. We rehearsed many times. We got this._ Shiori reinforced. Everyone readied their instruments. With three taps on the drumstick, their performance commenced. For all of them, the fear of making a mistake, the burden of a tiny slip was heavy on them, but soon, like all the times they practiced, the thoughts became reflexes. Then the lyrics...more silent then space.

"Oh, what now?!" Kotori was practically screaming with panic and anger. "One of the blasts from the fighting must have damaged the power grid. We can't use our track!" They all had doubts that they wouldn't win. Now they _knew _they wouldn't win.

* * *

**"That's 7!**" The boy in the white lab coat tallied up the score. 7 hits, 56 misses. **"1/9th chance of** **hitting. Though there is only one target****...****" **He squinted focusing his sight on the girl with a large flying contraption.** "...that's much bigger than the rest.****" **He rubbed his head in slight confusion, but sat down and relaxed. **"What was it, 5 minutes now?"**

* * *

It was like they froze, only them, and everything was charging towards utter failure. The people in the crowd looked at each other, many of whom exchanged irritated whispers. It was tragic really. But a miracle had fallen upon them. Familiar sounds of a shaking tambourine came from Shiori's right. Tohka's voice echoed alongside those rattles. Her mouth was at the microphone and without help, she perfectly sang the lyrics, down to the pitch, down to the rhythm. She didn't remember Tohka practicing the lyrics much, for that was Origami's role. Her voice might have had even more to it than Origami's when she sang. Suddenly, failure didn't seem so inevitable. They had a chance, and they took and executed it to perfection.

* * *

It was a war of attrition, and clearly, the wizards had much more firepower than Origami would keep up with. Origami tried to focus on taking the barrages using her territory. The missiles overwhelmed her, and her territory collapsed, the one or two unexploded rockets sending her far back. She felt a warm trickle down her nose. Origami was bleeding, and clearly, the White Licorice was taking its toll, and more Bandersnatches would arrive soon.

"You're living your final seconds, little girl!" Jessica mocked with a leer. "You'll pay for what you've done."

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**The Following Characters**

**-Basaran, the 9th Colossus**

**\- Dirge, the 10th colossus**

**All belong to Team Ico's Shadow of the Colossus.**


	16. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

You Win Some, You Lose.

All competitors had performed, and, now, they all anxiously stood for the rankings, all except for a group of girls led by an indigo haired mistress. The third-place winner was called. A group from a school called Senjo Univerity. The school was closer to the other half of the school than Raizen High. It was either Miku or them now. "In second place...better luck next year guys, Raizen High!" They had lost the competition. Now they would get second place overall as well. "Of course, for first place, a crushing victory...Rindoji All-Private School for Women!" The crowd cheered the loudest for them. Miku didn't even move a muscle of excitement at that announcement. She knew it was just fate for her to be on top.

* * *

A final charge, he knew it, or he hoped his feeling was real. It was the same process. The beast predictable, always charged at him, only to leap out and crush him. The beast had collapsed once more. He climbed the back of the snake. When readying his sword though, Mitsuru was outsmarted. The beast recovered, quickly burrowing underground to only shortly unburrow itself right above the fallen boy. His sword was out of his reach, and Mitsuru would be eaten before he could reach it. The colossal monster opened its mandibles ready to swallow him whole. The best he could do was to hold his hand out and close his eyes shut. Luckily his last moments were not in vain, and it's orange eyes turned blue and its mandibles slowly closed. The snake seemed to look side to side, before backing off.

Breathing heavily, Mitsuru lifted himself from the ground. They simply stood there, facing each other. _Maybe I can make it do something_. He pointed to his left. "Turn left." The snake responded by arching its back and opening its mouth, its eyes orange. Mitsuru flinched but calmed when the snake did not seem to attack him. He tried once more with the same command. Slight hesitation from the giant was all it gave back before it obeyed. It turned left, then right, then looked up, then burrowed below then back up. It obeyed all of his commands. Mitsuru then tested one more thing. He walked up to the thing, then touched its snout. The snake showed no aggression, like a dog being pet and rubbed.

They sat for a while. He went this far, but what did that mean? What was he to do now? It was only so long before he had the crazy idea to use the snake. He couldn't stomp his way out. He walked towards the colossus and climbed the back of it, straight to its head. "Down. Charge straight down." He knew there was something below him, an exit. The snake had burrowed there. The giant tensed up, ready to leap down. A sharp movement then, a downward motion, like the drop in a rollercoaster, then stillness. He opened his eyes to the bright sun, tall trees, and another giant beast.

* * *

Next were the overall rankings. This score was what mattered the most. "See," Miku turned towards Shiori with a smirk. "Since you trusted your friends so much, there was no way you could beat me. And now I get to take everything you have. _A deal's a deal._" She leaned close, lifting up Shiori's chin with her cold white gloves.

"For first place in overall rankings..." The audience was eager for the results, the contestants anxious, most of them at least. "I've already won you see, it's just-"

"Raizen High School!" The big, bright spotlight flashed its light upon them. Both Shiori and Miku were both equally perplexed, though for opposite reasons. The nervous frown of Shiori's face turned upsidedown. She started to chuckle. Before bursting into laughter of relief as all of the band members huddled for their victory. All their efforts, all their hurdles, miracles, and determination weren't in vain. They felt like they were on top of the world.

But some egos are hard to topple, and Miku's ego was a diamond pyramid. Her hand clearly shook in anger. Her hair covered the eyes of her scowl. "You can't be kidding me." Everyone on stage turned to her. "Miku Izayoi, me, lose? Miku, Izayoi?!" She exclaimed with furious emotion. "Miku, you lost. There were hard times where it felt like all was lost, but even then, our strong bond helped us win." Miku was confused by her response. "You strong bond? You won because of your friends? Well here's something to learn." She turned to Shiori with strife. "You and your words are utter crap. Gabriel!" In her fit of rage, Miku commanded forth a golden wall of organ pipes, blaring her grand music across the stadium. "Yes, yes! Sing for me my pets!" She played waves of music from the keys which circled her. "Miku! Please, let's just talk this out!" It was hard to even hear her voice when screaming.

Everyone sat, awestruck, as the many colors of the glowsticks dimmed in a titanic wave. "This, this, is the friends you speak of! How beautiful is it, how beautifully easy it is to break them." She maliciously played a chord, commanding the crowd to hold their glowsticks that illuminated to room in magenta. From behind, Shiori felt her arms restrained. She couldn't move as two of the Miku's stage crew held her in place. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Promise kept. Nothing in the world can overcome _me_. Nothing in the world won't bow to Miku Izayoi." She stepped close and laid her finger on Shiori's chest, and awful slowly dragged it down, and down, and down. Shiori's face was bright pink. "Now, you and your spirits, everyone you know and love will be..." She dragged below the abdomen, then to the groin. She hit an unexpected bump. _Is that her_ _pad_. She poked at it over, and over, and-"It-It can't be." She slowly lifted her head up to Shiori's, a hot mess of embarrassment and shame. "No, no, you can't be! Lift up her skirt now!" Indeed, there were no panties for degenerates to sniff or peek at, only the shorts of such degenerate himself. Miku could only back away, stunned, and horrified, Shido felt like he didn't even want to exist anymore.

She went into a frenzy, slamming her hand onto the keys. This song commanded the audience to stand, as they all set their sights upon the deceiver. "You won't get out alive you wench!" Miku shrieked at him. Shido looked around. There were no escapes, well not ones that stood behind a mob of mind-controlled people. If he wanted to get out, Shido would have to undo Miku's command. He charged straight for her but was halted by a cold wind. "_Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ you aren't stepping any closer." It was the towering bunny, Zadkiel, and its sharp grin. "I can't let you hurt Big Sister."

"Yoshino! Not you! Then are the twins-" He felt harsh winds send him back. Shido landed with a hard thud on the ground. "You're outmatched here. Like you could even challenge one of us, let alone, Big Sister to begin with."

"Rebuke: This is your final mistake." All three of his friends stood at odds against him now, so quickly. "Then that could only mean-Tohka!" He turned each way. Tohka was to his right. She was charging straight for him, seemingly ready to slice him in two. "One, two, three, four! All right here for me to take. And they are beautiful spirits too." Miku mocked and laughed. He felt the air get cold as Zadkiel prepare to freeze him. Tohka still charged. He would be a bloody ice cube. Shido could only shut his eyes and prepare himself to take in the worst.

* * *

Mitsuru pulled out the sword without hesitation. Sure enough, the blade produced another bright blue beam. The sigil was located at the top of the crown looking head, but at the same time, the beam focused at the bottoms of the feet. Maybe out here, he could now use his power, or curse. It was an odd feeling, transitioning from human to inhuman. It was like falling asleep only to waking up right after. The tall figure walked up to the foot. The tortoise looking colossus was unaware of his presence, focusing all on firing at what was beyond the tall hills. He bent down, his hand going through the earth, into the same black void he walked out of, pulling out a massive sword. He stabbed the sword between the foot and the dirt, which surprisingly didn't snap the thing. Using this as leverage, he put all his might into stomping the hilt down, lifting the right side of the tortoise up. He finally saw what was under its feet. _Yellow glowing weak points_. He wouldn't be able to flip the thing over.

_Maybe dashing for the opposite leg and stabbing its weak spot would topple the thing_. He thought, rushing for the sole. He pulled out the sword and thrust it into the glowing sole. The tortoise let out a bellowing cry before the remaining foot slipped and the beast crashed over, rolling onto its side. The head was now close to the ground. Walking over the top of the head, a wave of guilt hit him. Its eyes were blue for a moment, just that moment was it docile and helpless. But those eyes soon shifted to bright orange, and the tortoise quickly flailed to get its feet back onto the ground. He could jump just high enough that he could grab onto the lip of the lower half of the head. Mitsuru had to hold on tight as to not lose his balance. On the very top of the crown was the sigil. He stabbed the blade into the glowing glyph, the tortoise shaking about in a pained frenzy. A large shadow was cast over him. Before he could land another blow, Mitsuru was greeted with another large colossus, an eagle swooping down to slice him in two with its wings. Having no time to react, the bird slammed into him, sending the robed figure far back and off the tortoise. Were his eyes open or not, for all he could see was the dark.

* * *

Shido opened his eyes to see the same dark ceiling he was under seconds ago, the same rows of seats the audience stood up mere minutes ago, and Tohka. They were both flying in the air. A quiet thud signaled their landing, and Shido was on his two feet once again. "What's gotten into them all of a sudden?" Tohka asked while pointing over towards the stage. "Wait, you're alright?!" Shido was surprised that Tohka was still fine but that was great news. "Hm?" She leaned closer and cupped her ear, indicating that she could not hear him even though they were just a foot apart. "Hold on!" She reached into her ears and pulled out a pair of blue earpieces. "I forgot I kept these on the whole time. They helped me keep the beat while playing." Shido sighed, glad that he wouldn't have to fight against Tohka of all people. But this was no time to sit and revel. "Miku's brainwashed everyone here. I'm going to contact Fraxinus; they should be enough help." Shido waited for Kotori to respond, but when she did, their conversation was for the worse. "Oh, so it's you." That was the first thing Kotori spoke. "Yeah, it's me. What do you mean?" The Fraxinus told Kotori who called so she shouldn't have been surprised one bit.

"The bug that keeps annoying our Big Sister. And you have the nerve to crawl your way here." Kotori's tone was of irritation and her words were a clear sign that too, she had listened to the Miku's hypnotizing song. The Fraxinus had turned into a little mob, the members all raising their fists and yelling their spites at the screen. Shiizaki and Reine were lucky, as they were absent when the organ had played. Whatever cries Shiizaki game out would truly never be heard. "Basic realizer running in parallel. Energy power: 100%. Ready to charge." The robotic voice of the Fraxinus and the shaking of the Fraxinus signaled devastation. "Commander Itsuka!" Reine walked up to her to force her hand away from the module but was stopped as she was pushed back knocking her and Shiizaki over. They were pinned to the ground by the brainwashed crew members, helpless and forced to watch as Kotori slowly drew her finger closer to the bottom. "Boom." Kotori's hand was inches from the big red button before the door slid open, and a young woman dashed her way pass Minowa, Munechika, Mikimoto, and Kawagoe, put one hard smack to Kotori's neck which instantly incapacitated her. "I'm back on duty right after a coma, aren't I?"

* * *

Origami was now reduced to one cannon. The second was blown off. How would they explain a heap of metal falling from a high enough altitude to put a crater into the pavement? "Still hanging on? Give it up girl. We have our jobs to do." Jessica scoffed at Origami, who was at the edge of her cliff. A loaded gun was lifted, and Jessica was about to pull the trigger. Before she could squeeze her finger, a bright yellow laser swept over all the Bandersnatches to her left. A green light followed, dashing at blinding speeds. Jessica was caught off guard as the light flew right for her. Stopping in its place, Mana went to slice the gun in two, missing by mere inches. "Adeptus 2! Why side with her, a traitor?!"

"Because that 'traitor' is also my colleague, right Master Sergent Tobiichi?" Origami gave an agreeing nod. "Are you betraying us now, Adeptus 2?!" Jessica would kill anyone blind enough to turn their backs on Westcott. "You should stop dwelling on the past Jessica. I don't go by Adeptus 2 anymore. In fact, I decided now to cut all ties with D.E.M." Jessica gave a furious grimace before aiming her sights on the Mana. "Betrayer!" Her aim was poor though, as Mana had dodged the shot easily, getting close and successfully slicing off the barrel, rendering her weapon purposeless. Ducking under a side attack and moving to the side from an overhead attack, she jabbed her Jaw weapon into Jessica's gut. A pitiful groan was all she could muster before falling unconscious.

"I feel like a cheat, getting Vánargandr just because I switched sides." She tossed Jessicas into the arms of another wizard, a warning to surrender. A thunderous cry erupted behind her though. Everyone looking in that direction was wide-eyed. Turning around, Mana saw what they were so shocked about. A gigantic black whirling circle had formed right on top of the stadium. It looked like an abyssal ocean with the surface like waves in the sea. Bursting out of such ocean, was a gargantuan bird, which when it gracefully hovering, stretched out its uncanny form to that of a crux. It slowly landed and perched itself upon the stadium, right in the center, docile, waiting.

* * *

Even against 3 spirits, Tohka could hold them off with her massive blade. "If I can stop Miku, they'll snap out of this right?" She asked Shido. He nodded, and Tohka rushed for the cynical woman. In control of Zadkiel, she raised an icy barrier. The slash cut through the barrier but ceased to travel further. Miku was very pleased with her subjects and her wicked smile showed. In return, Miku sent out her attack commanding the twins to send their howling winds at Tohka, sending her through a wall.

Ellen was dispatched from orders by Westcott. Apparently, the last batch was too incompetent. They had reports of a giant bird in the sky, which caught Ellen off curiosity. They couldn't literally mean a _giant _bird. If so, they could have just shot the damn thing out of the sky. Approaching the stadium in the middle of the square, Ellen's concerns were answered, and they were literally true. D.E.M had requested a temporary exclusion zone, which they might have forgotten to tell the A.S.T., but all those in the stadium were to stay in, and those outside would leave the square temporarily. Lucky that they ordered such command, as anyone looking up would see the colossus staring far beyond, that monolith of a bird. It simply eyed her. Pulling out Caledvwich, the laser sword in her right hand, she readied herself for a sudden fight. Size meant nothing as long as it was just a dumb bird. "Come on, birdie. Was it Umbra that called you?" Westcott went wild after he gained combat information on Umbra, berserk.

_"This could be our find of the ages! With his power, we could achieve heights we've never even thought of!"_ That was odd. Was there more to this she didn't know about? It did not respond of course but shifted its head sideways in a sign of confusion. "Dumb bird, they retreated for this." She landed on the building, which the giant did not seem to mind. A loud _crash_ came from the side of the building. Ellen looked over and saw a flying Princess. She was fighting someone else inside.

The monolith no longer stood still as it stretched out its wings, its tail, and readied for flight. It was like an ancient being that hadn't moved in generations. "So you're after spirits as well. Don't get in my way then you can take as you will, until we require of their use that is." The bird swopped down and towards the hole. Ellen decided to follow Princess.

Shido couldn't retaliate nor chase after Tohka, but it seemed he would not have to choose after all. A looming shadow eclipsed over the hole; a screech of a bird of prey echoed towards the stadium. Soon such giant bird perched on the hole. Its wings lined with green fur, a rim of stone, and it also sported a tail-like appendage that gracefully flowed. It eyed each and one of the spirits but rested its eyes on Shido the longest. Everyone was silent in awe before another hole was created, and Tohka came crashing down. "Tohka!" Shido cried out anxiously as Ellen descended slowly. "You still haven't chosen one yet? Pick any of them other than that one," She pointed Caledvwich towards Shido, "and her." She pointed Caledvwich at Tohka. The bird seemed to agree, giving a slow nod up and down, before turning its sights on Diva. It arched itself before diving through the stadium towards the stage. Yoshino quickly conjured a thick wall of ice to block it, but the avian monolith slammed into it with great force, enough to keep flying straight into Diva. It did not stop as it dragged Miku with it, into a void beyond the walls.

"Interesting. I wonder what lies there, Umbra." The rift opened up once more, as the bird of prey was out the hunt all of them. They were all congregated in the center of the platform. It charged once more. "Shido! Get out and run as far as you can!" Tohka rushed for Shido and grabbed him by the dress. "Tohka, let me down! Don't-" Tohka launched Shido through the hole. He landed with a hard thud outside, Kotori's blue flames mending those broken bones. The bird kept charging, then froze inches from the spirits. Everyone froze suddenly, confused. A rift opened beside Tohka. "Mitsuru?" She remembered when he showed everyone the new power he had learned. A black tar or bark-like hand reached out, beckoning the giant bird to back off, which it obliged. Ellen found her chance and rushed for the hand. She would pull the lion out of his den with force. As if the entity had known, the hand quickly pulled back into the wall, and the rift closed.

Ellen missed by a foot or so. "You are the only one that remains, Princess." She focused Caledvwich on Tohka. She raised Sandelphon to block the attack, but just by feel, Ellen knew Princess was weaker than their first encounter. Like she was a match for her even then. She would bring back Princess in no time. **"And now, lead the way, so I may come to you."**


	17. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI

The Magenta Sea

"Where am I?!" Miku frantically looked around. Black to her left. Black to her right. Black everywhere. She thought maybe she was in a pitchback room or her eyes were closed, but she could see herself perfectly. "I-Is anyone there? Can you help me, please? Please?!" She started walking around, hoping to find someone. Footstep after footstep followed but she hadn't made any progress. She wrapped herself in a self-embrace and curled up sitting her self on the floor.  
She felt like crying almost. Was she going to die? **"There is no need to fear here. Those who have left from before are welcomed here, and those who aren't meant just yet, always find their way home."** The voice was soothing, calm, yet cold. Miku could feel tiny things, three to be exact, prick at her left arm. She didn't want to look up. A strange feeling of drowsiness and ease consumed her as she fully collapsed onto the floor, asleep.

**"Rest well, it will help your career in the long run. You have contributed well to my efforts." **He then focused his voice to something else. **"Open her a way. Lay her somewhere comfortable. They'll find her eventually**."

* * *

Shido breathed heavily as he sat on the floor. He looked out the window of the in-construction building. Masses of people mindlessly walked around, holding up neon magenta glowsticks. "Tohka, I have to find her. I have to. Where are you Mitsuru? Where are you? Where are you?" Shido spoke to himself as he watched the news on his phone.

"The government has issued a city-wide lockdown. Do not, for any purpose, leave whatever building you inhabit now. Their numbers are in the tens of thousands. More reports to come." The news flashed with pictures of streets flooded with brainwashed civilians. It spread like a disease.

"Dammit! What can I do now!" Shido cursed at himself slamming his fist onto the hard and cold floor. Then, from the silence, a girl's giggle filled the room, causing Shido to sit up and look around. He focused on the part where there was the least amount of light, a pitch-black patch of shadow with a mix of reds and greens swirled. Shido could tell the difference between Mitsuru's and this shadow, a God awful feeling it was. From that shadow walked out a girl, with heterochromatic eyes, black hair tied into two uneven tails, and a wide, sly, grin, Kurumi Tokisaki. "You looked quite miserable...and desperate, Shido." She teased the man who was already far down. Kurumi took her time to look around and outside, gracefully taking each step. "It doesn't seem you are doing too well. Say Shido, could you spare a minute to talk?"

"Talk?" Shido questioned the words, seeing how only a couple of months tried to kill him and his friends. "Mhm." She said with her grin. "With Yoshino and the Yamai twins in the other spirits' hands and your Tohka in DEM's, you are left with only one option, right? Unless... I know a lot about you Shido, but my oh my, who is, 'Mitsuru'?"  
Kurumi tilted her head to the side and put her lips on her mouth.

"He's... a friend of mine, but he's gone missing, so you are right. I'm completely out of options." Shido admitted in defeat.

"See. Don't I know so much. But a friend of yours, you say?" Shido was startled by the sudden shift in tone. "W-What do you mean?"

"He, Mitsuru, what other man could help you out in times like this? Can he too, seal the powers of a spirit?" Her tone was serious, demanding information. "No, no! I think you know how spirits work." She nodded up and down. "I don't know if it's possible. Everyone thinks it shouldn't be, but he's a male spirit, at least that's what he gives off. But none of us have seen him since, not until he turned against us. No, he wouldn't do that." Shido trailed off, contemplating. Kurumi smiled in delight. "Thank you, Shido."

"Wait, Kurumi. You weren't controlled by Miku?!" Shido sort of felt stupid for realizing so late. Kurumi seemed almost offended by the question. "Would you think me so delicate to be moved the slightest by that horrendous mish-mash of keys?" She asked sarcastically, teasing him further.

Shido clenched his fist. He truly was out of options. "Kurumi." He raised his head looking straight at her. "I need to ask you a favor. I want to save Tohka, and I...I need your help to save her! I know I can't do it alone, not against Miku and her army, nor Mitsuru and his." He ended the sentence with a yell, one of desperation. "Oh my. To think you'd ever say that." She mocked but did not disapprove.

"I know you're after my life, for whatever motives you have, but this once, help me. Please, I beg you with everything I have left!" Shido pleaded with a deep bow. Kurumi laughed. Tiny tears formed from her eyes from laughing so hard. "What a surprise! What a surprise!" She laughed so hard she almost tripped.

* * *

Tohka felt drowsy. Even a sliver of light was blinding. "Is it morning already?" Tohka yawned slowly opening her eyes. She woke up from her deep sleep "What do I do first? I wake up. Yes. After I get up, I'll go wash my face and brush my teeth. After that...after that, I eat..." Tohka had a hard time reciting her routine. "Breakfast. The breakfast Shido makes. Yes." Tohka smiled slightly. "Then I go to school with Shido." Tohka looked around. "Shido?" She was in a large white empty room, nothing remotely similar to her bedroom. "Ah, so you woke up, finally." A woman spoke to her. The voice sounded familiar. Tohka looked up to find Ellen. "You!" She tried to break free. "Please, remain calm. In the state you are in right now, you won't break out of the shackles."

"Let me go! I don't have time. I need to see Shido!" Even if she managed to escape, there would be no way she could find him.

"Do not worry. If he is as faithful to you as it appears, then will find his way here. For your other friend, Mitsuru Kano, Umbra, he will find his way here as well." Ellen explained, but Tohka was in no mood to wait. Not listening to Ellen, Tohka tried again to break free from her shackles. This time Ellen's territory formed around Tohka and caused her great pain. It was a mix of being crushed, while also having her energy sucked out of her. "No Wizard has better control of their Territory than me. As I said, it would be wise to not resist." Ellen dissipated her Territory, leaving Tohka in a coughing fit.

* * *

Shido and Kurumi walked around the neighborhood for what seemed to be ten minutes now. They definitely weren't saving Tohka at the moment.

"Kurumi, tell me why we are going to Miku's house? Nobody's going to be there. We need to save Tohka!" Kurumi always thought Shido was cute and when impatient like he was a little child. That was a reason why Kurumi thought of him as such an interesting man.

"Before we can save Tohka though, we need Miku out of our way. She might try to stop us if we don't take care of her." They stopped in front of the large gate leading to the mansion. Walking into the house, the rooms were all dark, only lit by the full moon's heavenly rays outside. Walking around for a bit, Shido stumbled across minuscule drops of dried blood splattered on the marble floor, still uncleaned since that afternoon. Walking upstairs, he looked to the side. Against the wall was a display with an empty plate holder. "He must have been right outside our room when we talking. Was it you? Mitsuru. Who am I kidding, it can't be." He couldn't believe it was him. He wasn't at all a type of person to hurt others, but there was so much to prove it was him.

"Shido!" Kurumi's voice echoed around the house.

"I'm coming!" Shido rushed down the stairs to check on her. When he got there, he was greeted by Kurumi holding up a large pink bra. His face immediately went red. "Astonishingly large, is it not?" Kurumi expressed with a gleeful expression."One cup could cover my whole face, no doubt!" She joking put one half of it over her face.

"What are we doing here?! We're supposed to stop Miku not try on her stuff!" Kurumi started to walk closer, holding up the bra. "You're always so serious, Shido. Why not try this on?" Kurumi extended her hands, bringing the bra towards him as he slowly backed away. "Wh-Why would I?"

"Oh, my apologies. Could you try it on for me, _Shiori."_ Kurumi said, heavily emphasizing 'Shiori'. "You saw that?!" Shido scratched his head with a red face. "Of course! I couldn't miss that! I've been wanting for a close up ever since!" She pushed to bra closer to Shido. He couldn't back up any further though since he was pinned into the bookshelf.

"I promise it won't take long." She said, sounding like a doctor reassuring a child right before his flu shot...that caused him autism. Kurumi started to walk forward again but tripped, and fell onto Shido, knocking him over as well, luckily not into the bookshelf. "Kur-Kurumi, are you alright." Shido slowly lifted his head up. "Mhm. Fit as a fiddle." Kurumi lifted up her's to look straight at him. "Thank you, Shido. You truly are a gentleman aren't you," Kurumi smiled, slowly crawling up Shido. She noticed that a scrape formed on Shido's cheek due to the fall. "Oh, Shido, you seem to have hurt yourself." Shido touched his cheek. To the touch, it stung, and looking at his fingers, some blood was coming out. "I think I can help with that." Kurumi started to lean in closer. "Kurumi! What are you-" He could feel something wet touch his cheek. Kurumi was licking his face. It stung but gave an overall cooling sensation. If it not for the saliva of a woman's tongue, Shido would have used the ointment for any small wound "Hey, what was that for!"

"Well, you were going to clean it with spit yourself, were you not?" Kurumi licked her lips seductively as she said that. Shido blushed. Looking up, he saw two CD cases depicting Miku in a light turquoise dress, with yellow flowers, sitting on a background resembling the bluest of seas. Beside Miku, was a name printed in white. "Yoimachi Tsukino?" Shido picked up the case. "This might interest you." Kurumi picked up the other. She grabbed a picture frame with a cute photograph of Miku, no older than 10 standing beside who were most likely her parents, and put them together. "What are you doing?" Shido asked. Kurumi pulled out a flintlock pistol, her angel Zafkiel, and placing the barrel onto the head of Miku, pressed the trigger, shooting the CD case and the photo. "Kurumi!"

"Worry not," Kurumi reassured. "Yod holds the power of reminiscence. The bullet gives me memories held by anything it pierces."

"Memories?"

Kurumi explained further. "Which basically means, I know all about Miku now." Kurumi's grin grew bigger.

* * *

"Big Sister! Big News. HUGE NEWS!" Aii was screaming at the top of her lungs. "We found him, that pervert!" She followed. "100% guaranteed!" Mai confirmed. "That's so lame!"

"So you found _her_," Miku said with a smirk on her face. "Her? Big Sis, that pervert is a guy remember?" Aii asked. _Her?__ Him__?_ Her head was still fuzzy and memories were still hazy. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry! No way!" The two sisters, Aii and Mai, confirmed. "That's so lame!"

"Wonderful then." She congratulated. "Tell me, who was the first to find him? If it was a girl, the title of "Favorite Girl" would joy her tremendously. If it is a man, well, a piece of candy would suffice." This question stumped them. "Well, see..."Aii scratched her head. "There wasn't really a first finder," Mai explained. Miku was surprised. "So the first ten?" She asked. "Actually, more like the first eight hundredishhh or so...yeah." Miku was now baffled.

Shido and Kurumi stood right outside of the stadium, surrounded by tons of 'followers', as they slowly circled them. "You sure there isn't a back door? Going headfirst in doesn't seem like the safest idea." Shido cautiously looked around. There were so many of the glowsticks going around, that the square gave off a faint glow of the magenta. "This is the best way to bring you straight to Miku. As for the reasoning part though, you're on your own with that." Kurumi said.

"Yeah but still-" Shido was interrupted by the intercoms turning on. Miku's voice blared through. "Welcome back to my castle." Miku greeted with an unfriendly and menacing tone. "You must be quite confident, Shiori-no, _Shido_ _Itsuka_!"

Standing from one of the windows. The boy in the lab coat laughed, throwing the canister into the air. He could hardly contain himself, not when he made something so...beautiful, so...toxic. And to show his excitement he donned a theatre mask with wide eyes and a long grin. **"Let the shows begin."**


	18. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

Amidst the Dark.

Shido was startled by a person trying to jump him. He grabbed onto the person's hand before he could hit, pushing him back. Another tried to attack but seemed to collapsed mid-air as she dropped onto the pavement unconscious. In fact, all of those around him suddenly dropped to the floor unconscious. He felt a surge of weakness and nausea, as the city square turned a distorted and dark, with blotches of greens and reds.

"The Time devouring Castle?!" Shido looked around. It was one of Kurumi's most unique and powerful abilities he had seen. He remembered the first time he experienced this feeling.

Miku looked through her screen as each one of her minions fell, leaving Shido as the mysterious girl standing. "Wh-What happened?! What did you do?!" Miku leaned into the monitor. "Another spirit? She isn't mesmerized by my music, either." Miku remembered the conversation with 'Shiori'. She'd come so far, and for her to see everything now. She would not allow it.

_"But...I have the ability to seal a Spirit's power_." She ran that line over and over in her head. It was just too much to lose. "I will not let you seal_ my_ powers." Miku clenched her fist. "If you did, then it'd be like before." She turned around to face the spirit. "I will resume my concert right now! Make it beautiful. It will be the last thing they see."

* * *

Walking down the dark halls, he stepped left. Here was where he felt his most comfortable. Reaching out his land, the palm facing upwards, he concentrated. The handed started to glow and bright magenta aura. it flowed around his hand. Now, he moved his hand and fingers in certain ways. His face formed a big grin as he could hear them. Tiny pitches of strings, brass, percussions, and voices were at his finger. For his first use, it would simply be for pure enjoyment.

Pulling out a pair of headphones and his device, he went of a video playing app and searched up a song he was very fond of, Dmitri Shostakovich's Waltz No. 2. The first time he listened to it, the raw sound was unforgettable. He spent an astronomical amount of time listening parts of it over and over, finding their pitches and instruments then replicating. Eventually, he learned the whole song. The solo, the strings, brass, percussions, dynamics, chords, he listened to all of it until he had only to practice, and he accomplished that as well. God knows how long that took, but it did not matter how much time had passed. Opening a portal below him, he moved his hands in the same motions he practiced. From hear, he could hear the stomping of feet, the shattering of ice, and yelling of them, as well as the song.

* * *

Shido walked down the aisles of what could be assumed as sleeping audience members. He looked towards the center stage. The spotlight was on, shining upon Miku, Yoshino, Kaguya, and Yuzuru. They all looked at him with horrible scowls, especially the woman in the middle.

"Miku," Shido called out. In return, Miku gave a sigh. "What a revolting sound! Whatever noise your mouth is making could burst the eardrums of anyone with half a brain." She retorted surly. "You are a pest in my castle, and the persistent one as well_. _Would you kindly shut your trap up, Mr. Talking Trash Can?" This was in a snobbish, asshole tone. "Miku, just listen to me. I need to save Tohka: the girl that was kidnapped as I got flung out of here!" He was about to say something else when he was interrupted. "Do I have to repeat myself, Trash? I told you to...shut, your, trap! Gabriel! March!" She had enough of their chit-chat and attacked with her angel. A purple wave flew out of the piano as the audience rose in unison, turning for the man.

"Now this is a surprise, wasn't it. Mere humans caught in my shadows should be incapacitated let alone be conscious." Kurumi appeared behind Shido.

"Well if that's the case, I have out-matched you," Miku replied to the statement with a cocky smile. "My Gabriel does much more than mesmerize humans! I don't need the wench alive. Cause him the most amount of pain possible! End his life right in front of my eyes!" Kurumi only gave a giggle. "Don't be so proud. You mustn't gloat over such small triumphs. After, you don't stand a chance against me!" Hundreds of hands rose from the ground, entangling the audience. "Kurumi! We can't be taking lives just because they're against us!"

"Fear not. I shan't take their lives." She reassured, though, from Shido's past experiences, Kurumi would kill them at any second if the situation favored it so.

"El Re'em!" "El Nahash!" Shido looked at the stage to see a powerful gust of wind that blasted him back. He did not hit the wall though as two arms wrapped around him. He turned to see that Kurumi had caught him. "Thanks for that, Kurumi." She had saved him this time.

"No, it is nothing." She replied simply. "You're persistence has led to this moment. I will not let you lay a finger on our Big Sister!" Kaguya said. "Warning: Show any further resistance, and I will have no choice but to exterminate you." Yuzuru threatened.

"Kaguya. Yuzuru." Shido said, slightly trembling. He then focused his ears past them, as Shido could here someone struggling at the back of the stage. There was only one person that was ordered to stay by Miku's side. He looked to see Yoshino being pulled by the neck into the dark by the bony barky arm, as the giant Zadkiel tried to pull her out. **"I am in need of services for only a little while."** The voice was heavily distorted, inhuman.

"Yoshino!" Shido tried to run down to rescue her. He was far too slow though and far away, to begin with, but a hail of bullets shot past him. Kurumi had summoned her clones, which raised their guns at the twins. No matter when they came from, they were all deadly. "Give it up! Your puny guns are useless against the Hurricane Maidens!" Kurumi smirked at the challenging demand. "Show yourself to me, Zafkiel." She raised her gun as a giant clock appeared behind her, the other part of her angel. "Now, Shido here's the lone time with Miku you've been waiting for. I hope you spend it as efficiently as you can." She pointed her barrel at the I, as a black tendril came out and was sucked into the barrel. " Zafkiel, Aleph." Kurumi walked over to her clone as that clone grabbed onto Shido "Hey! What are you doing?!" Kurumi placed the barrel against her forehead. "I am counting you, Kurumi."

"I will make sure to take the best care of him, Kurumi." The Kurumi with the gun pulled the trigger, accelerating the clone's time as well as her speed. The clone darted past all the projectiles. A hail of icicles fell around them. "What is with you!" Zadkiel exclaimed, furious. She stopped in front of Miku, catching off guard the Diva, and gave a goofy, stick-out-tongue gesture. "Kurumi! Don't let Miku sing!' Shido said. Another clone popped up behind Miku. "Yes, of course." Covering her mouth with her hand, she dragged Miku into a pool of pitch blackness, similar to Mitsuru entering a wall. "Kurumi! Wh-What are you doing?!" Shido looked down to see that he was being dragged down as well.

"I'm giving that alone time you wanted. I've kept my promise. Now it's time to do your job, Shido." Kurumi remarked.

* * *

Yoshino, curled up onto the ground, crying. "Yoshinon, Big Sister...Shido." She didn't dare to lift her head up. She feared that if she opened her eyes, the thing would be there staring right at her. "Mit-Mitsuru. Don't, please." A couple of seconds went by of no external sound. For a long while, all Yoshino could hear was her quiet muffled sobs, until she felt something grab, onto her arm, rough, but warm. **"****Do not be afraid." **The voice sounded quiet, whispers, multiple whispers that spoke together. **"It won't hurt one bit I promise.****" **The gentle voice reassured Yoshino. She didn't move one bit. **"****Just don't look at it. It will be all over in a pinch**.**"** Yoshino felt three pricks on her forearm, and as he said, weren't very much painful at all. Yoshino started to feel drowsy. "Yoshinon. Yoshi-non. Yoshi-." She fully collapsed. **"You did such a great job, your parent would be so proud."** As a sign of gratitude, he lifted the puppet out of Yoshino's hand. He would have to mend the poorly stitched head back on. **"Children are so young, yet doomed to the same troubles as the world."**

* * *

"We have nothing to talk about! Why am I back here again?!" She looked around. Her voice had a mix of anger, and fear. "What do you mean?" Shido asked. Miku acted strangely, saying that she was here before. For all her knew. Kurumi and Miku had never met.

"Don't try to play dumb, he almost scarred me for life!" She turned around furiously with a stomp. "This is the first time Kurumi met you. I don't get what you are saying."

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" Miku asked. Shido didn't understand, somehow, but finally, it hit him. It was Mitsuru she was fuming about, not Kurumi. His bird had abducted Miku right before he was thrown out of the stadium.

"Did you see Mitsuru?!" Shido could finally get a lead on where he was. Mitsuru would be a big help in rescuing Tohka, and he needed to know why he disappeared so suddenly."See who? Wait, Mitsuru?! You're friends with him?!" Miku looked like she would kill him any minute now. "Well. Yeah, he...he..." He what, he suddenly disappeared, and is now kidnapping other spirits? "He's what?! Are you part of his plan?!" "Wait. No, I'm not part of any plan. Its just...something happened to him?"

"What could have...Wait. Mitsuru's that kid with you that day right?" He looked like he would be a smug prick when she saw him, but he showed no signs of violence when they met. "I can't believe he would steal my powers like that." Miku stood in silence for a second. "How did he steal your powers?" Shido asked concerned. Mitsuru never showed the ability to steal. "Do you think I have to explain myself?!" The anger seemed to flow back into her. "How should I know?! Your friend dragged into his lair or some crap! He did his thing while I was on the floor, and it felt like I was being sucked out of my own body." Though she was only there for a couple of minutes, it felt incredibly strange, eerie yet peaceful.

"It's not like that! I don't know what happened to him. He just disappeared and changed. After you mentioned him, I thought we found a lead to find Mitsuru. We need everyone we can get to save Tohka. That's why I'm here. I need your help. Please, I need to save Tohka, and I can't do it without your or Mitsuru's help." A tiny patch of light opened in between them. Shido and Miku looked up to see the ceiling of the stadium opening up. "Excuse me for interrupting, but this Mitsuru person you are talking about, I think we found him, and he looks like he's waiting for you, Shido."

Miku and Shido quickly covered their eyes as the area around grew blindingly bright.

* * *

Everyone looked at the dark. It blended in well, but faintly the shadow distorted, like the air on a hot, summer day. Strange noises echoed throughout the stage, no, it was a song, like an orchestra. Shido slowly stood up, as Kurumi helped him. "Thanks." He looked up. First appeared a foot, then another, then Yoshino. A pair of arms covered with long white sleeves held the girl, before gently lowering her onto the ground. She was peacefully cuddled around her puppet. Shido then slowly lifted his eyes to the person's face. He wore a grinning mask, donned a lab coat that was fully buttoned up, black sweat pants, and sneakers, something Mitsuru would wear minus the lab coat. "Mitsuru?" Shido called out. The person did not answer them, only giving a shrug of ignorance. A black tendril shot past them and splat onto the ground behind them. Everyone simultaneously turned their head around. To their left, was a whirling cloud of ash, which dissipated to reveal a black slab of a sword that was dug into the platform, covered in that fine white ash. To their right, a golden, heavily-clad warrior, kneeled away from them, with a heavenly light that seemed to protect him from the darkness that surrounded him. "Who are?! You dare to hurt our older sister!"

Kaguya rushed at the golden knight, but a clattering from below and another ash cloud caught her off guard. The same sword that was plunged into the stage, now sliced through the ash before slamming into Kaguya's gut, knocking the Hurricane Child far back. Shido and Yuzuru rushed over to her. She was injured, but it wasn't serious. When to cloud subsided, the golden figure stood up, turning around. He held a giant mace with a head that resembled a church bell. Beside him stood another knight, wearing black armor and wielding the oversized sword and another straight sword. A raven insignia was etched onto the chest and the helmet was sharp. They looked like a perfect duo, wherever they came from. The black knight slowly stepped forward, before making a sprint.

"Hahahaha." He took the canister out and tossed it into the air before it fell back into his hands. Such left hand that caught the canister, seemed to spasm and shift in colors. The sleeve mixed with the skin and everything fused into a black blob, which then formed an arm, bearing the same three bony spikes that looked sharper than any blade. One of the spikes shook before retracting into the void, as it did not go through the other side of his arm. He took the canister, which when he shook, glowed a light blue substance, and dropped into the same hole before it was covered by the spike. He pulled out Belphegor in its glaive form and scratched the blade with the spikes on his arm. A quick motion and the blade erupted with frost. It glowed brightly of white with a tiny hint of blue, which stood out in the pitch-black. He drew black the blade, high into the air, and he swung it forward, causing a large cloud of cold air to rush at the spirits and Shido.

"What is this?!" Miku exclaimed as she tried to pull herself out of the ice that formed around and trapped her feet. She looked ahead. The golden knight slowly walked toward her and lifted up his mace. She closed her eyes as to not see the mace coming, but then it struck her. Miku quickly used her voice to shatter the ice that held her feet as well as everyone else's. Shido and Kurumi managed to jump back before the giant slab of a sword sliced them in two. A disappointed sigh was what the boy gave before turning back towards the rift. He lowered his head. He thought about what he did wrong. He didn't think it through enough, but oh well. Two of their essences were enough for him. Just go back into the shadows, he would do, and wait for another time to resurface.

* * *

"Thanks, Kurumi, for the help," Shido said. After that incident, they were all able to escape. When Shido was hugging on to Kurumi as they flew threw the hole in the stadium, Shido got an angle of the boy. He looked right at him alongside the two knights, waving. The orchestra still playing before giving a tumultuous and sharp ending. His gesture gave a big feeling that they would meet again very soon. Kurumi and Shido decide to hide in an alleyway. "My my, you are very considerate of those around you, Shido, would you give me a pat on the head for me?" Shido, on hearing that, blushed. "A what?!"

"A pat on the head," Kurumi said with glee and a big smile. "I know you reward Tohka with pats." He reached his hand out slowly, and placed it on top of Kurumi's head, rubbing it. Kurumi enjoyed the feeling, while Shido was perturbed, yet calmed as it reminded her of when Tohka would ask, and sometimes, childishly pout for a head rub. "It does not seem that she is actively trying to oppose us, but that other spirit, Mitsuru? His motives seem rather intriguing."

"What do you mean by that?" Shido asked. "From what he did, Mitsuru most likely took a part of Yoshino's power, and like Miku said, her's too. If his plans are as simple as they seem. He will go for one the remaining spirits now, including me if he is that foolish." The Yamai twins, Kotori, Kurumi, and Tohka. "But Mitsuru wouldn't ever do things like that!" Shido was sure of it. He had reminded himself that. The thought that his friend was evil from the very beginning, it was troubling, to say the least.

"That could mean only one thing, that he has entered his transformation," Kurumi said, not in a gleeful tone, though. "Transformation?" Shido questioned, but he was ignored. He simply ignored it then. "Ahh, I almost forgot! There is some most valuable information I have learned." She said spinning then into one graceful waltz. "Really what is it?"

"I have found the whereabouts of Tohka." This caused Shido's eyes to widen "Really?! Where?!" He practically jumped. She looked out into the distance and at the giant skyscraper ahead.

"Dues Ex Machina Industries, Japan, First Office Building."

A shadow moved on its own, walking off towards its next location.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The following characters **

**\- Fume knight**

**-Velstadt, The Royal Aegis **

**Belong to Fromsoftware's Dark Souls 2 and Dark Souls 2: Crown of the Old Iron King DLC**


	19. Chapter XVIII

Chapter XVIII

To Save the Princess in the Tower.

He stood inside the building's ground floor. Looking around, it was dark and very spacious. He knew at the top would be what he was trying to obtain, but so far, he would let the metamorphosis occur first, or that was he called the process. This was the first time he would ever show himself to the world, it must be grand. **"Lay siege on this tower. None shall leave, and those who come...they're unlucky.****" **He summoned an army of all kinds of creatures, big and small, humanoid and monster. They all spread outwards, covering every floor there was. **"And after I'm done all of this, we can rid this curse."**

* * *

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Princess." The white-haired, businessman said, with his hands in his pockets "Ah, wait, I am truly sorry, _Yatogami Tohka_."

"Who are you?! Let me go!" Tohka squirmed and struggled as she tried to break the cuffs. "Of course, of course." He raised his hand. "I am Isaac Westcott, Director of Deus Ex Machina Industries, D.E.M for short." Tohka didn't reply, simply gritting her teeth in anger. "Awww, she doesn't like me one bit. That's a bummer." Issac 'disappointingly' said with a 'frown' on his face as he looked at Ellen. "The methods you have suggested were not particularly pleasant." Tohka now knew he was the one who orchestrated this, and everything D.E.M related before. "You're the one making all these attacks on us!" She tried to rush at him, forgetting about the restraints. "What do you want with us, anyway?!" Isaac smiled, being able to smoothly reveal his plans. "It's simple. I want your powers, those of a spirit, those powers that can alter the world as I see fit."

"What does that mean?" She leaned forward, her eyes dilating, trying to process that answer. "Well, actually, it isn't as straight forward as taking your powers as they are. If so, we would have been done with you long ago."

Westcott's eyes turned sharp. "Tell me, what makes you despair?"

"What?" What made her despair? Despair? What did that mean, for her to despair? Isaac pointed his finger at her but smoothly turned himself towards Ellen. "Do you have an idea, Ellen? Physical pain seems to be the simplest answer so far." He put his hand to his chin, deeply thinking. "Electric shocks, oxygen deprivation, maybe we could try pulling a fingernail or two, or better, grind out your teeth." Tohka repulsed at those ideas, the pain she would go through. "No. How about, defiling your womanly dignity." He thought that idea was genius, and it put a concernedly huge grin on his face. "Do you, by any chance, have a loved one in this world? It would put an even bigger smile on my face to see one of them die before your eyes." Tohka's eyes widened as she remembered that time, back when she and Shido had after their first date. This was noticed by Isaac. His next step was revealed. "Ellen?" He asked her, which knew exactly how to respond.

"I believe Itsuka Shido is closest to her. When questioned, she gave the most emotional response when I mentioned his name." Ellen answered. "Well isn't that amazing. On top of that...What is your relationship with the boy, Mitsuru Kano?" Mitsuru? It was fun to be around him. He was kind when you were kind back, but sometimes snappy if you approached him the wrong way. "He's, he's my friend."

"And tell me, how do you feel around him, _as a spirit._" As a spirit, it was as if, no matter how much he could hide it, she could always sense his presence. From different rooms to different buildings, she could always tell, and when he was using his powers, subtle waves turned into tsunamis. "He's strong. I know it, even Ellen. When he comes, you won't stand a chance." Westcott was taken back by that. "Really?! Splendid! That's is great to hear. I hope your words hold true, too bad you won't be around to see him arrive." Isaac smiled as he turned to leave.

"What are you planning?! What are you going to do with my friends?! What are you going to do to Shid-" She was quickly interrupted by Ellen's territory. "Please, stay quiet for us." The same feeling overwhelmed Tohka once more, but this time it was much more powerful. She and Isaac walked out of the room, as Tohka fell unconscious. The light faded, and the door shut behind her.

* * *

They stood at the edge of a roof. Though the ground was far below them, the giant tower owned by D.E.M out shadowed it by more than twice its size. Kurumi pointed her finger at the ground and drew an imaginary line. "The entire point after this line is owned by D.E.M, and you know of course that the tall tower in the distance is the First Office Building." Shido couldn't stop looking away from the tower. "Do you know where Tohka is in there?"

"I can only go so far before being stopped by a hurdle. This will be our plan." She started to list. "First we arrive at the tower, then my army of clones will raid buildings throughout. That'll force their security to spread out. Then the route to Tohka will be clear, or at least, much easier to traverse." A spacialquake alarm sounded throughout the city. Shido looked below as civilians ran left and right to the nearest shelter. "Now?! Another Spirit?!" Kurumi corrected him. "That is not the case most likely. The alarm is certainly D.E.M's doing. Which means..." She waited. Then, from above, light green lasers shot at them, exploding giant holes into the building. "That they don't want civilians to see us." They both looked up. An army of Bandersnatches hovered in the air, their weapons were drawn at them. Another volley of lasers struck and Kurumi quickly flew Shido and herself away. An army of Kurumi's clones emerged from her shadowy trail, ripping the machines to shreds one-by-one. Shido only looked at the sight. "We don't have time to watch the spectacle I'm afraid. Now is the time to charge ahead." She grabbed and clung onto Shido's shirt. "Zafkiel, Aleph." Shido felt a sudden jolt of speed.

* * *

Issac sat in his office, of course far away from the explosions. Such spectacles they were from his giant window. The lights, the flashes, the childish giggling he heard. His eyes widened ever so slightly. Giggling? He spun around his chair. A girl sat on one of the couches, rocking her tiny feet back and forth in the moonlight. "Who are you, young one?" Isaac called out to her. She looked up. "I'm Maura," She said. The little child had a big grin on her face, pretty overalls over a plaid shirt, brunette hair that went into two tails, and bright yellow eyes. "Is there something I can do for you?" Westcott smiled, his composure strong. "Nope. I'm waiting for my Big Sister. She should be here about now. Also, someone told me that he wants you to know he's here. He's _very nice_." She said that with certainty and another cute grin. "I'll make sure to give him a big welcome." Westcott played along giving his own grin and a self-embrace.

Clamorous footsteps approached them from the hall. "It's Big Sis!" She jumped up with joy and rushed to the door. It slid open to reveal, at first, any dark hall. Then a big red light flashed, and in walked her Big Sister. It took the form of an abnormally tall, lanky woman. She reached out for the little girl with both of her arms, one of which was weaponized with a giant syringe-like weapon. Overall, she donned a strange obsolete diving suit.

"What's your sister's name?" Westcott asked extending a hand to this _unholy_ guest. The creature just stared at him, not accepting the hand. "Mmm, well Big Sis, what's your name?" The girl looked up at her. She looked back, giving muffled sounds, reminiscent of grunts. "She says her name's...Caroline!" Her Big Sister clapped along with the exuberant child. The Big Sister picked up the girl before the child made her way onto her back. Together they walked into the darkness. "Have fun!" She waved and exclaimed, as the thunderous stomps faded. Westcott sighed. "I should have kept her."

* * *

Shido and Kurumi stood against the wall of the First Office Building. "Are you alright, Shido?"

"Yeah, just about," Shido grunted out, holding his aching head. "We have to get moving. We don't have forever to save Tohka." She turned around. "Yes, I will lead the way-" A bullet shot through her neck, and Kurumi's clone faded into a black wisp. Shido looked to his side. In Vánargandr, her new personal Combat Realizer, stood Shido's biological sister, Mana. She jumped out at Shido with a wide grin and arms spread out. "Big Brother!" The weight of his sister and her CR-Unit knocked him the ground. Kurumi laughed at the sight, as she, or another of her clones, appeared from a wall. "How sweet to your brother you are. If only you showed that kindness to me." Kurumi sarcastically made a sad face. Mana in response pointed her jaw weapon at her. "Did you really think that would kill me, Mana, let alone your next attacks?"

"What a bummer, then. I wish it did. It would be a blessing to blow that smirk of your skull." Mana retorted. Kurumi giggled at the remark. "What an amusing girl you are. Did you fear that I would erase your memory of Shido? You only survived because of blind luck and mercy." Kurumi recalled that time ago. "Let's calm down, please! We need to save Tohka not argue!" Kurumi sighed and stopped. "I do suppose this where we split. I have my one business have to settle. From here, she will be guiding you. I am sure Mana is capable of helping." But if Kurumi left, what about her clones? "Will your clones still aid us?" Shido asked. "Of course. Do not fret. Farewell, Shido." Kurumi gave a goodbye wave before fading into her shadow. Mana relaxed and withdrew her weapon. "I don't know what deal you made with that freak, but this is for the best."

"Come on, Mana." Shido didn't like Kurumi much either, but they really had to get going. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Mana said, with a wide expression on her face. She reached behind her back and in her jaw, was Shido's earpiece. "Here Big Brother, take this." Shido fitted the speaker into his ear. "Hello?" Kotori's voice came through. "Shido? Shido? Can you hear me?" Shido was surprised to hear her. "Kotori?! You came back to your senses! Thank goodness." Shido sighed in relief. "Yeah, Mana helped us all out. I'm sorry about that, trying to kill you. I just...wasn't myself." Kotori had sadness and guilt in her voice. But Shido forgave her, "It wasn't even your fault. I'm not mad at you one bit, Kotori." and her sadness was gone. They continued to advance.

* * *

"I can't! I won't believe it!" Miku sat at her private restaurant, furiously cutting her food. She was so angry she didn't even feel hungry. "There is no way that is true! No filthy human, _no male scum_, is ever selfless enough to die for others!. That's just...a...fairy tale made by the same selfish pigs!" She slammed her clean hands on the stainless table. The sprits and girls seemed worried about their Big Sister. Miku looked at them and slowly calmed back down. She breathed in, then back out. "Listen, girls. I am asking a serious and important question. I want you to answer me _truthfully_, and I can tell if your answers are truthful or not. What is Shido like to Tohka? Does he truly care for her that much?" They all looked at each other for an answer. Aii then spoke. "Of course not!" She scoffed. "He's as shallow as a kiddy pool!" Mai remarked, "All he's doing is-"

"I told you to answer..._truthfully_." Miku cut them the trio off with a menacing glare. They quickly gave up with their obvious facades. Aii spoke again. "Honestly, they look like the greatest couple in the school. Tohka always talks about how she loves being with Shido, and he looks just as happy being around her."  
"They're basically together all the time. He worries about Tohka a lot, and Shido looks like he'd be there everytime something was happening."  
"That's so lame."

Miku asked a second question. A frown grew on her face as the answers came. "Then tell me. Would Shido Itsuka risk his life to save Tohka?" Yoshino answered, "Shido wouldn't hesitate for a moment, especially if it was Tohka." Kaguya answered, "Shido would certainly risk his life. That lunatic would sprint blindly into Hell to save someone, and for Tohka, he would sit in the flames for eternity. He did with all of us." Yuzuru answered last. "Agree: Shido is most certainly special. He would do anything to save Tohka." Miku looked at her reflection on the knife. And turned away. "I want to ask one more question. What is...Mitsuru Kano like?" This one took the spirits the longest to answer. Yoshino spoke this time. "He's very kind. But he's not like Shido. If there's a problem, he'll try to solve it in ways that will benefit us the most." Yoshinon spoke. "He's kind, cool, but oh no, don't get on his wrong side, or he goes nuts!" She waved her arms around. "But once you get to know him, life is so much more fun being around him."

"Recollection: He fought both of us, while also scolding our blindness. We thank him for helping us realize our wrongs." Yuzuru smiled. "But there's something else out there." Kaguya sternly declared. Miku's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"He made it clear. Another person, spirit, or something else, it tormented his mind for days until he just disappeared." Yoshinon said and continued. "Whatever, whoever's out there, it knows us much more than we do it." The spirits agreed on that fact.

* * *

Shido ran past the explosions above, following Mana. "There's no way I can let you do that!" Kotori yelled through the speaker. "What else am I suppose to do?! If D.E.M is the corporation the kill spirits, then I can't just wait!" Kotori only yelled back. "Well, you think I don't know that?! Just because that's the case, doesn't mean I would let you run into that death trap!" Shido and Mana rounded a corner. A giant hole in the wall led into the building."Can't you just be rational for once?! You need to care about _yourself _as much as others!"

"And let Tohka die?!" Kotori hesitated. "N-No! We just need to prepare before we run headfirst to save Tohka!"

"But we don't have time to prepare! Kurumi is already keeping most of the Wizards distracted and there's an entrance right in front of us. If we wait, then we won't get this chance again!" Kotori slammed her fists on her chair before stopping. "I guess I can't stop you can I? It's still a crazy plan, but you're right, we don't have time." Shido smiled: his face on the screen. "You got that right." Kotori blushed slightly. "I've been your sister for over a decade now, and I still can't over that." Kotori sat straight up. "There's going to be a jamming system in the tower. The most we can do is fight off the Wizards from the outside." Shido thanked her. "That's enough for me. Sorry about this, Kotori."

"You better be, Big Bro. Mana, since both of us, have an idiot for a brother, let's all get this over with." Mana somehow heard the remark and turned around confidently saying, "Well, it wouldn't be our brother to scurry away from these situations." Shido and Mana continued walking, looking ahead at the darkness in the hole. "This _has_ to be perfect. Tohka's coming out in one piece, and you and Mana too. If anything else happens, we failed. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Then let our date begin." The two siblings said in unison, looking at the peak of the tower.

* * *

"Let me out. Let me out. Let me out!" Mitsuru chanted in rage. He would never get out. He would go insane here, not starving to death, not dehydration. "God damn it!" Mitsuru slammed as hard he could his fists onto the ground. He was powerless here. He did it over and over until his hands bled, and even then, the wounds healed and the pain irrelevant. Even then, such pain was hardly bearable. He then pulled on his hair, tears of rage and pain formed.

**"I lament my actions upon you, though I feel no regret, not for this. Once I am done, you will forget all of this dream. As for _you_, I await our reunion.**"

* * *

"I wish at least I knew which floor Tohka was on." Shido looked high above, as the tower extended into the sky. It was a pillar the split the Heavens. "If anywhere, she should be in a spirit quarantine room," Reine suggested. "The quarantine rooms should look like the one in the Fraxinus." Shido quickly put his hand to his face as a light green light appeared. He knew that meant that Mana had put up her territory. Then, Shido was blasted back as missiles exploded around Mana. "Mana!" He quickly got to his feet. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." The smoke cleared and showed that a hole had been blasted from above. In the darkness, a silhouette resembled something Shido knew all too well. "White Licorice?!"

Mana commented on his knowledge. "I'm surprised you know about that. Even I was late onto the news, but you aren't entirely right. This is another prototype designed with similar technology to White Licorice. DW-029R...Scarlett Licorice." Its pilot was Jessica Bailey. The two rushed at each other, engaging in combat. Shido knew that this was a perfect moment to advance. He ran through the smoke and into the darkness. "Shido! You can't go in there on your own!" Kotori warned him. But he did not stop, charging head-first into the first floor.

* * *

Shido ran up the flight of stairs reaching a hallway that split into two ways. He turned to the left but was greeted by two Wizards. The female was shocked by his appearance. "An intruder?!"

"Who are you. Ho-How did you get in?!" The male one spoke. Shido quickly turned right and ran down the hallway, moving left and right to not get hit by the lasers. He retorted as he ran, "How about you let me answer _before_ you shoot me?!" He reached the end of the hallway, another split. A powerful territory pinned Shido the wall. "Damn it! I need to find Tohka!" He struggled to escape, but the force was overwhelming. At that moment, he couldn't think of anything else but her, their good times, the times she was there for him, and now. As the Wizards closed on him, Shido felt a sudden surge of power within himself. "Tohka!" Shido yelled out, causing a shining blue light to fly past and shatter the territory. The Wizards were shocked. "A-An-An Angel?!" Shido looked beside him. Stabbed into the wall was Tohka's sword, Sandelphon, in arms reach...as if it was calling out for him. Shido answered the call.

"Yeah, I'm here. We're here. And were going to save her. We're going to save Tohka together." He grabbed the hilt of the giant sword and raised it at the wizards. Shido remembered that time when Sandelphon first came to him. He remembered what Tohka had said. _Your wish created Sandelphon. It's up to you to make that wish come true. _Shido, indeed, had a wish, and a raging determination. He let out a furious yell before swinging Sandelphon at the Wizards. A giant wave of blue energy cleaved the building, leaving debris in its path. But one of the wizards survived, and he made a dash for Shido. Before he could block it, the wizard's blade was lodged into Shido's abdomen. But Shido, with a fueled inferno, and a wish to fulfill, bashed the hilt into the man's head, rendering him unconscious. Slowly, he walked forward, step by step, ripping the blade from the wound. With Sandelphon as his weapon and the burning blue fire he was gifted as his defense, Shido trekked up the tower, with eyes following his every step.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The following characters**

**-Little Sister(Maura) **

**-Big Sister(Caroline)**

**Belong to 2k Games's Bioshock 2**


	20. Chapter XIX

Chapter XIX

Siege of the High Tower.

Shido trudged along, past the bodies of the unconscious, or unfortunately, dead D.E.M. wizards. His body was lined with bruises and fresh cuts, but he made his way along with the help of his supernatural abilities. Finding his way towards a stairwell, Shido looked up before advancing. Halfway up, though, Shido was stopped by a group of wizards, who greeted him with their territories, pinning him to the wall. "You have come too far." They said, advancing towards Shido with their weapons drawn. The pressure was soon taken off and Shido dropped to his knees before straight onto the floor. He tried to stand up but was pinned down by the wizards' territories. He felt the breath leave him and none to come in. Shido's vision started to fade, but soon, he felt the weight on his back fade, as the window in front of him shattered. Stepping in with panache, was Miku. "How pathetic."

Miku mocked the blue-haired man on the ground with scorn. Carefully stepping over the shards of glass, she stood in front of the wizards. "Gabriel: Solo." An organ pipe rose from the ground to her mouth. Miku placed her mouth to the pipe, before giving a thunderous cry. The powerful shockwave it caused shook the whole room, as the wizard's all dropped their weapons. "Miku!" Shido looked up in surprise. Miku did not take it so kindly with, "Disgusting, don't defile my name with your trash can for a voice, please. Every time you speak it, you stain name that I pray to get off."

The mind-controlled, spirits appeared behind Miku with Yoshino speaking, "Big Sister, what would you like us to do?" Miku quickly changed her attitude into a sweet and kind one as she spun around. "Well, you angels seem too big to fit in this hallway. Would you be kind enough to guard the outside of the building for me?" She spoke with charm in her voice so convincing that Shido could understand why anyone would listen. They made their way into the hoard of wizards and Kurumi clones.

Yuzuru felt an arm grab her shoulder as she flew away. Behind her floated a monstrosity, a crimson red demon, with multiple spikes lining his back, shoulders, arms, everywhere, especially his tail with a pointed end that could pierce through anything. It bore four arms, two large ones on the top, and a pair on the bottom, large black hoove-like feet, and a face of Al'Diabalos himself. His head displayed with a large crest of horns was accompanied with two shoulders bearing their own hellish teeth, a mouth shaped into a devilish grin, and two eyes, that burned with the harsh fire of Terror, which sure made everyone around him tremble to the bone. "Yuzuru! No!" Kaguya tried to rush for her sister but missed. The demon swung her towards the building where she crashed right beside the broken window.

From the wall, sprouted a large, pitch-black patch the seemed to swallow Yuzuru. The demon too retreated. It flashed is diabolic grin, before swinging his tail at spirits seeming to taunt them. "No! Come back here!" Kaguya tried to chase them into the darkness, but it closed on her and she was barred out. A moment of silence was shared, but then confusion swirled over them, especially Shido. "You see what I mean? I'm guessing your little friend is snooping around and snatching my spirits, and God knows what he's doing down there." Miku sighed and turned around. "I'll find Yuzuru, and I'll get answers." Now Shido had two problems to solve. Save Tohka, and find out who that, Mitsuru, or that guy, was.

Determination flared withing him and Shido trudged on. Miku, with an over-exaggerated exhalation, followed suit. Up a few floors, and past a couple of wizards Shido a Miku encountered a dark, empty hallway, with both sides accessible to them. Shido decided the turn left, but Miku had conflicting thoughts. "How about we go left." Shido did not care at this point and decided to listen, turning. "No actually, let's go with your left," Miku smirked.

"Why did you come anyway?!" Shido exclaimed, frustrated, which was the outcome Miku had hoped for. "Do you...want to help me?" Shido asked as he thought that was the conclusion. Miku quickly denied, retorting, "And where'd you get that bogus idea from? It might seem like I'm helping, but I'm only here to add another spirit to my collection." She gave a 'humph' before walking ahead into the darkness. "Well, you're here anyway. Thank you. I owe you very much." Shido gave a deep, before moving along into the darkness.

* * *

Through all the missiles, lasers, and gunshots of the night, was the maniacal laughter of the crimson-red-haired woman she had an alliance with, though even then, Jessica and Mana still were always at odds. Jessica fired volley after volley of missiles, and Mana flew past them all, with the Bandersnatches suffering for it. _Those are your allies, Jessica. Are you this lost? _Mana thought to herself. Jessica did not care though, ally or foe, it was only Mana, and the blood she hoped to spill from her corpse. Mana flew past all the missiles, some coming too close for comfort before a bright yellow laser struck at her. "Oh, I missed," Ellen remarked with a smile, before rushing at the blue-haired girl with her sword. The former Adeptus-2 sidestepped all her swings, while Jessica bombarded her with missiles.

"Come on, Mana, die for me Mana!" Jessica madly yelled. Mana held her ground, blocking with her territory. This did not seem to work in her favor, though, as the barrage overpowered her and her territory collapsed. "I certainly do not like unfair fights, but I must follow Ike's orders," Ellen stated before moving in to kill Mana. With tremendous force, Ellen swung down and the blade connected to many other blades. She faced a new opponent. Flying back, Ellen saw that it was an ordinary man of normal stature with a wicked smile and sly eyes.

He walked towards her with the help of tiny black spots the appeared under his feet. These kept him from falling she assumed. Ellen swung at the man, thinking easily that this intruder would die quickly. But her swing was intercepted by the many blades again, and this time, Ellen was able to understand where these came from. The man's head had ripped apart into four sections horizontally. The chunks of his head had stretched out to form fleshy appendages armed with sharp steel blades, and two appendages for eyes looked left and right, assessing its opponents. The monster than began to speak, its voices rather distorted. Mana could not understand it, but to her, it sounded like English. Ellen and Jessica could understand it perfectly, but Jessica could care less what it said. "Insignificant steps towards evolution won't do humans well."

It leaped at Ellen with great speed, clinging onto her sword before grabbing at her throat. The thing then shoved Ellen back, using her as a meat shield, and sliced up all the missiles that came at it. Finally, running up to Jessica, the alien threw the great wizard to the side, before whirling its blade around in a slicing maelstrom, getting in many hits.

Mana simply stood back for most of the time, struck with awe and a little bit of horror. Finally, snapping out of her trance, she caught a glimpse of Origami. She donned a strange CR-Unit when Mana looked closer. "Where is Shido?" Origami asked. "He's going to save Tohka. My big brother's in D.E.M.'s First Office Building." Mana pointed towards the skyscraper in the distance. Origami nodded and headed for the building. "Wait! Stay for a while. I might need your help." Origami halted. The alien walked in front of her with a grin. "None of you are leaving here. Having people in and out is not favorable." From the air behind him, spawned more black blotches. And from those rifts, crawled out more aliens, all bearing their army of blades at both wizards and AST alike. "That's what I mean."

* * *

Walking through all the dark hallways made the air around them quiet as a hurricane. All their footsteps sounded like earthquakes. "We need to know where we're heading first. We'll never make it to Tohka by aimlessly walking around."

"Really? So what are we going to do about it?" Miku rudely commented. Footsteps seemed to approach them at that point. Shido readied Sandelphon against any opposing wizard, but the footsteps turned left. The person seemed to be running ahead, to the left, behind, to the right. With all the footsteps all around, it couldn't have bee a single entity running. No, it would have to pass through walls as well. "Who the hell are you?! What do you want." The entity replied with a hysterical laugh. "Both of y'all are going to Hell today!" They couldn't understand the person but since Miku could understand partial English, she could identify it as such. The person's voice sounded quite young and male. If they could differentiate between accents in the complex language, they would be able to make out a Southern accent. "Come on! Get a move on, kiddos. Don't wanna keep you 'smoochy smoochy waitin'!" Shido heard fast footsteps approach. Shido swung as he saw the person run at them, but he managed to slide under and disappear.

He then jumped behind Shido, with a knife in his hand, and stabbed into his chest. Immediately reacting, Shido swung around knocking the man off him, before crashing the ground against a wall. "Gotcha good, didn't I?! Well there's more where that came from!" The man wore a gray zip-up hoodie with the letters 'LCS' in orange. He had stubble, wide deranged eyes, and was of average build. "Oh and another sweetheart too? Yeah, this is gonna be FUN!" Miku summoned Gabriel to try to attack the man, but he was far too agile to her soundwaves to hit, and truly, he was running through walls. "If you wanna reach your Princess, you gonna have to get past ME. Got it? Bon voyage!" The man taunted them to follow, waving a keycard to a room on the 18th floor. By this time, Shido's wounds had healed, and he had got a glimpse of the keycard. Shido quickly got to his feet. "Come on. We gotta catch him."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Bossypants, but I don't have have to take any orders from _you_. But, since it'll lead me to where I need to be, then get a move on." Ironically, Miku seemed to be the overbearing one out of the two, arrogantly walking off. Shido followed was blocked by a dark mass that he could not make out. Miku turned around and looked at him, thinking he was strange to feel around in the dark. "What now?" Shido felt what he had bumped into. It was smooth, and cold like metal. He could feel a hole in the front of the object. Feeling up it, Shido felt many ridges and parts. A little past that, he felt a giant arm. "Wait. What the heck?!" Shido held onto the object before being flung away. He landed with a hard _crash_ onto the floor. Out of the shadows walked a giant, humanoid monster, and in his hand, was a rocket launcher. The thing had rough palish skin, a long black trench coat, and its mouth was lipless, bearing teeth.

The monstrosity would bring any Tyrant to their knees. "Blue...hair." The creature, slowly uttered, walking past Miku and towards Shido. He hastily got up and held up Sandelphon. Shido stared straight ahead at the brute walking towards him and didn't catch another large hand swing at him. Miku, thankfully, reacted using Gabriel to repel it, causing the other mammoth of a humanoid to stumble a few steps back. This one had pale-white skin, was muscular in build, like his monstrous companion, a fedora, and a black trench coat. "Oh sorry, sorry. Forgot to mention, but, uh, you ain't gonna catch me. See, I got these toys here, Tyrants or something, who cares. " The man walked out smiling. "You'd be lucky lasting 10 seconds."

* * *

The boy gave up on trying to set himself free long ago. By now, Mitsuru believed it was his fate. So it was Hell he would find himself to be in. "Why? How long has it been? 5 days? 6? Weeks?" It had been so long that Mitsuru even started to forget what he had struggled for. **"This darkness, it would scare most people, wouldn't it? I quite enjoy it though. It's like my little own world, my time, my space, just me."**

No longer did he bolt up upon hearing the voice. What good would it do to fight him, he was just an unlucky soul caught in his cage, or maybe their confrontation was destined to happen. Since the person walking up to him seemed to be able to speak in English fluently like him, Mitsuru would also speak in English. "What now? You lock me up in your..._enourmous_ cell, and mess around outside, leaving me in the dirt. Isn't me being this low enough for you?"

**"If I could occupy your time with something while operating outside, I would have long ago."** The boy said to Mitsuru. "Truth is, I don't think fighting you is worth it. Really, I climb Mount Fuji every time I try to even sit up. Can I ask you questions, a way to pass the time?" He asked tiredly. The ground was quite soft actually, not so much like pillows, but more like fine sand in a desert, the one thing that gave any sense of comfort in here. **"Ask as you please. We have all of time to talk here."**

"What's with the mask? You have something to hide?" Mitsuru pointed a finger at the young boy, his face hidden, behind the grinning mask. **"Partly, yes. It's much harder to look for someone you don't even know who you're looking for. At the same time, it does make for good a show."**

"Then who are you?" The person paused and held his head for a moment at this question. **"Hmm, In some respects I am but a boy, in others, I am _you_."** That was what Mitsuru had hoped to get. Maybe, they as humans weren't identical, but their ability showed some connection. Maybe this boy too had died.

**"Of course there is more to it than what I say, but subjects like that are best left unspoken. I am sorry if you are concerned."** The quiet young man begged his pardon, giving a slightly low bow. "No no, I'm good. That's all I need." Mitsuru paused. "You know, it's kinda funny. Even though I know I want to kill you. I'm not feeling it right now. Maybe it's just me giving up entirely, but it's quite nice to have a conversation, instead of butting heads the second we meet."

**"I understand you. It's much easier to talk, and we have all the time we want to do so."** He spun around with the hands outward, embracing the gift of Nothing. "What are you after?" The quiet young man stopped spinning. **"What am I after? Another answer I must leave with holes."** They both laughed. **"I am after spirits, no, the heart of their power."**

"Even me?" Mitsuru was curious now. **"No, you aren't on my checklist, fortunately****. Qlipha crystals, the names given to them, are the forms of such the power at their most unstable."** Mitsuru asked, "Who created them, these crystals?" The boy grinned. **"There is a woman I know personally. It is she, who created those curses. So am I not he, who is to shatter the cycle?" **Through the mask, Mitsuru could sense that he was looking straight at him. "Then who are we? Who am I, besides Mitsuru Kano?"

**"Oh these questions, they are amazing. You, sir, hold a primeval power within you, not all of it, but a portion of it, just as I do. If it were not for rare circumstances, you would still be at rest. But as you are now, you are a stray cog in the machine." **The voice of the was boy was warped and distorted, the neck of the boy pitch black before shifting back to a place white.

"So your goal is to wipe spirits out? And I was to help you if nothing went wrong?' He asked, standing up. The person gave a head nod as his confirmation.

"Who is this woman?" Mitsuru asked him**. "I personally call her the Woman or Lady, though she has her own name. I've met her a time ago, haven't seen her since. Everything that happened in this city, it all points to her. As for me, I do my work until one day," **He quickly swiped his hand from left to right, like he was grabbing something mid-air, then opened his hand to show nothing. **"It all disappears."** They stood in silence for a while. "Do you hold a grudge against her?" He was surprised. **"A grudge? I don't know how to answer that. I would say, yes. I do, but that is because it is my purpose to hold that grudge." **Mitsuru nodded. "I see."

**"The woman, everything about her, it makes one believe that she is angelic. Though my opinions could only be so contradictory."** The young boy walked around in circles occasionally looking up. Mitsuru started to look at him concerned. The young man spoke much more softly, but his words were sharp.** "The Lady knows not of our existence, ****though if she did, we would have a rival opposition****. We are not of her. We are not of her type, her mold. I, am not of her, and so are you. We defy the Lady, and I'll take what she calls her pure creations, for I am destruction, the inverse of it. I was created to defy her, and along with that, is a part I am to play."** He looked at Mitsuru, with a cold and lifeless stare. **"Or that is what I choose to live by. You have the right to choose yours, no matter how rebellious it conformation it is."** He turned around, his hands behind his back, and walked off, leaving Mitsuru, again, alone in the dark. **"By the way, there is a way to get out of here. I'll be waiting for you to find** **out."**

* * *

Shido jumped out of the way, dodging the charge. "Let's just get out of here already. We aren't making any progress." Miku blasted the two with soundwaves to ward off the attackers. "I know we don't have time, but the rocket-launcher one is too fast to outrun, and dodging a rocket in this hallway will be difficult. We have to fight them." Shido took his stance. Miku grew frustrated of Shido's attitude, but again gave in and stood by him. "Blue hair." The rocket-launcher-wielding tyrant said with its harsh and monstrous voice. Readying itself, the monster sprinted at the two.

Each step sounded like a tremor as he approached. They both jumped to either side of it as the rocket launcher slammed into the ground like a judge's gavel. The rocket launcher was stuck to the ground as the hulking monster ripped it out, giving Miku and Shido time to land a couple of hits before backing off. It was the fedora donning giant's turn, absorbing all the slashes and soundwaves that hit it like a sponge against water. First, it targetted Miku, blocking her futile attacks. She tried to jump back but failed as she was hit mid-air with a punch that sent her flying. "Miku! You're going to pay for that!" Shido rushed towards the tyrant and swung his sword at it.

The attack caused it to stumble back in a daze and let Shido slash away. Miku slowly recovered, getting up from the ground. Though still in pain, she trudged towards the tyrants. The rocket-launcher-wielding tyrant began to stand up once more. "Gabriel: Rondo." The tyrant was surrounded with organ pipes, which began to blast a tune all around it, forming restraints to keep the tyrant down. Miku couldn't hold it for long though, as she had to move out of the way of Shido, whose sword flew past her onto the ground, and who struggled in the grasp of the fedora tyrant.

Its monochromic, white, and lifeless eyes stared into his. Carrying it towards the now fully recovered abomination, they headed for the darkness. "Let me go!" Shido couldn't struggle against the giant's strong grasp. She gained her full strength again. Miku stood up and summoned her Angel. "Gabriel: Solo!" Sh aimed her command at the rocket launcher-holding tyrant and yelled into the pipe. The magenta waves surrounded the giant, and she knew it was working. it seemed confused at first, struggling against the command. Then, Solo took hold of the giant's mind. The tyrant ran for the other one as it landed a hit with the giant weapon right onto the fedora wearer's face. It lost grip of Shido, luckily, as the tyrant slammed into the window, through the window, and it plunged into the city below. "My God. Thanks for that Miku!"

"Do not make a fuss over something so small." Miku huffed.

Now it was a two-versus-one, though it would still be a challenge. "Blue hair." Again the tyrant began to charge but stopped on hearing approaching footsteps. "We're done here. That fool never gets work done by playing his games." It was a Russian man, wearing a thick blue trenchcoat with a red collar and cuffs. He had a leather belt around his waist and walked with two black boots. Playing with a large knife in his hand, he said in his heavy accent, "Umbrella would not have been happy. Let them pass as they please." This man held the keycard to the quarantine room on the eighteenth floor in his hand, then threw it at them. It landed right in front of Shido's feet.

Behind the man stood two more tyrants, similar to the fedora tyrant, but they wore completely white trenchcoats, belts, and shoes. They wore strange-looking glasses that gave them an overall look of that of an alien. From the look of it, they seemed to act as his bodyguards. Going against them would not be ideal. "Move along." The man and his tyrants walked into the darkness, and so did the rocket-launcher-wielding tyrant. Before it left, the tyrant looked back. "Blue hair," it said intimidatingly, though neither Shido nor Miku could understand, before walking away, the heavy _thud_ of its footsteps disappearing until only their breathing remained.

* * *

The shadow moved over to the giant door awaiting them. "Tell me, spirit. What is your purpose here?" Westcott moved alongside the shadow. "My purpose lies in this room, Mr. Westcott. I'm sure you can start inferring my identity with that. Or am I overestimating you?" Oh, he knew exactly who he was talking to, _what_ he was talking to. "Have you any knowledge of a woman?"

"What woman?" He waltzed from one side of the door to the next. "The one you birth with your brothers and sisters?" Westcott was about to open the door with his keycard, but the shadow was sweet enough to do it for him. A black hand extended from the wall, and with his own keycard in hand, he opened the door to the Princess. "Come this way, you have the first row for this moment." Westcott gave a malicious smile. "I humbly thank you for such an offer. It is a reward to be a bystander of the ceremony."

* * *

Shido and Miku walked past the brutally mutilated bodies. Shido kept himself from gagging at the sight and stench. Driven by his determination, he would get to Tohka. Miku was utterly horrified. Her shoes were a mess and of all things her beautiful dress. The tips grazed over the bodies ever so slightly coming closer to staining itself, but even she had a standard of how much bloodshed and gore she could handle. "Please just get me out of here. I can't do with this stench! And oh! My outfit-how will I perform like this?!" Miku cried, trying to hide her trembling voice. Shido moved forward, albeit quite slowly and on a limp.

"18th floor. That's where Tohka is. We have to hurry, there are 4 more floors to go." The reached the stairwell. Miku was relieved and calmed down. Shido started to walk but found a wave of pain hit him, and he was forced to one knee. "Hey, aren't you really smart? Give it a break, you won't make it like this." Miku looked down at the man.

"I don't care what state I'm in. As long as I save Tohka that's all that matter." To Miku, she thought those were simply words of obligation or an overblown ego, but they truly held meaning. Shido tried to stand back up, walking a mere two steps before falling back down. "How pathetic," Miku stood over the man, struggling to even breathe the air around him. "Do your words really mean anything? Or are you trying to play the fairytale hero your mom read to you about?" Miku wanted to play games with this man she so deeply hated. "How about this? Say, you ditch this dumb idea altogether. I'll give you all the gorgeous women you'll ever need."

"Just leave!" A simple phrase, but when Shido said it, it felt awfully powerful. "If all you're going to is insult me, then leave. I'll save her myself if I have to." Shido walked past her, content with saving Tohka. Miku stood, shocked by his exclamation. "Go ahead then! That pride of yours will get you killed someday! Like your words hold any merit." She a _ humph_ before turning her back to him. "Miku," Shido calmed himself and turned to her. "Why do you hate humans so much?" This question struck her. "Humans?" she chuckled, "Humans are my little playthings. Filthy men are my slaves, and useless girls are my dolls. That's all humanity will ever be to me."

"But why do you hate them?! Why do you hate men? Why objectify women so much?" Shido asked once more. Where did this hatred sprout; this obstacle Shido had to overcome to seal her? "Why can't you see the worth in humans?"

"Worth? Humans have no other worths other than that! They are all-" Shido prevented Miku from finishing her sentence. "But you were once a human too! I had my friend, Kurumi, help me figure that out. Don't lie to me, Miku. The spirit called Phantom gave you your powers." Miku gasped slightly, as what Shido had said was true. "Even with your friend, there's no way you could have found out." Her gape turned into a menacing glare. "She has her ways." Shido reminisced the time he and Kurumi were at Miku's mansion. _Yod holds the power of reminiscence. _Shido remembered Kurumi saying, as she held her flintlock against the picture of a young Miku. _Anything that the bullet pierces, I acquire memories of._

"You're just like any other human. Why hate them so much?" Miku could only look down at the ground as he asked her, shame consuming her. "You win." She smiled in defeat.

* * *

Again it seemed like ages flying by like seconds. If time truly had no rules in this domain. He could have been here for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, an indefinite amount of time outside. Time could have even gone backward or not move at all. It didn't matter to him, nothing happened, maybe nothing would ever happen. He had completely given up. "I'm just too half-ass to figure out an exit that could be right in front of my eyes. Time after time, Mitsuru saw the ghosts stop before being pulled into the ground. That was the mechanism that pulled those from beyond into his world. Eventually, he heard voices around him. Whispers, millimeters from his ears, or beyond the black horizon. They all must have been the voices of beings waiting their turn to step out to a new world. Of all the voices one sounded extremely like his, no practically identical to Mitsuru's. "Hello?"

"Yeah, hello," Mitsuru replied instinctively. "Hello?" The voice called out more. This voice he heard, it sounded familiar to him, but he still stared into the darkness above, too lethargic for even his senses to work normally-no wait. "Hello?!" The voice cried once more, and indeed, it was his voice. "Uh-Uh-Um hello...there." Mitsuru scrambled for words. It seemed like the gears in his brain were old and rusted, but now they spun faster than ever before, a rush of adrenaline overcame him. "Hello again." The voice said. Mitsuru replied quickly "Uh, yeah. Hello again." This was very awkward. It was a strange feeling. He remembered the day he had this conversation, now, almost word for word. He remembered this conversation, only to reenact it as the other person. Mitsuru was talking to had called himself, picked up a phone call on himself, and talked to himself. "So I came to ask some questions. Is that okay?" He had asked. "Oh yeah, th-that's great." He couldn't stop stuttering. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? I'm fine." The tried his best to feign a steady voice. "So now that, I'm like...this. Can you explain to me how much has changed? I know it's been like years, and I still haven't asked." Years. For years, he sat there alone and confused about his nature. He had pondered for years, not ever questioning about himself, until he had question himself. "No problemoo! So, first, you don't have to use the bathroom. You don't have to eat, but you still can, but don' forget to shower because-" Yes, it was like how he remembered it. Like a string laid out for him, Mitsuru had walked alongside what seemed like fate, as he said word for word what he heard himself say before. But like in the past, he was shut up. "Okay, who are you?" If only he had made it easy for himself. Was it safe to say something different? How badly would it mess up time? But then again, he had told himself he from the past was talking to him from the future. "I'm you from the future!" Mitsuru took the risk, praying to God that if he should ever leave this place, everything would be the same. "Me from the future? Then who is the other person?" The other person. That's right, it was that jackass this whole time.

"He's out to get you." Of course, it was that bastard's voice. Why didn't he pick up on the first syllable that cock-sucker spoke? "He knows where you are, I'm assuming at all times. And when you're here, he's got eye all over. Get the hell out of here. That's the best you can do for now."

"Well if that's the case then what do I do? Where do I go?" He remembered being this confused. What had happened next? Mitsuru couldn't remember. "Uhh. Uhhh. Raizen High School. Students. You'll find them, uhh." Pictures! He had given himself pictures. "Where is it? Where is it?!" Mitsuru tore through his satchel; an animal ferociously tearing away flesh. Finally, he felt them. Ripping the photos from his bag he caught one good glimpse at them. Their origins were still unexplained. A circle that seemed to have a beginning. He then let them drop onto the ground. The sunk into the ground. "What the hell? Why do you have these?"

"I have no clue! Just...Raizen High School. You'll find them there. It'll do you and me a big favor." The other voice didn't reply.

* * *

"I was just your average idol back then. No superpowers or anything, just me and my voice." Miku's toned saddened and with it, the atmosphere around them. "I use to go by the name Yoimachi Tsukino. My voice was my greatest, the _only_ pride of my life." She reminisced of the days long ago; her, her voice, and the crowd. "Whenever I sang in front of the crowd, whenever my voice was heard by the masses, I felt a rush of euphoria overcome me." Shido's heart's started to feel heavy. "All of my fans, they all loved my voice. They loved _me._" Miku said, her voice slightly quivering. "Then, when my career was at its peak. My manager told me that a TV producer really liked me. He told me-" She chuckled a little, "that I should get to know him." Shido was taken by surprise. "get to know him? You mean-"

"Yeah, like that. Of course, I refused. I wasn't interested in being a television star, nor commit so early. All I wanted was to do was sing to the audience. And then it all fell apart." Miku bit her lip and looked down upon the ground. "Some magazine spread horrid gossip about me. I asked my company to help, but even they turned their backs on me." Shido's grasp on his blade tightened, so-much-so that it hurt. _How could they do this to her?! _Shido wanted to scream in anger. "But the worst part was how my fans...what I thought were my fans reacted. But even though everything was falling apart, I still believed in my voice. _I could change their minds._ I thought, but..." She remembered the concert. A single bright light in all of the stage pointing at her. She opened her mouth and sang into the microphone, only, she sang in silence. "Eventually, even my voice left me. Psychogenic aphonia," She said with a burning resentment. "That's what the doctors diagnosed me with. It was because of them." A scowl grew over her face. "It was because of those _filthy male scum _that I lost my voice." Shido finally understood.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miku, and if I ever met your 'fans' and that TV producer, I would want to punch them in the face. But that still does not give you a reason to hate all of humanity." Miku stomped her foot down.

"No matter what you say, you men are all-"

"There had to be someone who truly heard your voice, who believed in you, right? Maybe not the producer, the manager, the 'fans', but a single person who would care?" Miku was taken back by that question but held firm to her conviction. "Really?! There was no one there, and even if there was, it would be a girl!"

"You're wrong! What you see in humanity is an illusion you created for yourself! Maybe you're right about some, I'm not them, I can list off many others who aren't!" Shido retorted, trying to get something into her thick skull.

"Yes because jumping headfirst, recklessly into danger is being a _hero_." Flights of stairs went by and it was aimless yelling. "And what happens if you'd seal me! What would I do without my voice!"

"I never wanted you to lose your voice. You don't need spirits to have a beautiful voice, you don't need to have powers just to sing what you want from the heart!" Shido convinced her. She froze, seeming in resignation. "Then who will listen to me! What's the good in singing when no one is there to hear you?!" Without her powers, they would all slip away again, no matter what she did. "Then I will." Her eyes widened to that. "You?! Why would you of all people listen to it?!"

"Because I've heard it! I heard the effort, the beauty in your songs! I'll make sure that I stay there for you no matter what! I'll save you here, and be there for you anytime you need it!" The statement was truly moving, and truly, it almost made Miku give in and admit defeat. But it was all lies it had to be.

The argument kept on going back and forth, they yelled so loudly, that both of them could not net hear Yuzuru drowsily calling out his name. Only when she had collapsed onto the ground did Shido and Miku realize she was there. Rushing to her side, Shido held Yuzuru in his arms. Luckily, there were no signs of injury. Really, the only concern was fatigue. Yuzuru quickly fell into a deep slumber in his arms. "Yuzuru? Yuzuru!" Shido shook Yuzuru to wake her up, but it was no use. "We can't keep her here. It's not safe. We need to find her a place." Shido said.

"Oh fine." Miku walked over to the window and shouted. The window shattered. "Girls?! Spirit! I need your service." Her call was answered, and the spirits abandoned their posts. "What is it, Big Sister?" Shido walked up to them, with Yuzuru, sleeping soundly in his arms. Kaguya froze suddenly. First, it was pure shock, then tears. She rushed to Yuzuru, quickly picking up her sister from Shido's arms, and hugged her as tight as she could. While one sister, calmly rested, the other wept tears of joy. The other spirits only watched, while Shido smiled at the scene, but knowing that the clock was still ticking, Shido turned around. "Come on, Miku. We still need to save Tohka." Miku thought about it. Maybe she was wrong, or at least, he wasn't as bad as she believed. No, what was she thinking?

* * *

"Am I causing any problems?" The shadow asked. "I should have chosen less...brutal assistants."

"No not at all, really, it made it much more interesting to see your powers in action," Westcott affirmed. They waited for the two to show up, talking about nonsense: dark roast or light. Hobbies. "What are you planning to do, Isaac?" The strange spirit's shadow walked around the room. Westcott never told his true intentions, only to his closest subordinate. "This world is tainted. No place for me, no place for mages." He declared, looking at the still unconscious Tohka. "And you plan is to use her to do so?"

"Yes, the new world will be magnificent and ridden of humans and spirits, but she alone will not suffice." The shadow tilted his head in confusion. "You mages are strange, but ambitious plans are to be admired." The shadow clapped. "Then again, the sudden death of the world is not an outcome I desire."

"Are you planning to ruin it all?" Isaac asked. "Why of course! I have my own agenda to achieve, and our goals diverge right here" He said as he pointed to Tohka. "Then we have a competition." As a sign of that pact, Isaac extended his hand out. The shadow did as well, and they shook hands. "No matter how much I crumble your wishes, I hold no hard feelings."

* * *

"What the hell are these things?!" Mana was agile, but she was forced on her toes the whole time, or she would have been in pieces in a heartbeat. Jessica was too mad for such caution. She rammed and exploded masses of then without hesitation. "Ike would be pleased to have one brought back to him." Ellen thrusted Caledvwich into one of the aliens. She flung the body over her shoulder but disappointed as it disintegrated, fading into black wisps. It seemed like the hoard would never cease, yet such easy fodder was a clear sign of a greater beast to come.

"Mana!" Origami yelled out in time as Mana's quick reflexes helped her slice a thrown alien in two. In front of them, stood a middle-aged man donning a well-ironed suit. He had a stoic expression and his eyes looked like they could read the slightest of movements. He held a briefcase in his left hand and adjusted his tie with the other. Letting out a feral growl, Jessica rushed at him, blasting shots and attempting to ram Scarlet Licorice into the person. Just by lifting a hand, he grabbed one of the cannons, halting all movement. He tugged Jessica closer, before launching her back with a round-house-kick, that of which was inhumanly powerful.

"No Miki, I take command for this." He seemed to talk to himself, before turning back towards them. "My name is Gotou, prepare to die." Instantly, every part of his body shook and wriggled. The clothes on his body ripped apart, and his features turned less human, digitigrade feet, bare sharp teeth with many pairs of eyes, multiple bladed tentacles, a body of exposed muscle, and a monstrous size. "Ellen, report back here. It's time." It was Isaac. "Yes, Ike." The creature sent its appendages towards Origami and Ellen. They wrapped around both of their blades. Ellen was able to rip them off. "Have fun." She flew back to the tower. Origami was less fortunate. Like Jessica, she was pulled in before being kicked extremely far back, so much so that she went through the windows of a nearby skyscraper and landed with a hard thud.

* * *

The intricate mechanism unraveled itself. Shido and Miku walked in, his sword up and ready, and Miku with her voice. The only lights were those that lined the floor, but that was all Shido needed to see Tohka, slumped on a chair across the room. "Tohka!" He ran for her, but a rumbling sound stopped him. One of the giant panels lining the walls, slid away from the other, revealing a crevice into a secret chamber. From that dark sliver walked out a man in a black suit and spiky as blond hair. The panels closed leaving only them in the room, but there was a strong feeling lingering in the air as if there was another invisible being hovering over them. "Hello there, friends of the Princess. My name's Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, managing director of Dues Ex Machina Industries." He waved with a grin. "So you're the bag of crap behind everything!" Shido drew Sandelphon and Miku raised and organ pipe. "Well since I have formally introduced myself, tell me, what is your name boy? I already who Diva is."

"I'm Shido Itsuka! I'm here to save Tohka." Shido tried his best to be intimidating, but in Isaac's eyes, this was unbearably hilarious. He started howling. "Itsuka...Shido." He couldn't speak a coherent sentence without laughing hysterically. "So _you're_ the boy who wields the powers of spirits. It all makes sense now! I hope _you're_ laughing as much as I am!" He talked to something that didn't respond. "What is with this guy? And you speak highly of humans." _He'd be an insane woman then._ Shido thought. "Whatever. Release Tohka now, or else." Shido threatened the man. "Or else what?" Westcott leaned in and asked. "I-I'll force you to do it." It was the best he could come up with. "You'll force me?" Isaac let out a sigh. "The sad thing is, you most likely could. Unlike my colleague, Ellen. I am not skilled at fighting." Isaac snapped his fingers and the big lights from above flashed, turning the darkly lit room into a completely white room.

She awoke groggily, the change in lighting hurting her eyed. Tohka thought she could hear the distant voice of Shido calling out to her. "Sh-Shido?" Her vision was still blurry. The restraints that locked her hands and feet in place released. "Tohka!" Shido cried out once more. He rushed over to her. Tohka's eyes widened. It was Shido! "Shido!" She almost tripped standing up. They ran for each other as a thick wall of glass raised from the ground. She was so relieved to see his face again, so much so that Tohka slowly knelt down in from of glass and wept out of joy. "Take this damn wall down, Westcott!" Shido demanded, but the man shook his head. "There is no need. You have that beast of a sword. Why not try that?" Shido gritted his teeth, then looked towards Miku. "I need you to help make him listen to me." Miku gave a huff. "As much as I hate listening to your orders-"

"I almost forgot to say! Shido Itsuka," Isaac's grin stretched extremely wide, and his eyes were slim as a snake's. "Don't be standing there for long or you might just get hurt." Tohka looked up, behind him was the silhouette of a woman in a CR-Unit and yellow sword dashing at Shido. "Behind you!" Shido was late on the warning. Before he could turn around, an excruciatingly painful feeling went through his chest. He slowly looked down, to see Caledvwich, its bright yellow, and Shido's crimson red blood. Shido fell to his knees as his head spun madly, and his vision blurred. He coughed splotches of blood, before collapsing on the floor. Tohka could only hopeless bash on the window, as Ellen walked closer. "Do I have the authorization to continue?" She asked Isaac.

"Yes of course. We don't want to keep our _guest_ waiting." His flames wouldn't save Shido this time. "Princess, Yatogami Tohka, in the next 30 seconds, we will kill you beloved Shido Itsuka. Do whatever is needed to save him. Use your astral dress, then your angel, and if all else fails, _good_." He cruelly watched as everything unfolded. Caledvwich slowly lowered onto Shido. Tohka quickly took to her feet, stomping tirelessly on the ground. "Sandelphon! Sandelphon!" She chanted in desperation until she felt it. With her blade in hand, Tohka gave the hardest swing she could. A mockingly small scratch was all it produced. She swung even when her arms pleaded her to stop. Tohka made no progress as demise drew near. What was this awful feeling she felt? It pained her greatly, and she tried everything to push it back, to save Shido.

The scene was horrifying yet depressing to Miku. She only watched as the girl in front of her gave it her all for nothing in return. "Don't hurt him! Stop! Please! Don't hurt Shido! I'll give you everything! I'll do anything! Anyone but him!" Tohka said everything she could, but the blade drew closer. Memories flashed of all the times Shido was there for her, all the times he saved her, all the times he rewarded her, all the times they had working together, their dates, their kisses. This was when she finally understood. Tohka dropped her blade, and gave out a blood-curdling shriek, that of which was filled with despair.

Alarms blared their hideous sounds through the Fraxinus. These ones, in particular, signaled the worst of outcomes. "No way! Category E!" They looked as Tohka's meter dropped to zero, then past zero into the negatives. On the screen clouds of dark purple energy leaked from the building. This was the Inversion they had all heard of, a sort of legend to behold. But Reine sensed something much worse was to come.

Isaac laughed, he laughed to most he had ever, and it was only the beginning. Even Ellen couldn't believe her eyes. "So this is Inversion, Ike?" Isaac could sense the power seeping out. It would all be his. "Do you see this. The lordship has inverted!" He called out to their guest.

**"Enjoy your view while it lasts."**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The following characters,**

**-Diablo, the Prime Evil**

**-Parasites**

**-Gotou**

**-Jack Baker**

**-Mr. X**

**-Nemesis**

**-Seregei Valdimir**

**-Ivan**

**Belong to Blizzard Entertainment, ****Hitoshi Iwaaki, and Capcom's Diablo III, Parasyte, Resident Evil 7, 2&3 Remake, and Umbrella Chronicles.**


	21. Chapter XX

Chapter XX

Change Is Real, **Change Can Be Frightening.**

Shido lifted his head from the now coagulated blood. The air around him was noticeably darker and noticeably colder. In front of Shido, the first thing that caught the teen's eyes was the vortex of dark-purple energy that oozed outwards from a single point. When it all subsided, it revealed a woman. "Tokha?" She looked similar, yet many things were off, like the armor that bore a resemblance to Tokha, but diverged in certain aspects, the bright colors now inverted, her sword, almost black and flowing with red energy instead of gold and blue. Shido looked at her face, which bore an expression of distrust and vexation.

'Tohka' turned to Miku. "Tell me, woman, what is this place I awaken to?" Miku was alarmed by the sudden question. "You're in D.E.M Japan's First Office Building. The wizards abducted you here. Don't you remember?" She did not recall anything, especially such a place. Their nonsense confused her. "I know of no such place, nor any purpose here." Isaac began speaking. "This is it, a perfect inversion, the future we've been seeking."

**"The one that will always be too far from your grasp."** The woman felt a sudden sharp pain. What was this overwhelming feeling, this agonizing presence? "Who's there?!" She called out raising her sword, her eyes showed distress, as everyone else looked around. The ominous voice remained silent. "It seems the Dark Lord is pained by our guest's presence." Ellen looked at him and asked, "Who is this guest you speak of?" There was no one around, yet a voice spoke out to them. "Oh, you'll see, Ellen. For now, claim me the head of this Dark Lord." She turned towards the spirt with a frown, for Ellen hated being in the dark, but no matter. She raised Caledvwich towards the inversed spirit. 'Tohka' shook off her pain and raised her sword as well.

* * *

Gotou was insanely fast. Having a surface to stand on at all times gave him the freedom to move as he pleased. "Come back, coward!" Jessica viciously screamed as she chased him. No matter which attack was thrown at the monster, he cut down all the barrages of missiles with ease, and when Mana tried to fight him hand-to-hand, the swarm of blades quickly overwhelmed her. "Have I been underestimated? Have I opened my eyes once more to this?!" Gotou quickly turned and lept onto Scarlet Licorice. He began tearing at it as Jessica deployed her Territory. It forced him off, but then she felt it. A sudden wave of dizziness hit Jessica, and her vision turned blurry. Gotou sniffed the air, that scent, blood. The beast swiftly turned towards the faltering woman. "Blood! You will satiate my hunger!"

He launched himself once more at Jessica. She was at her limit, and no Territory she could make would stop it. Before Mana could save her, the monster plunged his hand into her stomach, bloody organs in his hand. It ripped its hand back out, and ravenously extended its jaw until the hole blood-covered arm could fit inside. Then he drank all of it, gaining more strength, and even more hunger. Mana caught the dying wizard in her arms. Even though they seemed to be destined adversaries, Mana was dejected to see her dying. In her arms, Jessica asked her and maybe the whole world, "Why? Why was it me, and not you?" Jessica lifted her head, depression in her bleeding eyes. "Mana,"

"Yeah, Jessica?" A small quiver laid in her voice. "Westcott, do you think he approves of me? Do _you_ approve of me, Adeptus 2? Do you think I'm strong?" The gap between them was nowhere near close. Mana knew that she was much stronger than Jessica. That was why she was Adeptus 2, and Westcott...he most likely never cared for her. But she was on her dying breath, and Mana wanted Jessica's last moment to be those of accomplishment, because now she knew that was what she lacked. "Yeah, Jessica, Westcott thinks you're strong, and me too. You're the toughest opponent I ever faced." It was the hardest lie Mana would ever make. With a final smile on her face, Jessica looked up to the stars, as she stepped into a cold, dark, and silent realm.

Now it was Mana's turn, either to fight...or to die. With one arm holding the lifeless body, and the other with her sword, Mana would do her best for everyone she loved. Gotou turned towards Mana. It crouched low, charging a lightning-fast jump. He released the jump and would crush the girl like a pancake. Mana would thrust her sword into him mid-air like a shish kebab. Before their attacks connected, a black hand appeared right between the blade and the foot, stopping the attacks.** "Come, you have done enough." **A dark mist engulfed the creature, swirling around it before disappearing along with Gotou. The skies filled up with a hoard of giant monsters.

* * *

Ellen and 'Tohka' clashed, their blades so fast that sparks were seen flying. The spirit then took to the air, and this was the opportunity she needed. "Got you! Blast her out of the sky, Rhongomyniad!" A cannon connected to her back was aimed upwards, and a blinding ray of yellow pierced through the top of the tower.

The roof practically disintegrated, and the moon shined directly above the hole which illuminated the silhouette of 'Tokha'. A large golden three-headed dragon flew even higher above, in fact, many enormous monsters swarmed the air. **"That one is flying a bit too close isn't it?"**

'Tokha felt the sharp pain once more, forcing her to the ground. She spun around to find the source of that voice, but it seemed as if there was no source. "Whoever you are, show yourself!" She yelled out, clutching her head in frustration and pain. **"And so it** **is." **It started from a single point, between the two pairs, where the ground blackened, and an army of arms came out, clawing at the nearest things. Then, the entrance. First appeared the head. Black and bark-like with an outline of a mouthless human skull with red dots for pupils. Below that was a mane, similar to a lion. The arms were long, emaciated, and the right one bearing three spikes, the bony legs of a jackel, and the body lined with ribs and a gaping hole exposing a beating heart. On its right shoulder was a large spike, that curved towards the moon. "Mitsuru?" Shido stepped forward, but the demon turned to him, and Shido knew that was not his friend. It raised a hand, then lowered it. **"No, you only remind me of someone."**

"We have brought about the Dark Lord and Death itself! Tell me your name." Isaac said to it. The being gave a slight wait before answering. **"Name? I haven't been gifted a name. I could create one for you, like so many others."** The tapping of a foot and his mind at work, the thought of a good one. **"Krieg Schatten. You can decipher that." **Oh, how clever he felt.

"Nahemah!" 'Tohka' rushed with her blade, each swing she took also created a wave of purple energy. Extending out his hand, the heart in 'Krieg Schatten's' stomach beat rapidly, the spikes glowing with magenta. The effigy of a large face appeared in front of him like a shield. The face was that of agony. It let out a shriek, the mere sound of that ghastly wail detonating the waves mid-air. "Abhorrent creature!" She yelled as she plunged the sword into his head, or so she thought. Drawing back the blade, it was reduced to a mere stub, as a portal closed right in front of his face. "Amazing! Ellen, what are your opinions?" Isaac clapped at the abrupt performance. Ellen stepped forward and commanded her territory to surround him. Turning at her, he stared for a moment before raising his hand up, the palm to the ceiling. A purple cloud filled the space within and then the territory simply decayed away. "Impossible! No spirit can simply destroy my territory!" Ellen gritted her teeth, but an urge kept her from rushing in. "So? It all fades one day."

"The Shadow of War, you live up to my expectations." The being laughed while kicking 'Tohka' away as if he was amused by the man's remark. Isaac looked towards Shido and Miku. "I think the best course of action is to retreat for now. The data we gathered here and Princess's inversion is more than enough, right Ellen?" She gave a silent nod. With a wave of his hand, Westcott said, "Ciao," and they disappeared. Shido now had his entire attention on the two. He raised his sword, ready to join in on their fight. Shido couldn't let Tohka die, no matter what had gone through her. "Are you insane! That thing would kill you the instant you lay a finger on it!" Miku was terrified beyond belief. "Your friend was a monster this whole time and you didn't even know?!"

"Shido!" Kotori's voice slowly formed from static in Shido's ear. "Shido! What the hell's going on down there?! Tohka's just being beaten to a pulp by something invisible!" Shido could hear everyone frantically spouting things back and forth. "You can't see him?!"

"See what?! There literally nothing there!" _So he can't be caught on any devices._ "What about Mitsuru?!" Shido asked him. He hoped what was in front of him wasn't his friend. **"He's currently out of the picture, but your friend is in no harm."** 'Krieg Schatten' said, while effortlessly deflecting all of his opponent's attacks. **"About being out of the picture, hold them off." **The large shoulder spike lowered, summoning two beings, but only one appeared. **"I'll be sure to make this quick. That thing hates it when its toys disappear for too long." **A bloodied woman holding many razor-sharp axes and donning a bloodied bunny mask hummed a lullaby ominously. Then with three chimes of a bell, it revealed the second entity, a tall man with what seemed like a face, only much greyer with lifeless white pupils, a cloak that went to his waist, and a spine with the skull of the man it was ripped out of with a blade attached to it that glimmered in the moonlight.

* * *

It had to be. It had to be a dumb mock. _'There's a way to get out' my ass!_ Mitsuru pounded his hands more and more to vent his anger. _No, get up._ He told himself. There had to be a way out. He did it twice before. "That guy can't seriously fall for his mistakes more than twice." _I'm just saying this so I can give_ _up_. He thought. No matter what Mitsuru said out loud, he convinced himself otherwise inside his head. That's what he always did. _Get up, me. You have friends, and that son-of-a-bitch to hopefully beat the crap out of._ The urge for him to stand up was too strong, and he took to his feet. "Now where?"

_Anywhere, everywhere. I literally have all the time, and an infinite amount of energy, lazy no good-_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Anywhere and everywhere. He would walk in a straight line until he hit something. He tried to make himself enthusiastic, over-enthusiastic.

He had walked forever. At first, it was just emptiness, then he saw them again. It was the crowd of spirits walking aimlessly like him. It seemed like these areas were separated, with parts of one another mixed together.

Then it was another lengthy trek across the nothingness. _Keep going!_ He kept on telling himself, probably because he forgot to say anything else. This was where it got weird. At one point, it felt noticeably harder to move forward; it was as if he walking uphill, yet there was no change in elevation, or maybe there was and it was just unnoticeable like the black everything. The opposite feeling hit him later on. He walked past more fields of nothing and fields of spirits. Then he stumbled across his biggest find. It looked like he was in a city, well the outline of one. The shapes of the buildings and roads were defined by white outlines, yet everything else was just black. All the buildings seemed to be empty and all the roads were without pedestrians nor vehicles. "What the..." The buildings seemed to never end, up or ahead. What did this mean? From the outside, the buildings looked empty. This was the case as he stepped into one building and everything disappeared. One thing appeared though.

A singular, hand-crafted, well-polished desk stood in the open, accompanied by a just-as-good chair. Upon it were some ordinary tools, and inside the cupboard individual canisters sloshed with intriguing substances. They were labeled 'Energy', 'Ice', 'Fire', 'Wind', 'Sound', 'Illusion', 'Holy, and 'Stars'. "What the hell?" He was confused but in his mind he was overjoyed. _Maybe this means something! There have to be answers!_ He opened one more cupboard. Two canisters rolled out from drawer being pulled out, 'Incompacitate', and 'Plague'. "Incapacitate?" _So he used this on me? Huh."_ He snatched it from the drawer. Mitsuru sensed a part of his power crawl up his left arm. The three spikes lined his arm and one had retracted. Putting two and two together, he dropped the canister into the hole, and purpose return to him. The easy part was over, now for the hard part. Mitsuru snatched the 'Plague' canister as well.

* * *

Shido tried to dodge the flying axes and swinging of sharp blades, all while trying to explain everything to Kotori. "Yeah I know Tohka inverted, we can see that clearly. What the hell is beating her up?!"

"It's Mitsuru!" Shido yelled. Kotori did not understand what he meant by that. "There aren't any signs of him. There aren't signs of anyone else there except you guys." They knew something was there. They felt the energy seeping out of the black demon, they heard the voice, they saw the emaciated monster, yet only human eyes could perceive him.

"Well something else like him, at lea-oh crap!" The man with the spine suddenly appeared behind Shido. He was caught off guard and whipped Sandelphon around. Their blades collided, and the bunny-masked woman prepared to strike from behind. Luckily Miku was able to knock her back using her voice. "Where does he hide these things?" 'Tokha' fell to the ground beside them. From above, wielding two sabers, the black demon came crashing down. Shido used his blade to block the attack. "Sandelphon. Why are you, a human, in control of such power?" Shido thought up a reply. "I guess I'm just special."

**"Right, you are." **He jumped back before spraying out a toxic gas from his hand. It blinded Shido's eyes, as he was vulnerable. A sudden mass collided with him. 'Tohka' had been launched, and they both came down. They painfully tried to stand as being emerged from the gas. **"You're lucky I didn't make that attack corrosive." **The heart pumped rapidly again as the spikes turned a bright blue. "What are you? Are you under the wing of her?!" 'Tohka' struggled to her feet, barely having enough strength to raise her blade. **"Her? ****I am undoing her** **mistakes." **He chuckled, before letting out freezing winds from his hand.

"Reine, you have any ideas?" Reine shook her head. Her eyes showed a sense of worry which none of the crew members ever saw before. It made them worry just as much. "I do not know for sure if this newly surface power is sealable, and with the sudden emergence of this new spirit that we can't see on camera, we can't try until he is eliminated. Even then, I don't believe that Shido, Tohka, and Miku together will best him." Reine could sense the power this being gave off. It was reminiscent of inverted Tohka, but there were other aspects to it that were unexplainably otherwordly.

He crossed his swords into an X shape, guarding himself against the overhead attacks. 'Krieg Schatten' gave a laugh before he quickly fell through the ground. Nahemah and Sandelphon crashed to the ground as they were struck from behind by a strong gust of wind.

Miku quickly jumped back. Her tactic was to keep one at bay while widdling down the other. It worked until the man turned invisible. "Gabriel: Rondo!" She aimed her attack on the woman. Cautiously Miku looked around, before bumping her back against someone. Turning around, she was greeted by hard whack, which threw the Diva to the ground.

The two monsters slowly moved for her. Miku tried to push them back with her voice, but nothing came out of that dry and rough throat. Now, she had lost her voice. She would die, speechless. Shido turned. He quickly pushed back the black demon and turned for Miku, yelling her name in desperation.

Time slowed to a halt, as Miku remembered her darkest moments in life. _Is this it? _She asked herself. She lived through moments of her life again, those of cheer and fame, and those of silent crowds. _My voice, my only thing in life. Will it leave me as well when I_ _die_? She turned towards Shido, trying to run as fast as he could to save her. _Maybe, maybe you are him. So I was wrong. There is a human out there that can_ love. With that fact, she smiled at her final revelation.

* * *

Yoshino suddenly felt a tight force lurch her forward, but only for a split second. "Are you alright Yoshino?" Yoshinon asked her as they flew pass explosions and giant insects. "Wait! What the heck are those?!" Yoshinon realized that they were flying past giant insects. "Why were we up here again, Yoshinon?" They saw the Yamai twins up ahead. "I don't know, you know what though?" She gave a yawn. "I am starting to feel a little tired, Don't you?" Yoshino nodded as they approached the twins. Everyone around them seemed to be bothered by the swarm of giant creatures as they ominously circled the tower like a barrier. Yuzuru held an unconscious Origami in her hands. She had spoken of a strong monster she passed out.

"I wonder what Mitsuru is up to," Yoshinon spoke, but Kaguya denied. "No, these guys give off a different feeling. Can you tell as well? It's like Mitsuru, but much colder and still, not as energetic you know?" They agreed, it did seem that these were more docile, too. A sudden tremor quaked the Earth, as another giant beast joined the fray. The best way to describe the giant monster was a gorilla-like alien with massive hands, a rectangular face, and a giant back with an organic shoulder cannon. He aimed and blasted many of giant monsters out of the sky. "That's, so, cool!" Kaguya and Yoshinon said in unison, thinking that the thing looked awesome. "Confirm: I can feel his presence from that monster, our awesome friend."

Over the course of a couple of minutes, Mitsuru regained his powers, as the 'Incompacitate' wore off. He sent out the largest creature he could encounter, as he had a gut feeling that his friends were in a fight without him. Luckily, he was able to notice two more ghosts being dispatched earlier, and a tiny rift opening as they left. That was his exit. He looked at his spiked left arm, and sighed, the final and hardest stretch to come.

* * *

Miku slowly opened her eyes, the air around her chiller. She stared at Shido, who stood in front of her with an axe deep into his shoulder. When he fell to his knee's gripping that shoulder in overwhelming pain, Miku saw the shimmering pillars of ice. They encapsulated the two beings, both mid-way through their strikes. If it weren't for Shido...she would have died.

"Why? Shido...Why did you-" She was utterly speechless, at such heroic act. He was almost been killed once, yet he risked his life again.

"Well," He struggled to speak. "I-I did say...that I'd be there," Shido clenched his teeth as the burning blue fire healed his wounds. "for you whenever you needed me, right?" He turned to give her a warm-hearted smile. "Besides, taking this much pains means much less to me than you."

"Enough of this nonsense!" 'Tohka' jumped back, away from the black demon's slash and jumped high into the air and raised her sword. "You lowly human, you weak spirit, and you _alien _abomination, I will obliterate you all!" She raised Nahemah high up, a dust cloud circling the blade. From the storm, lowered a grey haunting throne. 'Tohka' destroyed it to bits, those bits which would form her new blade. "I will crush you with the might of my Paverschelev!" The blade swirled madly with dark energy. Shido took a step forwards but felt a cold glove grasp his forearm.

"Before you go, I need to do something." She turned around and looked at him straight in the eye, her face leaning in close, her mouth, even closer. Shido knew what Miku would do next. "Hey not here! Don-" Miku put her lips, to his, a moment of silence. Even the black demon let them have their moment, even the spirits tried their best to halt the swing for their moment. Miku's astral dress glowed, then faded into nothing, leaving her clothless, and for a moment, there was astonishment in her face, then Miku smiled. "No, now isn't the time to gripe about such things. You have a promise to keep right? For Tohka and for me?" Shido breathed slowly, then nodded. "Yeah, I do." He moved away from her, then turned to 'Tohka'.

"Tohka! Come down, we don't have to fight!" She hesitated for a moment. _Tohka?_ She felt like she knew that name personally, though the spirit had never once even spoken it. "Deceiver! I won't believe you, especially with that monster!" She pointed towards the thing. Shido turned to him. "Then I'll fight him, I'll show you that's I'm here for you." He turned to face the black demon. **"Look at what you did." **He lowered himself and held his blades out to his side. **"Must I kill you alongside her?"** The voice showed signs of hesitance, but he would do what he must. "No, I will kill you all!" 'Tohka' readied to swing. "It's about the go off!" They heard the exuberant Kaguya scream. 'Tohka' brought the sword down with her rage, and a loud purple explosion lit the sky.

"That's insanely cool!" There was no loud _crash_ of the Paverschelev crashing down, as they looked at beautiful yellow lasers, their power easily snapping and disintegrating the blade. **"I knew you'd find some way to leak out of your confines."** He prepared his own monster to occupy the intruder. "Scrub." A young voice echoed from the being's right ear and out into the large room. It was the same voice, Shido and the spirits knew, the voice of a loud smug asshole. The shoulder spike retracted, yet three spikes and an arm flew out, stabbing the thing in the face. Crawling out, was the purple-robed person and the blank void for a face. **"So you found your way out as well?" **The black demon stumbled back before collapsing through the earth. The young man never felt so good, so accomplished.

"Mitsuru? I-Is that you?" Shido wasn't sure anymore, even a little afraid to approach. The person lifted up a finger and pointed right at him."No, it isn't, but is your hair blue, jackass?" Nope. It was Mitsuru, and Shido couldn't be happier to hear an insult. "I need your help, Mitsuru." They looked up at 'Tohka', still being distracted by the lasers. "What happened to her?" He looked closer, the colors the expression her face, the feeling she gave off; it screamed 'evil'. "The most I can do is keep that piece-of-shit out of the way until you finish the job."

"How much time do we have?" Shido asked. "From personal experience...what's the date and time?"

"It going to be morning soon, the twenty-fourth of September." He disappeared around halfway through the twenty-second, came out mid-day on the twenty-third. Let's assume that was a full dosage. "If it was real-time. I'd give one dose around 24 hours. In there," He turned to look at the forming rift. _Of_ course,_ he comes back in a flash. _"...seconds. You know what that means?" Shido asked, before being picked up. To Miku, the scene was barbaric, yet comedic. He seemed nowhere as heroic as Shido was, but she could understand why he spoke highly of his friend. "Hey! Mitsuru! What are you doing?! I didn't ask for this!" With one hand, Mitsuru reeled back like he was about to throw a baseball. "Get your ass...moving!" He hurled the poor boy as hard as he could towards the spirit. Two claps and the lasers stopped firing. **"I knew it. I should have just killed you first thing, and a fool I was to let you slither out, you snake."** 'Krieg Schatten' stepped out of the shadows, renewed, his voice serious and cold. "You're the fool that knew I'd get out and did nothing about it."

**"I'll pop your head every time I see you from now on." **

Shido screamed as he flew through the sky. Tears came out of his eyes as the wind blew on his face like a leafblower. It was poetically reminiscent of a moment some time ago, and when 'Tohka' looked up, a strong feeling in her heart told her so as well, even though she, herself, had not experienced such moment. When he collided into her, the force was so great that they spun around, Shido's screams now joyous laughter. "Hey, Tohka." For a moment she was caught off guard, trying to back off. "Sorry I startled you." Shido let go of Sandelphon which dissipated into nothing. "Why, what are you trying to do?" She asked, confused at why her enemy came so close just to disarm himself.

"We don't need to fight, not anymore." He lowered his mouth to her's and kissed her. 'Tohka' did not try to stop this, for she was stricken with confusion and awe. It was indescribable, this feeling. Her brain ached, as memories flooded in a dam had been opened. _What is he doing? What's going on? _Voices echoed in her head. Images came in flickers, those of a happy couple. Was it her in those memories? _I feel like I'm slowly slipping away. These memories aren't mine, yet I feel like I've experienced them._ The same name was uttered in all of these memories. _Shido? I'm kissing him. _Tohka thought to herself. She felt like she had awoken from a deep slumber. Slowly, the dark purple astral dress faded and the soft maid dress returned.

"What's going on?" The sun began to rise from the east, and Tohka found herself on the roof of some unfamiliar building. "You don't remember anything, Tohka?" Scratching her head, the last thing she could remember was fighting in the stadium, the rest coming in incompressible flashes. She shook her head cutely, making Shido smile and patting her head. "Well if that's the case, you don't have to worry about anything. Now, where did Mitsuru go?" Tohka lit up. "He came back?!" She almost jumped for joy. "Yep, we can't wait to have both of you back."

But there were still sounds of weapons clashing in the building. Shido was on guard and drew out Sandelphon. Worry struck her eyes when he did. "Shido? What's going on?" He turned to her. "Tohka, Mitsuru needs our help." She nodded her head, but was worried as she could only watch. He dropped down. Immediately, a flying Mitsuru crashed on the floor. From above the black demon slammed onto him. He gripped the purple hood and yanked as hard as he could. The black demon fought with a cold ferocity that caught him by surprise, unlike the calm methodical movements as before movements before, and once Mitsuru was down, he had no time to recover. "Mitsuru!" He rushed to save him, but Shido was blasted back by a frozen wall that was more durable than the wall of glass. Mitsuru's harrowing and otherwordly screams filled the room. And then...the cloth ripped off, as black fog spewed out of the hoodless robe that was now reduced to empty rags. The giant monster Mitsuru had summoned suddenly collapsed in its place, falling over and disappearing, and his cries fell silent in an instant. Everyone looked, horrified at the brutal death. Standing up, the black demon walked into a rift, dragging the lifeless cloth with him, the dark blades in his hand turning into a dark shape-shifting orb.

He raised the orb high in the air, as everyone was hit by a wave of darkness. Shido was the only one this wave seemed to repulse before any trace of it disappeared.** "There will be no sadness when there was nothing to mourn."**

* * *

**Author's** **Note, **

**The following characters**

**-King Ghidorah(any iteration that isn't the anime)**

**-Orga**

**-The Wraith**

**-The Huntress**

**Belong to Toho Co., Ltc. and Behavior Interactive's Godzilla Franchise and Dead by Daylight.**

**Happy Lockdown.**


End file.
